What If
by capshawfan1981
Summary: What if everything you ever wanted had been at the tip of your fingers. And just when you thought it was too late to grab it, something happens to surprise you. Finn and Rachel are close friends but that is all.. although they each have feelings they have not admitted to. Until the night of graduation when everything they thought was going to happen l Rachel and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so my usual followers… this one probably isn't for you. A very special girl was diagnosed with stage 3 cancer and she's only 22 years old and still has so much life she needs to live. Her mom wrote to me on Fanfiction and asked for a special request. She is a HUGE "Glee" fan and requested a special story just for her. So, after watching over 3 season of this show I had NEVER seen before on Netflix during pretty much all of my free time, I am going way..way…WAY out of my comfort zone, I am attempting a story just for her. It won't be a super long one, but I want to post one up for her to read while she is stuck in a bed. Whatever can put a smile on her face is worth it for me. Please bare with me through the story. Thanks.

Capshawfan1981

WHAT IF – CHAPTER 1

Rachel Berry had always been independent. She knew what her goals were, and she knew what she wanted in life. Broadway. Nothing more and nothing less would suffice. She woke up every morning, she exercised, and she took vitamins, never drank alcohol or did anything to possibly damage her vocal chords. She studied hard, made straight A's and was in every after school activity that was possible in her school. Yes, Rachel Berry was headed for great things. And today she would walk across the stage, receive her diploma and give her valedictorian speech. The only thing that was keeping her from being excited that her dreams were just around the corner was the fact that she would be leaving behind a dream. One that she never got to fulfill and that isn't something that sat well with Rachel. Failure was not something that she experienced often. But achieving the goal of having Finn Hudson, the star quarterback, her co-captain of glee, fall in love with her was the one thing she just could not make happen. It wasn't that she hadn't tried, because as far as she knew she had.. well ok, maybe not _really_ , but she always wanted to. She just turned into a huge pile of mush anytime she and Finn were alone.

Rachel stood in front of her senior class, as well as all of their family and friends looking out at the group of people she had spent the last 13 years with and spoke with pride. Finn was in the middle of his row, about half way back, smiling up at her. She swore she would melt if she didn't break eye contact with him, so she looked away and towards her two dads.

"These few years at Mc Kinnely High have been ones full of life lessons, heartaches, happiness and beautiful memories. I know that it hurts us all to walk away from all we have ever known just to venture out into a world larger than any single one of us. But even if we make the wrong choices… and we will… We will learn from it. Our futures are laid out before us, and it's the time to grab it and make it into whatever we dreamt of it being. I know that I wouldn't be here today without my two fathers, and their unconditional love and support. So today I want to thank them first and foremost, then my teachers and my friends. So let's hear it guys, Congrats Class of 2000. We did it!" Rachel pumped her fist up in the air as the crowd cheered.

When she returned to her seat next to the other honor students, she looked over her shoulder and chanced a look at Finn. He winked at her, causing her heart to race.

Once the ceremony was over and all of the seniors had received their diplomas they were scattered across the football field with their family members. Mercedes and Tina came walking towards Rachel and pulled her into a huge hug. "So Miss Berry, will you be joining us at the party tonight? You still haven't given us an answer and we are refusing to take NO as one." Mercedes said with her hands on her hips. Tonight was the huge party at Puck's house. All of the Cheerios and Football players as well as the Glee club would be attending. And most likely more seniors and friends then she could imagine. She wanted to go, but almost everyone was going with a date. Mercedes had Sam. Kurt had Blaine. Santana had Brittney. Puck and Quinn had been together most of senior year, but even though they had broken up, they still ended up pulled together like magnets. Tina and Mike Chang were a new item, as well as Arty and Becky. The only two from their group that had been single most of the year were Rachel and Finn. Sure they were really great friends, but that was it. So when they were around their group they always felt like third wheels. But even though she knew she would be uncomfortable, she did want to spend time with her friends before they all started going their own directions. Sure they had the summer ahead of them, but except for maybe a handful of the seniors, the rest were moving to get settled in wherever they were going to attend college. So after thinking about it and more encouraging from her friends she finally agreed. "Yes! Ok, I'll pick you up since you're on the way to Mercedes house. Then we have to pick up Sam and we can all 4 ride together. Mike is riding there with Arty since they are neighbors. Be ready by 8 Berry, because if you don't come out, I'm coming in after you!" Tina said with a wink before they walked off and Rachel headed towards her dad's car.

Rachel's phone chimed in her purse and she pulled it out to see a text from none other than Finn Hudson. She felt her hands get sweaty and her fingers shook as she slid her finger over the screen to unlock it.

-Going to the party tonight?

Rachel cleared her throat, getting her dads' attention. "Daddy.. Dad. There is a party at Noah's house tonight. Just to celebrate graduation. I was wanting to go with Tina and Mercedes. Do you think that would be ok? I promise to be home before too late." Rachel said innocently.

"Of course Honey. You're 18, you're graduated, and we trust you. Have a great time, and just take your key. If you need us, you call us. No matter what time." Her father Hiram said.

"Thanks dads."

With her confirmation from her dads, she quickly typed a response to Finn.

-Yes. Will you be there? So I have someone to be awkwardly uncomfortable with while everyone is coupled up? Rachel typed with a smile.

-You know it! We can make fun of everyone when they get drunk. See ya there!

She knew that she wasn't meeting Finn for a date, but she wanted to get home and find something insanely cute to wear to the party. She looked at her watch and realized she had less then 3 hours to be ready. So when her dads pulled into the driveway, she was the first one out of the car and disappeared up the stairs to her room to begin ransacking her closet. Rachel had tried on over 8 outfits. Curled, straightened, re-curled and re-straightened her hair until she finally threw herself onto her bed in defeat. She pulled out her cellphone and called Mercedes.

"You have the Diva on the line. Speak." Mercedes said as she picked up.

"I am SOOOO not going tonight." Rachel said simply.

"Do not tell me your dad's aren't letting you go. Rachel you are 18 and-" Mercedes began.

"NO! They said yes. No curfew even, but I can't find anything to wear, or get my hair right. I don't feel pretty and I NEED to look pretty. You don't understand." Rachel whined.

"Oh honey, I understand completely. This is all about one Finn Hudson. Let me make a call. I'll be there in 10 minutes with back up. Bye Berry." Then the line went dead.

Just as promised Rachel's door bell rang shortly after the call. Her father yelled up the stairs, "Rachel, your friends are here sweetheart!" Rachel walked to the top of the stairs to look down and smiled when she saw Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittney and Santana standing there holding various dresses, a make up case and other items. "You ready for a make over Rach? Because we are going to make you so hot Finn will get heartburn!" Quinn said with a wink but the smile disappeared instantly when Rachel's dad cleared his throat and looked down at Quinn. She quickly changed her comment, I mean we just want you to feel pretty." She said with an innocent smile. Rachel's dad laughed and walked off, saying over his shoulder "Have fun with the make over girls." And he disappeared into his office.

45 minutes later Brittney, Santana, Tina and Quinn were sitting on Rachel's bed while Mercedes and Rachel were putting the final touches when Santana yelled, "Hurry it up! We have to get going. I gots to get my dance on." She said just as the restroom door opened and Mercedes came out. "Ok ladies. Meet the new and incredibly hot Rachel Berry!" Stepping aside, Rachel came walking out. Santana's jaw dropped to the floor and Brittney reached over to push her chin up. "Damn Huckelberry. You be lookin H-O-T. We are miracle workers." Everyone laughed, including Rachel who had to admit. She felt beyond pretty right now thanks to her friends. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress that stopped a few inches above the knee and had a plunging neck line that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. It had spaghetti thin straps and her hair was curled in loose, long curls. "Finn isn't going to be able to form words when he lays his eyes on you girl." Mercedes added, bumping her hip into Rachel's.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot. Now, let's get to this party and enjoy our last night with everyone in the same place."

They all piled into their vehicles and stopped to pick up Sam before they made the short drive to Pucks house. Rachel walked up, her heart racing and feeling like she was going to pass out. She must have been breathing fast and loud enough for Sam to hear her because he leaned over and asked her if she was ok. "Yeah, I'm good. Just ready to have some fun." She lied. She was truly panicking. She felt so odd in the dress she was wearing and the good, sexy, confident feelings she had only moments ago at her house had disappeared. "You look great, just breathe." Brittney said softly.

Inside the house, everyone seemed to go in their own directions with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Quinn took Rachel by the hand and said, "Let's go find Puck and Finn. I guarantee they are out by the pool." Quinn said, pulling Rachel along with her until they were outside. "There's Puck. Come on." Quinn added. Puck was standing on the diving board, with a guitar in his hand, jamming out to whatever song the dj was playing and Quinn and Rachel laughed. They didn't see Finn and for a minute Rachel worried that maybe he changed his mind about coming. Puck saw his girlfriend, not girlfriend, whatever she was and came walking over to them when his performance was over. "Hey sugar. You look fierce." He said to Quinn then turned to Rachel. "Holy shit Berry. You are smokin tonight." She blushed and looked down at her feet, "Thanks Noah."

"Hey, we have a keg over there, and some punch on the table. I'm not sure what it's spiked with, but it's damn good. What can I get you ladies?" Quinn decided to go for the punch, but Rachel tried to request a diet coke and only received a laugh in return from Puck. "This is our senior party. It's time for you to tap into your wild side. You need a drink. I'll be back." He took off to get their drinks and Rachel looked around, unknowing to her that Quinn was watching her. "He will be here Rach. Just relax, and enjoy yourself." Quinn said, reaching over and squeezing Rachel's shoulder.

About an hour into being there Rachel sat on a chair watching her friends all dance and she couldn't help but be happy and sad at the same time. Mercedes and Sam were belting out a Michal Jackson song on the karaoke machine while everyone else busted a move. She was too busy watching them to see someone sneak up behind her and whisper into her ear. She jumped, spilling her still full cup of punch on the ground.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Rach." Finn said, "I'll get you another drink. What did you have?" He asked.

"Hey! It's totally fine. I wasn't drinking it anyway. Puck insisted that I drink some of the punch, but I was simply holding it for show." She said, happy that he was finally there.

"How about I get you a diet coke instead?" He offered and Rachel smiled back, happy that he remembered her favorite drink. "I'll go with you."

Together they went inside the house and to the kitchen where Finn opened the refrigerator and pulled out a diet coke for Rachel and a regular coke for himself. "Here you go." He handed it to her and their fingers brushed against one another. Both feeling the spark that ran through them, but neither saying anything. "Thanks."

They stood there quietly for a minute until Rachel broke the silence. "I'm glad you made it. I was starting to think that you were going to let me suffer through the couple extravaganza alone."

"Sorry I was late. I had to take my parents to the airport. They had some meeting in D.C. in the morning so Burt and my mom flew out tonight."

"That's cool. So you and Kurt have the house to yourselves for a night huh?"

"Yeah, but he is crashing at Blaine's, so it's just me."

Rachel couldn't help but think about being alone with Finn, but brushed that idea off, knowing it would never happen.

"Anything exciting happen yet?" Finn asked.

"Not really. Puck and one of the other guys had a beer chugging competition, and a lot of beer pong has been played. One girl already threw up in the rose bushes, but that's about it. You didn't miss much."

"I know I didn't miss how incredible you look tonight. Really, you look beautiful." Finn said with the smile that made Rachel weak in the knees.

She blushed, shocked to hear Finn say something she had always wanted to hear, and just as he looked like he would say more, a wave of people came walking through, grabbing bowls of chips and snacks. Mike and Tina walked up to them and said, "Hey you two. You're up on karaoke. Let's go!"

Because either could protest they were being pulled outside and onto the make shift stage where they were handing microphones. Finn smiled and leaned over to whisper into her ear, sending chills down Rachel's spine. "What do you say? One more? For old times sake?

"Let's do it." Rachel said.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…." Rachel sang as the song started. It was a song they had sung a dozen times in Glee club, but for some reason, tonight the words meant something more to the pair. As they sung, it was as if everyone else that was in the room disappeared. All Rachel cared about was the way Finn's hand felt as it wrapped around her from behind. The way he rested his chin on her shoulder as they sung. He may have been singing the song, and playing the part.. but Rachel was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

When the last words were belted, their eyes were locked on one another. A scene that did not go unnoticed by their friends. Their breaths were ragged, and they were completely spent from giving the song their all. Everyone cheered and clapped after their performance, but Finn didn't stay on stage to accept the applause. He grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her through the house. Puck leaned over and told Quinn, "50 bucks said they are bumping uglies by the end of the night. And it's about time." Quinn smiled, but still smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be a perve Puckerman."

Rachel could barely keep up with Finn as he lead her through the house and out the front door. On the side of the house, he stopped suddenly and let go of her hand. Walking about 10 feet away from her, his back towards Rachel. Rachel looked around, completely confused as to what just happened. She stepped forward, "Finn, are you—"

Before she could continue, he spun around and interrupted her. "I have watched you for 4 years. In glee club, in class, in the halls. Everywhere. You are everywhere." He was rubbing the back of his neck so hard that Rachel swore he would wipe the skin clear off.

"I don't understand what you mean? Of course I was there. We went to school together Finn. What is wrong? Just tell me." She said, stepping closer to him again. Stopping only a few short feet away.

"You were always there, and I… I was always there. But I wasn't _really_ there."

Rachel felt like her head was spinning. She had no idea where this was all coming from, and she had no idea what he meant right now. "Finn.. I don't understand. If I did something wrong.. please just tell me." She begged, feeling like tears were going to swell any second.

Finn stopped moving, and looked Rachel deep in the eyes. "Rachel…" He began, but instead of finishing his sentence he closed the last few feet of distance and grabbed Rachel, pulling her in for a searing kiss. It started off ragged and fast, but his fingers found their way into her long locks, their bodies pressed together closer and closer until they were flush against one another. The kiss slowed down into more of a sensual, agonizingly slow kiss. All the build up feelings that they each had been holding back came pushing through. When they pulled apart, out of breath being the only reason for the break, Finn rested his forehead against Rachel's. Her eyes were closed, and she kept praying that when she opened them this wouldn't be a dream, and Finn wouldn't say the words, "That was a mistake." "Rachel… look at me." He said, but her eyes stayed shut and her hands that were resting on his chest tightened with his shirt. "Rach… please." He tried once more. Chocolate brown eyes opening to meet his hazel ones. "Finn, please don't say that you regret this. I can't handle it." She begged, and he felt like his heart broke right then and there.

"Rachel Berry… there is nothing about kissing you that I could possibly regret. I can't begin to tell you how long I have dreamt of doing that. And right now, all I can think about is doing it again."

Rachel put her hands on each side of his face, her thumb tracing gently across his bottom lip. This time she leaned in and initiated the kiss. Slowly, softly, pouring her heart into it to show him that she too had dreamt of kissing him for longer than she could remember. Finally they broke apart once more and this time Rachel did the talking. But what she said was the very last thing Finn expected to hear come out of her lips.

"Take me to your house. I want to be alone with you. Right…now…" She said the last two words in between small pecks on his lips. Finn didn't wait for her to say anything else, nor did he say a word. Instead he reached down, laced their fingers together and led her towards his truck. Opening the passenger side door, he allowed Rachel to climb in before shutting the door behind her and walking around to the driver side. When he got inside, Rachel unbuckled her seat belt and slid across to the middle of the seat and placed her hand on Finn's thigh. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and started the truck. Driving to his house in complete silence as he felt as if his heart would beat clear out of his chest. He had no idea where this night was headed, but he didn't' care as long as Rachel was there next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

What If – Chapter 2

Finn and Rachel were sitting awkwardly on Finn's couch. Finn didn't know what to say, and Rachel had seemed to have lost her ability to form words. She was exactly where she wanted to be, but she was panicking. Finn's hands ran up and down his jean clad thighs nervously. "So, do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? I could order a pizza or something." He offered. "A water would be great, and sure. If you're hungry, a pizza is fine with me." Rachel said, just glad that they were saying anything at all. "I'll call and order, I'll be right back with your water." Finn said before disappearing into the kitchen.

'Ok Rachel. Calm down. It's Finn. You have been in love with him for 4 years, and you are the one who told him to bring you here. Stop spazzing out.' Rachel told herself. A few minutes later, Finn returned to the living room with a glass of ice and a bottle of water. "Here ya go." Rachel smiled, and accepted the water. "Thanks. You're house is really beautiful. You're mother has impeccable taste with interior design." Rachel said. Finn just laughed, "Thanks. As long as I have a bed, my tv to watch the games on and my xbox, I don't really pay much attention to what color she paints a wall or what style rug she puts in." Rachel smiled, "Typical guy."

The awkward silence returned, and Rachel was desperate to get them out of this rut. "I'm really glad we got to sing together tonight. I'm sure going to miss our duets in Glee club. You're such a great singer Finn. You really should try to pursue it." Finn shook his head blushing. He had never thought he was good. He knew that Rachel being so great made him appear to be better than he was, but he never really thought he had the talent anywhere near her level. "Thanks, but you're the one who kept us afloat all these years. I would have never stayed in Glee club had you not been in it." He admitted, and Rachel was shocked. He was the most popular guy in school. She was the furthest from that as someone possibly could be. "I don't believe that for a second. Why would I have anything to do with you staying in Glee? You had Puck, Quinn and Santana in there. Not to mention the other guys that joined later from the football team." Finn turned and looked at Rachel, his eyes looking right into hers. "Rachel, high school is over. I spent 4 years wondering what I did wrong, because I never could make you see how much I liked you. Why do you think you never saw me with a girlfriend? All the other guys had girlfriends coming and going, but I didn't. You didn't think that was odd?" Finn asked seriously. Rachel had ALWAYS wondered Finn didn't date girls from Lima, but she really just thought that he was not interested in being in a relationship because he was always so fully committed and focused on sports. "Of course I wondered why. I just thought you cared more about football than girls. Or maybe you were just dating girls from a different school." Rachel admitted.

"Rachel, I didn't date other girls because I wanted to date you. But I was a coward. I knew that you were so focused on getting famous and making it to New York, and that nothing was going to stop you from getting into NYADA. I watched all the guys ask you out over the years. Puck, Sam, Arty, everyone and you always shot them down. That was a little discouraging. I knew that you would do the same with me so I always chickened out when I thought I had finally built up the courage to ask you out."

Rachel sat there silent. She was in shock. First the kiss they shared at Noah's house, and now he was basically telling her that he had wanted her just as much as she had wanted him all these years. "Finn, the reason I shot Sam and Puck and any other guy down was because I was waiting for you. I couldn't see myself with anyone else, because I would do nothing but compare them to you anyway. And they could never measure up." Rachel said, and that was all Finn needed to hear. He scooted closer to her and reached his arm around the back of the couch and onto her shoulders. She gladly moved into his embrace and she licked her lips. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, and when she saw his eyes begin to close as he leaned in, she did the same. Then BAM, the sparks went off.

Neither were sure how they ended up in their current position, but Rachel placed her hands on Finn's hips as he lay on top of her on the floor next to the fireplace, and pulled his body against hers as much as physically possible. Even through their clothes Rachel swore she could feel Finn's heart beating clear out of his chest. Finn's mouth moved from hers across her jawline and down to her neck. When his lips and tongue touched the spot where her neck met her shoulders, she felt like she was reaching the point of no return. Finn's hand lightly brushed against the side of her breast and Rachel felt a flood of heat spread across her body. "You have no idea how badly I want to just keep doing this all night." Finn whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it. "I feel the same way. This feels so good, but—" Rachel began to say, but the pair were interrupted by the doorbell. Rachel couldn't help but be thankful for the interruption.

"I'll be right back, I'm sure it's the pizza." Finn said, standing up and walking over to open the door. Rachel stood up and straightened her dress before sitting back on the couch where they had started out. Finn came walking towards her with a pizza box and a couple of paper plates. He sat them down on the coffee table and the joined Rachel on the couch.

"Finn" "Rach" they said that the same time. Finn laughed before telling Rachel, "You go ahead." Rachel was terrified of what she was fixing to say. She knew that once she told him this he was going to tell her to get out and probably never hear from him again. That maybe he would think she was being a tease. But she felt strongly about this and she had to speak up before it was too late. "I'm a… uh, I haven't…" She couldn't find the courage to say the words, and then Finn took her hand into his. "You're a virgin." He said. It was a statement, not a question. Rachel looked down, never meeting his gaze and nodding her head 'yes'. "And you don't want to do this tonight… right?" He said, and it only made Rachel tighten up, waiting to hear it. "Rach, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. And if you're not ready, then that's beyond ok. I know how you feel."

"How do you know how I feel? Rachel said, figuring Finn had been with his share of women. But he picked at the lint on a couch pillow before sayin, "I'm a virgin too. And even though I can't think of much else right this moment besides what we were just doing, I don't want to do something too soon. We have both waited this long, it won't kill us to wait a little longer. At least see where this can go."

Rachel smiled, Finn was exactly the guy she had always thought he was. He had a heart bigger than anyone she knew and knowing that he was ok with waiting made her want him even more. "Well, even if we are both ok with waiting, how about we just keep it simple and enjoy this…." Then she leaned in and captured his lips again. Finn kissed her back with everything and the pizza was quickly forgotten as he climbed on top of her on the couch. Hands roamed, but within reason. When Rachel's phone started to buzz, she attempted to ignore it. But after the 3rd attempt to ignore it, Finn sat up. "You should probably answer that." He said with a smile, and out of breath. He was actually thankful for the interruption and opportunity to cool off. Rachel smoothed her shirt and reached for her phone. "Hello? Oh hi Dad. Yes, I'm fine. We came to eat pizza, but then I'll be home. Ok. Ok, love you too. Bye." Rachel hung up and turned to look at Finn. "My dads. They say they know I'm grown, but they still worry." Finn laughed, "Yeah, my mom is the same way. Well, let's eat this cold pizza and then I'll give you a ride to your house."

The truck pulled to a stop in front of Rachel's house. Finn turned off the ignition and looked down at their hands that had been intertwined since the moment they walked out of his house. "I had a great time tonight." He began. "And I know you are leaving for New York at the end of summer, but if it's ok with you… I would love to spend as much time with you until you have to go." Rachel used her free hand and reached up to his chin, turning his face to look at her. "I would love nothing more." She said simply, then they leaned in for a slow, soft kiss. Finn opened the driver door where Rachel slid out and he walked her up to the door. "Call you tomorrow." Finn said with his sweet smile. "I'll be waiting." Rachel said, before she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Finn stayed standing there until she was completely out of his sight.

Rachel crept up the staircase and into her room, not wanting to wake her sleeping dads. She walked over to her bulletin board and pulled down the photo of her and Finn from when they played Rocky Horror in glee. She fell back onto her bed and stared at Finn's face. So many nights in her high school career she had done this same exact thing, but only now she felt so differently. Because now she knew that Finn felt the same way. It wasn't all just a dream. She got up and went to her dresser to gather some clothes and started to change. Her phone made a sound, letting her know she had a new text. Picking it up she smiled when she saw it was Finn.

-I know we said we would talk tomorrow, but I had to text you to say that I already miss you.

Rachel felt her heart flutter. She loved the way Finn made her feel. She quickly replied.

-I miss you too. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, too much going through my mind. Thank you for such a great night.

Finn replied with –And thank you. ;)

Rachel noticed she had several other text messages that she had failed to notice when she was lost in all that was Finn. All from her girlfriends asking how things were going, or congratulating her on finally making a move with Finn. She decided to wait and respond to them tomorrow because she would be up half the night answering questions. She didn't know how she would manage it, but she had to attempt to get some sleep. She only hoped that tomorrow when she wakes she doesn't find out this was all just one really great dream.

Finn walked into his house, picked up the pizza box and cups with a smile on his face. He pushed the swinging door open to the kitchen and jumped at the same time as his step brother. "Kurt! Jesus! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Blaine's?" Kurt put the gallon of milk back into the refrigerator and closed it. "I was staying there, but we got into a bit of an argument. One I do not want to talk about. So tell me, what were YOU up to tonight? I noticed the pizza box and the two glasses. So I know you weren't here alone. Who was your guest?" Kurt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's none of your business." Finn joked. "I'll tell you, if you tell me why you and Blaine got in a fight." He bargained.

"He wanted to have sex…." Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "And I wasn't ready."

Finn walked over to Kurt and pulled out a chair to sit next to Kurt at the table. "Hey bro. If he tried to force you into something you just tell me and I'll go over there and—"

"No, no, no. He didn't do anything like that. He just wanted to. And I thought I did too, so we planned this night and it was going perfectly. Only when the time came, I chickened out. I thought I could do it, but I just can't. And Its not because I don't love him, because I love him emensely." Kurt explained. "Hey, I know exactly what you mean. If you're not ready, there's nothing wrong with that. Trust me."

Kurt looked up at Finn for the first time, "Have you… you know… done it yet?" Kurt asked. Finn smiled a small half smile and shook his head, 'no'. "I almost did.. tonight actually, but we stopped. I'm in the same boat you are. Just waiting for the right time." "Ok, I'm dying here. I told you my story, now you have to tell me who this person was that you almost had sex with. Especially since I haven't seen you date anyone and the only person you ever hang out with is Ra….Rachel. Oh my God. It was Rachel!?" Kurt said, covering his mouth with his hand in surprise.

"Hey, nobody knows. And we aren't hiding it, it's just new. So we are seeing what happens. And you know I have always liked Rachel. I was just too afraid to ask her out. I know now that I wasted a lot of time by not doing that because she liked me just as much." Finn said, feeling like an idiot. "Well I could have told you that. Well me and everyone else that ever spent more than two minutes with the both of you in a room. But as your brother, I have to tell you to be careful Finn. I know Rachel cares about you, but she is leaving in 3 months for new York. And I don't want to see you hurt. Even though Rachel is my friend and I care about her too, you are family so looking out for you first is my job."

Finn nodded, he knew his brother was right. The thought of Rachel leaving ate at him. He didn't want to see her go when he only just got her. But this was still something he was going to take a chance on. "I appreciate you having my back, but Rachel and I are the real deal. So if I get 3 months with her, or longer… it's a risk I'm willing to take. She's the one, Kurt." Kurt sat there silently. He knew that what his brother had said was the truth. He only wished that they had admitted their feelings for each other sooner. "I'm behind you guys 110%. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Well, I'm going to head up to bed. I'm super exhausted." Finn went to his room as well and stripped down to his boxers before crashing out. All he thought about until he fell asleep was Rachel. Although that was nothing new.

The next morning Rachel woke up, did her usual exercise routine before jumping in the shower. She had just gotten dressed in a pair of short blue jean shorts with a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and was just about to log onto her online profile to see if anyone had posted any photos from last night when she heard the doorbell. Her father yelled up, "I'll get it" so Rachel continued on. A few seconds later she heard, "Rachel, honey. Your friend is here." Rachel had a puzzled look on her face. She had no idea which friend would be there at 10 in the morning the night after a party. As she reached the bottom of the stairs her guest stepped around the corner, showing himself. "Good morning." Finn said with a smile. He was holding a single while tulip and handed it to Rachel. "I'll leave you two to talk." Her father said, then he walked upstairs. Rachel stepped forward and gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here?" She asked. "I look terrible."

"You look amazing. And I was hoping to surprise you and take you out to brunch. Maybe a walk at the park before?" He stood there looking like a love sick, terrified little boy. "I would love to. Just let me change." Rachel said. Before she turned to head up the stairs, Finn grabbed her wrist. "No. I love the way you look. Exactly this way." He said, looking up and down her body. Rachel felt a heat wave spread across her as his eyes scanned her. "Ok, well I am at least going to go fix my hair and put on a little make up. Give me 5 minutes." Then she was gone.

Finn killed time looking at all the pictures and awards on the wall of Rachel. One photo she was wearing a light pink leotard with a pink tutu and she looked to be 4-5 years old. Finn smiled. "Oh god, don't look at those. They are horrible." Rachel said as she reappeared. "You were adorable then. Just like now." Finn said, pulling her close to him by her waist. "Ready to go?" She asked, wanting to get out of the house before her parents started asking questions. "Yep. Let's go." Finn said. Rachel ran into her parents room to let them know she was leaving and they were on their way. At the park they were walking side by side. Their hands close but not really touching. They walked, talked and laughed about anything and everything. Once they finished their walk, Finn took Rachel to eat a small little café where they flirted hopelessly the entire time. They both were happier than they could ever remember being, and that made them both excited and scared to death. "What do you want to do now? We could to see a movie, or go to the zoo. Whatever you want." Finn said. "Well, a movie sounds great. But how about renting a movie and watching it your house?" Rachel asked. Finn swallowed hard, "Sure. Yeah. Let's go to the video store and pick something out."

Finn hoped that he would be able to control himself being alone with Rachel again. Maybe they should watch a movie in the living room, because if they watched it in his room he knew that it would be entirely too tempting. They walked into the video store and Finn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. She leaned her body into him as they strolled the isles in search of what to watch when they heard, "Well as I live and breathe. Finchell is finally happening." Santana and Brittney came walking up to the pair. "It's new." Rachel said with a shy smile. "Well no shit. We figured as much. I am just glad the two of you pulled your heads out of your asses. Better late than never I guess." Santa said and both Rachel and Finn laughed. "So what movie did the two of you saps pick out?" She asked. "Dear John." Rachel said. "It's one of my all time favorite movies and Finn has never seen it." "Shocker." Santana said with an eye roll. "Ok, well have fun trying to stay awake Frankenteen. We have places to be. Later." "Bye guys." Brittney added.

Rachel didn't care what anyone thought, and even though Santana was rough around the edges, she knew that she loved her and Finn and even if she never would admit it, she knew she was happy for them. "Let's go watch this movie." Finn said and Rachel couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

What If – Chapter 3

"Threeeeeee" Puck yelled as the basketball swished through the net. Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam were all at the park playing a few games of two on two and they were drenched in sweat. "Man, you got lucky." Finn said. "Yeah, yeah Hudson. Don't hate just because you were the star quarterback, but a shitty basketball player." Puck said, punching Finn in the arm.

"So what's up with tonight? Are we going to hit up that party over in Evergreen Estates?" Sam asked. A nearby school was having a huge party and word had spread quickly. Almost everyone that was old enough to go was going. "Quinn and I will be there for sure." Puck said. "Mercedes can't make it tonight, she's leaving for Cali next Wednesday, but I'm going. What about you and Berry? You guys have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. Will you guys be at the party?" Sam asked directly to Finn. "I'm not sure. Rachel isn't really big on parties, you guys know that." Finn said. The truth was he was hoping to take Rachel out to a really nice restaurant tonight, and ask her to be his girlfriend….officially. "Awe come on. I'll call Berry, she will be down before you know it." Puck added. "Nah bro. I have plans for us tonight. You guys have a great time though." Finn said standing up and picking up the basketball. "I'll hit you guys up later. I have to take care of a few things before tonight. Have fun tonight." And then he left.

He went home, showered and called to tell Rachel hi while he changed. Then he was out the door again and off to finalize a few more plans before picking her up at 7. He went to store and picked up a picnic basket and several items then dropped them off to Quinn who would help him with his plan before going to the party with Puck. Then he stopped by the florist that his step dad told him about and bought a bouquet of flowers. The last stop was at a jewelry store for the most important purchase.

Rachel stood in front of her full length mirror. Turning and looking at herself from different angles. Hoping she looked nice enough for her date tonight. Finn made sure to tell her that it wasn't a pizza and move type of date. When she asked what to wear, he said dress up as much as you would like. So she went out and bought a deep red dress that went down just past her knees and heels to match. She curled her hair in long, loose curls and left them hanging down. Just as she was putting the last strokes on her mascara she heard the doorbell. She came running down, passing her father who was almost there to open the door and jerked it open. "Hey, wow.. you look." She was at a loss for words. Finn stood there in a pair of khaki pants with a long sleeve button down shirt and a sleeveless sweater over it. His hair was cut fresh and short, a look she wasn't used to when it was usually messy and a big long. She loved it. "You look beautiful too. Breathtaking." He said. "These are for you." Taking the flowers, she smelled them and smiled. "They are beautiful Finn, thank you. I'll go put them in water and then we can be on our way." When she was gone into the kitchen, Rachel's father cleared his throat. "So, Finn. You and Rachel have been seeing a lot of each other lately." "Yes sir. You have an amazing daughter. I have always thought the world of her." Finn replied. "Finn, I know that what you and Rachel have is new and exciting and it's all that matters to either of you right now, but Rachel has worked very hard for her dreams. And she is leaving for New York at the end of summer. I don't want anything to mess that up. And I'm afraid that she is going to become more invested in this relationship, and then her dreams that were once the most important to her will be put on hold." Finn swallowed. He didn't know what to say. Sure he wanted Rachel to stay with him and never leave. That would be amazing. But he would never keep her from going to NYADA. He wanted her to have everything she ever wanted. He only hoped that he would become one of those things on that list. "Sir, I know you are only protecting your daughter, and I respect that, but I am not going to hold Rachel back. If anything I want to encourage her to achieve everything she has ever wanted. I promise you, I would never let Rachel pass up going to NYADA at the end of summer. You have my word." Hiram nodded his head, "I will take your word for it Mr. Hudson." Just then Rachel came back in to the room. "Ok daddy, we are going to get going. Don't wait up." Rachel said over her shoulder as she accepted Finn's hand and they walked out the door.

She could tell that something was eating at Finn, he was acting differently than he had been earlier in the day. She had a feeling it had something to do with her father and she would make sure to find out exactly what was said. "Are you ok?" She asked as they drove down the road. He turned his head towards her and offered a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm good. You really do look amazing tonight." He reached over and took her hand and squeezed it.

Finn pulled his truck to a parking space at the local park. "Um, Finn. What are we doing here? It's night time…. And I thought you wanted to go to dinner." Rachel asked, clearly confused as to why they were there at 730 at night. Finn just smiled and climbed out of the truck, walking around to open her door. "Do you trust me?" He asked, holding his hand out. "Completely." She said before placing her hand in his.

They walked hand in hand along the lake, the sun setting in the distance. It was the perfect temperature outside and Rachel thought to herself that if she could make time stand still, she would at this very moment. When they came around a bend her breath was caught. "Oh my.." She whispered as she saw a blanket spread out with two small candles lit. A picnic basket sitting next to it. There were two champagne flutes as well as a bottle of something on ice. "Finn… did you? How did you? When?" She couldn't finish a sentence. This was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. No, it was DEFINITELY the most romantic thing as she hadn't dated before. "I had a little help. You want to sit with me?" He asked. She nodded yes excitedly and they both sat down on the blanket as Finn opened the bottle and poured them two glasses of sparking grape juice. When they both had a glass he raised his and said, "To an endlessly romantic summer." Rachel smiled and said, "To an endless summer indeed." Their glasses clinked and they sipped.

The made conversation easily and talked about NYADA as well as their friends from school. Finn knew if he didn't come out and gather his courage, he would never ask her. "Rach, I need to ask you something." He said, his voice a bit shaky. Rachel squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "Is everything ok? What's wrong?" She asked, assuming it was something bad. Finn reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, revealing a small ring. "Oh my God." She said, her heart racing. "Finn—" "Wait, it's not what you think. Don't panic on me." He scooted closer to her and sat the box down, taking both of her hands in his as he sat on his knees directly in front of her. "I look back and I think about how insanely crazy I was in high school. The thought of having you for the last 4 years, and wasting all of that time when we could have been together. I know we don't have a whole lot of time left before life takes over, but I will never forgive myself if I don't do this. One day, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you. But for now, I know we need to take baby steps. So Rachel, will you be my girlfriend and accept this promise ring? The ring is a promise to love you and only you for as long as you will let me. It's a promise to keep on loving you for the rest of my life. To be loyal and dependable." Only seconds passed, but Finn felt like it had been an eternity. "Yes" Rachel said before jumping into his arms and kissing him as he fell back onto the blanket. Their make out was getting really heated and Finn decided to stop it before it became unsuitable for a public place. "Go home with me." He said on a chance. "Ok." Was all Rachel said, and then they quickly picked up their picnic before a drizzle of rain started to fall. They jogged back to the truck and jumped in. Rachel wiped the rain off her face and pulled the visor down to wipe away any running make up. The ring on her finger sparkled in the dome light of the truck and Finn reached over to grab her hand and pulled it towards his lips. Kissing the back of it he looked right at Rachel. "You're my boyfriend… I cannot believe it." She said. "And you're my girlfriend."

In Finn's room the kissed fiercely with passion and Rachel reached for the bottom of Finn's sweater, pulling it over his head in one quick motion. She began to unbutton his shirt when Finn grabbed her hands. "Rach.. Rachel… wait." He said between kisses. He wasn't sure where he was getting the strength to stop, but somehow he managed to muster up some. "Finn, why do you want me to stop?" She asked, feeling rejected. He looked down at her and raised her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly then closed her eyes as she leaned her head up and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I'm sure" she whispered.

The way Finn felt against Rachel's skin made her lose control. She had never wanted or desired anything more than she wanted Finn. Every touch, every kiss made a part of her come alive that hadn't been before. All the nerves and fear she had about her first time all went out the window. Finn was so gentle and sweet, constantly asking if she was ok. It was something she would remember for the rest of her life. She felt a connection stronger than any one she had with him before this moment. Timed seemed to stand still while they explored each other's bodies. When they were spent, short of breath and on the verge of exhaustion, Finn collapsed next to Rachel. His hand resting on her bare stomach. Not a sound was heard in the room aside from their fast breaths. Rachel turned over, resting her head on his chest, tracing random patterns on his naked chest. "I always dreamt about this moment. You made it a million times more special than I could have imagined." She said softly. Finn kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "I love you Rachel." He knew that he had never spoken truer words. He was madly in love with her, and he couldn't stop from saying it any longer. "I love you too. I always have, and I'm positive that I always will."

The rest of the night, Rachel and Finn spent laying in bed talking until she fell asleep on his chest. He looked down at her, noticing how beautifully sweet she looked. He drifted off to sleep, holding the love of his life in his arms. When the morning came, Finn woke up alone. He looked around the room, and there was no site of Rachel. He slipped on some pants and went downstairs. Kurt and Blaine were awake eating breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sunshine. You hungry?" Kurt asked. Finn looked around, not saying a word then turned to walk out. "Hey, Finn. Are you ok?" His brother tried again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I gotta go get dressed." Then he turned and ran up the stairs. He picked up his pants from the night before and pulled out his phone. No missed calls or texts. 'What the hell happened?' he said to himself. He thought everything went so well the night before. It didn't make sense for Rachel to disappear without a word. He tried to call her, but no answer. So he pulled on a shirt and shoes and ran out to his truck. He came to a stop in front of Rachel's house. He ran up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. After two rings and knocking, Rachel's dad opened the door. "Mr. Berry. Is Rachel home?" He asked. The man stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Finn, Rachel is a very special girl. Her whole life her father and I knew that she would achieve great things. Last night when she didn't come home we called her. We picked her up from your house at 4am. Now you gave me your word that you wouldn't do anything to keep her from her dreams, but yet what took place last night was completely opposite of that. Rachel will be leaving for New York in 3 days. Her father and I feel like the sooner she gets settled in and used to her surroundings the better adjusted she will be. I hope you can understand that this is what is best for her. You don't want her to be stuck in Lima, married to a mechanic with 1.5 kids by the time she is 20 do you?" Finn didn't say anything. Staring at his feet his shook his head 'no'. "That's a good man. If you love Rachel, and I think you do, then you will let her go because it's what is best for her. Now take care of yourself Mr. Hudson." And then he went back inside.

Finn walked over to his truck and climbed inside, staring at the steering wheel before slamming his fist against it several times. He started the truck and sped off angrily, unaware of the girl staring out of her window at him. Rachel collapsed into a pile on her floor in tears. She hated to see Finn hurt, and she wanted to be with him more than anything. Her fathers told her if she continued to see him they would not pay for NYADA. She looked down at the ring on her finger and flashes of the night before flooded her mind. That's when she decided that it didn't matter what it cost her, she would be with Finn. Finn was her future. NYADA or no NYADA, Finn was the most important part of what she had in store for herself. Nothing would be good enough without him by her side. She picked up her phone and called Tina. A few short rings and her friend picked up. "Tina, I need your help. How soon can you be at my house?" Rachel asked. Once she received confirmation that Tina would be there shortly, she went to find her fathers. She needed to convince them that she was leaving with her friends so they wouldn't assume she was going to Finn.

"Dad. Daddy. Tina is coming over to pick me up. And before you say anything, I am not going to see Finn. I know you were serious about what you told me, and I know you are only looking out for my future. I am only going to lunch with the girls. I want to say goodbye to them before I leave for New York. I know once I'm there I will be so busy getting things situated and I don't know when I will see them again." She lied. She hated to lie right to their faces, but she knew that there was no other option. She needed to get to Finn, and she needed to get to him as soon as possible. After some serious convincing, her fathers reluctantly allowed her to leave. Tina pulled up and Rachel came racing outside and jumped into her car. "Ok Rachel. I do not know what was so urgent, but you need to start filling me in." "You drive, I'll talk." Rachel said.

Rachel began filling Tina in on everything that had happened the night before and Tina asked excitedly, "You guys slept together. Oh wow. That's huge!" Tina said, turning the car onto Finn's street. But when they pulled up to his house, she noticed his truck was nowhere in sight. She pulled out her phone and dialed Finn's number. When he didn't answer, she left a voicemail. "Finn, baby… it's me. Please call me right back. I'm with Tina and I need to get to you. Please call me back. I love you." She said before hanging up the phone. "He was so upset when he left. I don't know why he won't answer my calls, but I don't blame him. He feels like I betrayed him." Rachel had tears falling. She didn't have a clue where Finn could be and she needed to find him. "Let's drive around and see if we can't spot his truck. That thing sticks out more than anything else in town." Tina joked.

They went up and down every street in search of Finn and just before they were going to give up Rachel yelled, "There! There's his truck. Pull in!" Tina turned into the parking lot, and they both sucked in a breath. They were sitting in the parking lot of the ARMY/AIR FORCE recruiting center. "no." Rachel said before running into the building to find Finn. Finn was sitting in a waiting room, a magazine in his hands. Just before she reached him a soldier with a clipboard called out his name, "Finn Hudson." And Finn stood up. Rachel ran up to Finn and got between he and the man. "Finn… No.." She said, and he looked down, shocked to see Rachel here. He didn't think he would ever see her again. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" He asked. "You cannot do this Finn. You can't. Please talk to me." She begged, digging her fists into his shirt. "I need you, and you can't leave me." She pleaded. "Rachel, your dad… he said you were leaving for New York. He was right. I am just a Lima loser, and you deserve so much more. You can't get caught up with a guy like me when you have such a huge, bright future ahead of you. Please. Just go. You need to do what you have to do, and so do I." He started to step around her when Rachel once again stopped him. "No. You are not some Lima loser. You are my boyfriend. And one day, if I have anything to say about it, you will be my husband. Sure NYADA was my dream. It was always my dream, but dreams change. You are my dream Finn. Because I could have it all and it wouldn't mean a thing if you weren't there to share it with me. You can't leave before you even give us a chance. We can't look back 10 years from now and wonder what would have happened it we acted differently in this very moment." The recruiter interrupted, "Excuse me, Mr. Hudson. We need to get your paperwork done, there are several other people who need to be seen. " Finn looked at the man, and back towards Rachel. She still had her ring on her finger and he smiled. He looked her into the eyes and said, "I love you too. And I can't imagine a life that doesn't have you in it. But what about your fathers? What about New York? I cannot let you give up on that. I won't." He said seriously.

"We will go to New York together. I don't have to live on campus. My scholarship pays for my schooling, so we just have to worry about rent and bills. But I don't care. I'll work as a waitress or whatever I have to so we can make ends meet. I don't care if we live in a cardboard box as long as we are in a cardboard box together." Finn leaned down and kissed her, not caring who heard. "I'll do whatever I have to so I can take care of you Rachel. Your dreams are my dreams too. Come on, lets get out of here and we will make a plan." He said, before everyone sitting around clapped and whistled for them. Rachel blushed and pulled her overly tall boyfriend out of the recruiting office. She explained to Tina that she needed to go be with Finn so they could figure out what to do and she understood completely. "I'll call you later." Rachel promised before Tina drove away.

"You want to go somewhere and talk?" Finn asked as he and Rachel sat in his truck. "After I do this." She said and leaned over to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you so much Finn." She said softly. "I love you too Rachel. And I always will." He promised.


	4. Chapter 4

What If – Chapter 4

Finn and Rachel drove around talking, and she knew she had to go back home before her fathers started to wonder what was going on. Finn hated the idea of leaving her there, afraid that they would convince her to stay and then he would lose her. But Rachel promised him that would not happen. "I have to get my clothes. I promise you, tomorrow we will be together and then nothing or no one will ever tear us apart. I love you." She said before she kissed him and jumped out of his truck to run the block to her house. Finn sat there watching her until she was out of his site. He needed to get home so he could call his parents. They weren't going to be happy about this, but it was what he had to do and they could either support him or not, either way it wouldn't change anything.

"Rachel, dear? How was your lunch with your friends?" Her father Hiram asked. Rachel wanted to vomit at the thought of continuing to lie to her fathers, but at this point she felt like she had no other choice. "It was fine. I just want to go up to my room and be by myself if that's ok." Her father walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Ok love, we will call you when dinner is ready." Rachel ran up to her room, opened her closet and pulled out two large suitcases. She packed as quickly as she could, but made sure not to take anything her fathers would notice if they were to walk into her room before she left with Finn. Her phone rang and she smiled when she was it was exactly who she thought it would be. "Hey babe." She said with a smile. "Did everything go ok?" Finn asked nervously. "Yes. I am packing right now. I feel horrible not telling them the truth but I know they would never support this." Finn was quiet for a moment. "I know Rach. I'm sorry. I'm fixing to talk to my parents. I was going to call but Kurt said they were due to be home in a couple of hours. If you need me, call me. I'll talk to you soon." He said before they hung up.

Finn was doing the same as Rachel and packing his room when Kurt came barging in without knocking. "Finn, Carole and Dad are—" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the suitcase and duffle bag on the bed full of Finn's clothes and random belongings. "What is going on? Where are you going?" Kurt asked. "Kurt, don't you know how to knock?" Finn said, still moving around his room, gathering things he would need. "Forgive me for barging in, but what in the world are you doing? You look like you're running away from home." Finn stopped moving and turned to look at his brother. He knew that he could tell Kurt and it wouldn't jeaopradize their plan. "Look, Rachel's fathers won't let us be together. They threated to not help her with school if she was in a relationship with me. So we are going to New York together. Her school is paid for, so we are going to get jobs and find us a small place. I have some money saved up from the tire shop so I know we have enough for some down payments on a place and utilities until we find jobs." Finn said. Kurt's eyes went wide. "You're serious about this aren't you? Finn, New York isn't an easy place to be. Rachel will be so busy with school and it's going to take so much time away from your relationship. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He questioned. "I am positive. And if you are going to do nothing but try to convince me not to go, then please just leave." Kurt stepped towards his brother, "Finn. I may not think this is the best idea in the world, and maybe you need a little more time to plan things out, but regardless, if this is what you want then I'm here to help. I have some money saved too if you need it. I'll help you both any way I can." Finn smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. "Thanks bro. I'm so glad to have a brother like you. But we should be ok. It's going to be my job to take care of Rachel, and I will. I'll find a shop there to work at or flip burgers. Whatever I have to do." Finn said. "Ok, well please talk to dad and Carole. You know they are really level headed and they might surprise you." Finn nodded. "yeah, I am going to. I don't plan on just sneaking out."

When Finn came downstairs his mother pulled him into a hug. "There's my graduated man. Finny, I missed you." She said. "I missed you too. Mom, Burt, can I talk to you both for a minute?" Burt looked at Carole and nodded. "Sure honey. Let's go sit down." Kurt excused himself so Finn could fill their parents in on his plan.

"Ok Finn, what's up?" Burt asked sitting next to Carole and across from a fidgeting Finn. "Before you say anything, promise me you will hear me out and let me finish." "Ok son, you're scaring me. Are you in some kind of trouble? Tell me what's wrong." She asked, more nervous than before. Finn told his parents exactly what he told Kurt, and much to his surprise they took it rather well. "I know a guy with a shop over there. It's not far from NYADA. I can put in a word for you. It's not the greatest, but it will put some money in your pocket." Burt said. "Thanks. That means a lot." Burt excused himself, leaving Finn alone with his mom. She stood up and walked over to sit next to Finn. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Baby, I am so proud of you. And you know I have always thought the world of Rachel, but as your mom I have to ask you if you are positive that this is what you want to do." Finn picked up his moms hand and kissed the back of it. "Mom, I have never wanted anything more than I want this. Rachel make me want to be a better person. Who knows, maybe once I'm in new York I can find me some little off Broadway plays to try out for. I really loved the Glee club and it became a real passion of mine. But even without that, Rachel is my future. I know we are young, and we aren't in any hurry to make serious commitments, but being together is what we both want." Finn assured her. "Ok. I'm going to miss you so much, but I promise to come visit you any chance I get. And you better call me and come see me too. You hear me?" She said, pointing her finger towards his face. "Yes maam. I will. I promise."

Burt came walking back into the room and walked over to Finn. Standing up he stepped into the open arms of his step father. When they pulled apart, Burt held out his hand. "I want you to take this. It's enough to get you two settled in until you can get a job and make some paychecks. And don't look at it like a hand out. You can pay me back a little at a time when ya'll are on your feet." He handed Finn a check and Finn's eyes went wide. "Burt. Mom… this is too much. Really. I'll figure it out." He tried. "No way. You're our son and it's our job to take care of you. Just go show New York what you're made of." "Thanks. Really." Finn said with a smile before running upstairs. He couldn't wait to call Rachel and tell her the good news. They wouldn't have to stress about where to live. They had enough money to get a hotel until they found a place and still be okay for a while as long as they budgeted right. He saw he had two missed calls, both from Rachel. So he hit send and called her right back. "Finn, my dads came in when I was packing. They know everything. I need to get out of here, I can't take this." She cried. "I'll be right there babe. Don't worry, we are going to be ok." He said before hanging up the phone and running down stairs. "Finn, honey. What's wrong?" Carole asked, seeing her son panicking. "Rachel's dad threw her out. I'm going to get her. Can she stay here please? Just for tonight?" Carole gave a yes and that was all he needed before he sped off to get to Rachel. He banged on the front door of Rachels house, knowing that she was inside crying made his skin boil.

The front door swung open revealing not one, but both of Rachels fathers. "Finn, I thought we told you—" Her dad began. "No. You don't get to tell me to stay away. I love your daughter, and I am going to keep on loving her no matter what either of you say. I wish things were different, and that you would just be happy for us, but that's not the case. But I am going to love her and take care of her regardless of your blessing or not." Finn said angrily.

"Now you listen here young man, we—" "Daddy! Dad! Stop!" Rachel said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Finn is right. You are being unfair, and I am leaving. We are going to be together, and there is nothing either of you can do to stop us. I am 18, and I am an adult. I love you both, but I won't have you control me and who I love." Rachel pulled her suitcases passed her fathers and Finn took them. Rachel didn't give them a chance to say anything else. She refused to let them throw anymore negativity at her. As Finn put her suitcases in the back of his truck, she watched her fathers both stand there as they drove away. She leaned her head over to Finn's shoulder and let herself cry. Once he was down the street he pulled over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhhh babe. It's going to be ok. We are going to be ok. If you are having any doubts, just tell me. I don't want you to do anything you aren't completely positive about." Finn said, half scared of her answer. With big, tear filled eyes she looked up at him. "I don't have a single doubt about us. I just wish my fathers weren't being this difficult. They are supposed to love me and support me through whatever choices I make. But just because this isn't what they want me to do, they are being so unfair."

Finn just held her until she stopped crying before they drove the rest of the way to his house. He put her suitcases in the hallway and he and Rachel walked into the kitchen where his parents, Kurt and Blaine were sitting eating dinner. "Hey guys, you remember Rachel. Rachel, my mom Carole and my step dad Burt. You know Kurt and Blaine already." Carole stood up and pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'm so glad you are here. Are you both hungry? I made chicken alfredo and it's really good. I'll fix you a plate." Carole said before walking over to the stove. "Mom, we aren't hungry right now, but we promise to come down and heat something up later. We are going to go to my room and talk. Is that ok?" Finn said and his mom nodded. "If you need anything, just let me know." "Thank you Mrs. Hummel. You're very kind." Rachel said before Finn led her up to his room, hand in hand.

Rachel looked around the room, the last time she was here they shared something incredible. And the night played through her mind. She ran her hand over the flannel blanket on his bed. She smiled when she looked up and saw Finn staring at her. He took a seat in the chair next to his bed. Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her softly. They parted and rested their foreheads against one another. "We are going to be ok Rach. I promise." Finn said, and he meant every single word. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have something for you. Well, for us." He said, as he stood up and walked over to his desk to pick up the check Burt had given him. "My parents are helping us get on our feet. It's enough to get a place and have a few months bills paid so we can get jobs. The money I have saved up we can use for a hotel while we are looking. They are going to let me pay them back in payments, so we will be alright. Don't you see… things are falling into place. We will make it. Together, there is nothing we can't achieve." Finn knelt down in front of Rachel and cupped her cheeks. "You are all I need to make it through anything life throws at me."

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn were laying together on his bed, they were watching a movie and Finn looked down to see that Rachel was sound asleep. He pulled the blanket up over her and kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed and heading down stairs. All of the lights were off and he walked towards the living room where he knew his mom kept the photo album. He turned on the lamp and sat down, album in hand. He flipped to the page where the photo of his father holding him on his lap was. His thumb traced the photo and he felt a few tears begin to fall. "I wish you were here. I graduated and I am all grown up. I'm fixing to take the biggest step in my life and you're missing it. I have this incredible woman in my life and you would have loved her. I know I do. Anyway, I have spent my whole life, trying to live up to the man you were, but I wanted to say that I'm done doing that. I'm going to live up to the man I know I can be. For my mom, for Rachel, and for me. Thank you for showing me everything I never want to be." Finn said before closing the photo album. He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out a water. He sat at the table and took a sip when the door opened and his mom walked in. "Hey. What are you doing awake?" she asked, pouring a cup of milk for herself. "I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and I just feel so bad for Rachel. You know, because of her dads." Finn said, tracing the top of his cup with his finger. His mom placed her hand over Finn's. "You and Rachel are going to be fine. It might be a challenge, but eventually her dad's will come around. As a parent, we don't always agree with the choices our kids make, but that doesn't mean we don't love them. And they love Rachel. That much is obvious, or they wouldn't be pushing so hard for her to have a successful future. Just give them time to warm up to the idea of you two. I'm sure they will surprise you." "Thanks mom. For always being there. I'm going to go up and try to get some sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow." Finn said before placing his cup in the sink and going back up to his room.

The next morning Rachel woke up, still dressed in her clothes from the previous day. She noticed her shoes were off and next to the bed though. She went to turn over, but an arm held her in place. She smiled, thinking how nice it will be to wake up this way all the time. She pulled his arm tighter around her and breathed in the smell that was all Finn. Not long after she felt Finn begin to stir. "mmm, good morning." He said in a raspy voice. "How did you sleep?" He asked. "I slept wonderfully. How about you?" "Never better. Are you hungry? I know we didn't eat dinner last night so you must be starving." Rachel sat up, and tucked the hair behind her ears. "Let me go wash up and we can eat. I could really use something, because I am a bit hungry." "Ok, the restroom is right across the hall. I'll meet you downstairs."

The morning went by quick and after lunch it was time for Rachel and Finn to leave. Several of their friends stopped by to say goodbye and wish them well. Everyone knew they belonged together, and were more than happy to see them finally giving each other a real chance. Finn's mom and step dad were the last to say goodbye and when Carole hugged Rachel, Finn watched with such happiness. He was so glad his mom loved Rachel, and Rachel seemed to love her too. When they hit the highway is when Finn broke the silence. "You ok Rach? If you want me to turn around, say the word. Because whatever you want is what I will do." Rachel scooted over next to him, sitting in the middle where she felt the most comfortable, and placed her hand on his thigh. "I am perfectly fine. I can't wait to get to New York and start our life together. Are YOU ok?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, I'm driving to New York, with a pretty girl next to me. How could I not be ok?"

The drive to New York was long, and Rachel and Finn talked about every single thing you could imagine. Their childhood, their future, their dreams and fears. It was all open for discussion and the conversation flowed easily. Neither felt the least bit uncomfortable talking about any topic. They laughed and joked and even cried a little when Finn talked about his father. Rachel felt incredibly special that he was opening himself up to her when he never talked about his dad with anyone other than his mom. She dozed off a few times and when she woke up Finn was singing quietly to a Journey song. She joined in and they turned it up loud and sang at the top of their lungs.

New York skyline came into view and Finn smiled. He knew this adventure was going to be one of a lifetime. He brushed some hair away from Rachel's face and gently woke her up. "Hey beautiful. We are here." He said softly. Rachel stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep. I'm sure you have been so tired trying to stay awake alone." She said, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. Do you remember what street that hotel was on? The one we looked up that rents by the week?" He asked. "It's on the corner of First and Lincoln." She said. He turned the truck accordingly and finally they parked in front of the hotel. Finn unloaded their bags while Rachel checked them in. Pushing open the door to their new "home away from home" they both looked around. It was far from fancy, and looked like something that would be in the projects somewhere. "Well, I think we need to look for a place sooner than later. Before one of us catch something in this place." Finn insisted as he sat their bags down. "I agree. But for now, we can fix this place up a little. I brought sheets and a blanket, so we can eliminate these that I'm sure are covered in all sorts of things we don't even want to imagine. Then we can go to the market and pick up a few groceries for this mini fridge. We will be ok Finn. We have a bed, a place to shower, a tv that you can play your xbox on, and each other." Finn smiled, he knew she was right. "You're right Rach. Let's get settled in and head out for something to eat. I'm starving."

The beginning of their journey was here, and they both couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

What If – Chapter 5

"This place is HUGE. I don't know how I will ever get used to it when I'm so used to the slowness of Lima." Finn said looking up at the sky scrapers while he and Rachel walked hand in hand down the street. They didn't leave their hotel room last night and spent time unpacking and Rachel pulled out a notebook writing down all the things they needed to do. Today they were going to purchase a paper to see what places were for rent, then going to the grocery store to stock up on things. It felt like such a rush being here alone. It was as if their dreams were unfolding right in front of them, and the best part is that nobody could tell them that they could not be together. They were young, in love and starting a life together. "I know, but isn't it incredible? I love it here already. And my favorite part is that you are here with me. That is a dream come true in itself." Rachel said, squeezing his arm and hugging him tighter.

Rachel's phone rang and both she and Finn looked down to see that it was her dad's calling again. "Are you going to answer babe? I'm sure they are worried about you. No matter what you're their little girl. And they have called a dozen times." Finn said, trying his best to convince her to answer. "I'm not ready yet Finn. I'm just not ready to talk to them because I know they are going to be so angry that I'm here. That WE are here. And I am happy. I don't want them to ruin this for me." She said honestly. She hit the ignore button and put her phone back into her purse. "Can we please just enjoy our first day in New York?" Rachel looked up at Finn with her deep brown eyes, and he knew there was no way he would win this one. All he wanted to do was make her happy so he nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want babe. Come on, I'm starving."

After lunch they went to the market and picked up what they needed before cutting through central park to go back to their motel. They both couldn't get over how beautiful the city was, and they were so excited for what was ahead. Walking down the street Finn was talking about the job that Burt had set up for him and he didn't notice Rachel had stopped walking several feet behind him. When she didn't answer something he asked he turned to see what was wrong. "Rach?" He walked back to where she stood frozen, staring straight up. "Babe, what is wrong?" He asked, looking up to see what she was looking at so intently. "This is it. NYADA." She said simply. "Wow. This place is huge." Finn said. "I spent my entire life dreaming of making it here. And in just over a month, I will be attending it. And I get to do it with you by my side. This is amazing." She turned and looked at Finn, a serious look on her face. "Thank you for helping me accomplish my dreams, and for creating even more by loving me." Finn sat his bags down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You already made my dreams come true. Because I am spending my life with you. You are by far the greatest dream I never knew I had." And he leaned over and kissed her.

Walking inside of their hotel, Rachel dropped the bags and threw herself onto the bed. "We have got to find a closer grocery store. That was brutal." Finn laughed, setting the bags on the small table in the corner. "It's because you have those little chicken arms." He joked, lying down next to Rachel on the bed. "Chicken arms? Really? I have perfectly proportioned arms for my body size." She said, pretending to be offended. "You're right. They are cute little arms. And next time we will take a cab." He said, leaning down and kissing her. Finn expected it to be a regular kiss, like they shared often. When he started to pull away, Rachel put her hand on the back of his head, keeping him against her. When they did stop kissing, it was for Rachel to speak. "I want you." She said softly. Finn's eyes went wide. Since their first time, they hadn't done it again. And he had to admit he wanted her even more than he did then because now he knows what it's like to be with Rachel Berry in a way that no one else would ever experience. "God, I want you too." He said, rolling on top of her. Clothes went flying, hands roamed bodies. Mouths exploring every inch of skin. This time seemed so different than their first time. They weren't scared, or nervous. The knew what to expect and their feelings for each other had been magnified greatly. Rachel was the first to scream out in pleasure. "Finnnnnnn! Oh my god!" she yelled as she was pushed over the edge of no return. It was only seconds before Finn followed suit. He collapsed on top of her, sweat dripping from each of their bodies. "That was…" He began, but so out of breath he couldn't finish. "Incredible? Amazing? Hot?" Rachel said with a laugh. Finn snuggled into the crook of her neck, kissing it softly. "All of the above."

After they lay there, cuddling and eventually having round two Rachel was standing under the spray of the shower. She was rinsing her hair with her eyes closed so she didn't notice Finn step into the shower with her. When his hands touched her shoulders, she jumped. "Finn, you scared the hell out of me." She said, but quickly leaned back into his arms. "Sorry. I just thought I could help wash your back." He offered, wiggling his eye brows when she turned around to face her. "You can wash my back anytime." He poured some body wash onto her loofah and rubbed circles across her back. "Mmm, I could so get used to this." She said. "You could get used to me washing your back?" He whispered. "No, I was referring to seeing you in the shower, naked." She played. Finn playfully smacked her butt and said, "You only want me for my body." He joked. "And don't you forget it." She joked in return.

The rest of their night was spent ordering in Chinese and watching a movie on the hotel room tv. Finn had to stand up and smack the side of the television a few times, when the picture would start to go fuzzy. "I cannot wait to find a place." Rachel said. "Yeah, but when we are telling our grandkids about how we started out, this will be an awesome chapter of our story." Finn said, and Rachel couldn't get over how adorable he was. "You're so cute." She said, leaning over and kissing his soy sauce covered lips. "I found a few apartments I wanted to show you. Maybe we could go check them out tomorrow. I'd really like to have a rough idea of where we are moving before you start work this week." Rachel said, pulling the newspaper off the nightstand to show Finn.

Finn reached for the paper and turned to place it immediately onto his night stand. He took the carton of fried rice out of Rachel's hand and sat it next to the paper. He climbed up her body, kissing the side of her neck, then her cheek, followed by her jaw the lips. "We will go look at whatever apartment you want. But if that is the plan… we need to turn off the lights and go to sleep." He said. Then he kissed her, his tongue tracing across her bottom lip before she opened her mouth, allowing him to kiss her fully. "Or, we could turn the lights off and make sure we are completely tired before falling asleep." She said reaching up and pulling the chain on the lamp, causing the room to go black. "I love the way you think Ms. Berry."

The next morning Rachel woke up, reached across to Finn's side of the bed with her eyes closed only to open them quickly when she was met with cold sheets and no boyfriend. She sat up, "Finn?" There was no answer so she pulled on one of his t-shirts before walking towards the restroom. The door was open so she knew he wasn't there. 'Where is he?' she said to herself. She went to pick up her phone to call him just as the door opened and in walked Finn. Two to-go cups of coffee and a pasty bag in hand. "Hey babe. I was hoping to get back before you woke up." He said, walking over and leaning down to give her a kiss. "I brought breakfast. There's this really nice bakery down the street. I brought you a vanilla bean cappuccino and a bagel." He said, handing her the items. "Have I told you how incredible you are?" She said, taking a sip of her coffee. "God that's gooooood." She added.

Rachel finished her breakfast and jumped up, walking over to the drawer and pulling out some clothes. "I'm going to jump in the shower … alone… and then we can get going. I can't wait to find our new place." Rachel said with a smile. "You sure you want to take a shower alone?" Finn called out as Rachel started to disappear behind the door. She poked her head back out and said, "Yes, because if I allow you in here, we won't leave for hours. I'll be quick." She said with a laugh. Finn took the opportunity to call his parents while Rachel was detained. A few rings and his mom picked up, "Finny! I'm so glad you called. How's New York? Are you guys doing ok?" She asked. "Hey mom. Yeah we are doing great. New York is huge, and everything we see is so different than home. We are fixing to go look for apartments. I just wanted to call and check in and let you know that we were doing good." Finn said. "Awe, baby I'm so happy for you both. Make sure you call me often. I know you're all grown up now, but you'll always be my baby. Good luck on the apartment hunt. I love you." She said before hanging up. Finn missed his mom a great deal. Even though he would never dream of going back to Lima without Rachel, he still wished that he was closer to his mom. He knew that if he felt this way, then Rachel must feel 10 times worse. She was a complete daddy's girl and even though she was doing a great job hiding her pain, she missed her parents. Finn made a mental note to try to come up with something to help patch up their relationship for Rachel's sake. He didn't want her to start school with so much stress and worry about her relationship with her father's to distract her.

The first apartment they walked into was nice, but before they even finished the tour Rachel whispered to Finn, "This isn't the apartment for us." He looked at her confused, "But we haven't even looked at the whole thing yet." He said. "I know, but I think when we find the right one, we will just… I don't know…. Feel it. It will feel like home. This place doesn't feel like home." She tried to explain, and Finn nodded. "ok babe." They told the realtor that they would get in touch with her if they made the decision to live there. They went to 4 other apartments and the same thing happened in each one. Rachel would tell Finn that it wasn't the right one. The last one they walked into was a huge, oversized loft. You had to slide open a huge metal door to get inside, and the walls were all chipped paint cement. Finn was waiting for Rachel to shut down the idea of this place quickly. So when she turned to him and smiled from ear to ear he was shocked. "This is it! This is the place Finn. We are home." She said seriously. "Rach, are you sure? This place needs a lot of work. I mean the asking price is great, and right in the range we need, but do you really want to have to do all of this?" He asked, pointing towards the walls and floor. "Think about how much fun it will be to pick out paint colors and make this place into whatever we want it to be. It will be something that is 100% you and I." Rachel said, her arms wrapping around Finn's waist. The lady that was showing them the apartment said, "I'll give you two a moment to talk this over. I'll be right outside. Take a look around some more if you'd like. Just keep in mind that there are other people, who are interested in this place, so if you don't want it let me know because someone else will." Once she was out, Rachel pulled Finn by the hand all around the loft. There was one area that was raised up higher with two steps leading up to where a bed would go. "This could be our bedroom area, and over there… that could be where we put the couch and tv. And over there we can put your drum set once we can move it here from Lima." Rachel's face was glowing as she said each word and pointed things out to Finn. He had to admit he was getting excited at the thought of making the place their own. And if it made Rachel this incredibly happy, then he was happy. "Ok. Let's do it! Let's tell the lady we want it." He said as Rachel squealed and jumped into his arms. "Thank you thank you thank you." She said kissing every inch of his face. "You're very welcome." He said before putting her down and the pair walked outside to talk to the realtor.

Things were set into motion and Finn and Rachel could be happier. They were set to move into their new apartment a week from the day they finalized the lease and since then Finn had just begun his new job at the shop Burt had referred him to. Rachel spent her days at the apartment painting so they would be able to move right in when Finn had his days off. She was on the top of a ladder, using the paint roller when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was her fathers. She thought about ignoring it, but she knew that she had to answer it eventually. She put the paint roller down and slid her finger across the screen. "Hello?" She said and her fathers instantly started to talk. "Rachel. Oh my God, honey. I'm so glad you're ok. We have been worried sick about you. Where are you?" They were speaking so fast that Rachel had to tell them to slow down. "I am fine. And I'm in New York." She said, waiting to hear their reaction. "What? Where on earth are you staying? I hate the idea of you being in that city alone. Rachel, come home dear. Just come back home until you start school. We would love to spend some time with you." Hiram said. "Dad. Daddy. I am not alone. Finn is here with me. And before you say anything about him I must warn you. I will not stand for you talking about him as if he were some type of black cloud hanging over my head. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't do this without him. We just got an apartment and even though we have to work hard for anything we have, we are happier than we could ever have imagined." The line was silent, and Rachel had to say 'hello' again to make sure her father hadn't hung up. "We were too wrapped up in making sure you made it to NYADA and achieved your dreams that we didn't stop to see that Finn was a part of that dream. It just all happened so fast, we didn't know what to say or do. We are so sorry for blowing this into such a huge mess. One that could have been avoided all together had we not been the over protective parents." Rachel smiled into the phone, "I wouldn't have you any other way." Rachel and her father's spend an hour on the phone as she filled them in on what had been happening in NY. They could hear the excitement rolling off her tongue as she described her dream city. "So where is Finn now?" Her dad asked. "He is at work. His step-father Burt Hummel set him up with a job at a friends shop so Finn has been working to pay the bills here so I can focus on going to school and nothing else." Rachel said.

"Is he taking good care of you baby girl? Do you need anything? Anything at all? We will always be here for you no matter if we agree with what you are doing or not. This is your life and its far time we start letting you live it. We raised you to be a good person, and I know that you will make us proud."

Once the line went dead and she ended her conversation with her dads she looked at the time on her phone. Finn should be off work any minute now. She started to pick everything up so could head back to their hotel and make something for dinner. When she pulled the sliding door open she was caught off guard when Finn stood there, face to face. "Babe. You're off early." She said, happy to see her man. "Yeah the boss had to close up early. Some family emergency. So I thought I would stop by here and see if you needed a hand."

"Well, your height would make some of this so much easier. You wouldn't even need the ladder." Rachel played. "Well point me in the direction you need me in." Finn said. Rachel sent him on his way to put a new coat on the restroom. The loft was starting to look like a totally different place all together. A little over an hour later, Finn reappeared. "Ok restroom is all done. Do you need me to paint anything else?" He asked holding the paint brush in his hand.

"We have to figure out how to get furniture. I mean we at least need a bed to sleep on." Rachel said, cleaning up the mess from their painting. "We still have plenty of money put away, and whatever else we need I will make sure we have. I promise you I will get you anything you want in this life that is within my reach." Finn smiled, leaning down and kissing his girlfriend. "How was your day?" he asked and Rachel's face said it all. "ok, spill it. What happened?" He tried again.

Rachel walked over to the window and looked out at the busy street below. "My dad's called today. They seem to have come around to the idea and wished us the best." Finn sat there silent. He wasn't sure how things between Rachel and her father's was going to go, but he knew that either way he would stand by her. He looked around the loft and smiled. He was home. And Rachel is what makes this empty loft into such.


	6. Chapter 6

What If – Chapter 6

The honeymoon phase of Rachel and Finn's relationship had passed by much quicker than they had wanted. They spent their free time walking the streets, going to any show they could afford, and spent hours and hours making love. They had reached new heights in their love making, and their connection had magnified immensely. Rachel had started classes two week s ago at NYADA and Finn had never seen her happier. She was truly in her element when she was at school, or even when she talked about it at home for that matter. Between Finn's hours at work, and Rachel's school and study groups the pair hadn't had a whole lot of time together. But tonight they were meeting for dinner at a small restaurant close to their apartment. Finn had been saving all his tips from doing oil changes and tire repairs for the past three weeks to prepare for this night. After stopping for a hair cut since Rachel loved it when he had a clean cut, he made it home and took a shower, pulled out the shirt he had ironed the night before and changed. He shaved and checked his appearance in the mirror one more time before grabbing his keys and phone and taking off. He stopped by a little street vendor to grab some flowers for Rachel. Sure money was tight, but tonight he was sparing no expense for his girl. He was only a couple blocks away from the restaurant his phone rang. Looking down he saw Rachel's face light up the screen.

"Hey baby. I was just about to text you to—" He began but the loud noise in the background made it hard for him to hear the other end. "Finn. Hey babe, I'm sorry I can't really hear you. My dance instructor has us all staying super late to practice for out freshman opener. I'm not sure how long I will be stuck here." Rachel said, and Finn felt his shoulders slump. He hadn't said a word so Rachel tried again. "Finn, babe? Are you there?" He stood up, cleared his throat and answered. "yeah, I'm here. I uh, I understand you have to stay. I mean I know that you need—" Finn was cut off by a voice he didn't recognize. "Rach, babe. Come on. We need to get rehearsing. We're up next." The man's voice said. Finn wrinkled his forehead, straining to hear over the noise on Rachel's end as well as the honking taxi's on his. "Who was that? Hello? Rachel?" He yelled. "Finn, I can't hear you. I have to get back. I'll call you on my way home. Love you." And then the line went dead.

Finn took his time walking home. He sat on a bench in central park and stared off at a couple that was walking hand in hand. They looked so happy and in love, and it hurt him because not long ago that was him and Rachel. He knew that coming to New York with her was going to be a challenge, because this is a sacrifice he wanted to make in order for her dreams to come true, but he never dreamed it would be this hard. And hearing some guy's voice calling HIS girlfriend "Babe" made his skin crawl. He sat there for hours unaware of the passing time. When the temperature started to drop he decided to head home. He couldn't believe he had lost track of time just sitting there, lost in his own thoughts. He took his time walking home, letting his thoughts run through him. He was so hurt over tonight, and he knew he shouldn't be. Rachel was going to NYADA. The school of her dreams. He felt like he should be happy that he was here to begin with. But still something kept pulling at the back of his mind. Walking up the stairs to their loft he heard the sound of the television playing from the other side of their door. Sliding it open he noticed Rachel fast asleep on the couch. He thought about waking her, but decided to let her rest and headed in to take a shower.

Rachel woke when she heard the shower running. She had papers spread across her lap and on the coffee table, so she pushed them off of her and walked towards the restroom. Passing the kitchen she saw a bouquet of flowers upside down in the trash. She pulled them out and saw the card that was attatched to them. She pulled it out of the envelope and read Finn's messy handwriting.

-Happy One Month in your land of dreams. I'm so happy to be celebrating this with you. To be sharing this life with you. I love you so much today, but I'll love you even more tomorrow. Love You Always, Finn-

She felt tears swell up. She had completely forgotten that they had plans tonight. She had been so wrapped up in everything she had going on with school that everything else had taken a back seat. She had promised to make Finn a priority, and she was doing a horrible job. She walked into the restroom just as Finn stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Hey. I didn't you hear come in." She said, leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms over her chest. Finn didn't say anything, instead he stepped past her and walked towards their bedroom to put some clothes on. "Oookay. I deserve that." She said, following him into the bedroom. He spun around, slipping a shirt on after his boxers. "Rachel, don't. I just want to go to bed. I have to be at work early in the morning." He still wouldn't look at her. He pulled the cover back and slid into bed. Pulling his lamp off quickly. He lay back and his arm crossed over his eyes. Part of him felt like he was being unfair, but the other part of him felt like he was the furthest thing from a priority to his girlfriend and for that he was angry.

"Finn. About tonight… I'm so sorry. I didn't remember about dinner. And after class, Broady and the others wanted to practice, so I—" At this Finn cut her off and sat up angrily. "Who the hell is Broady? Is that the guy that called you 'babe' on the phone? Huh? Is there something going on that you might want to tell me about? Because if you want me out of here so you can go on dates and be single, then just say so Rachel. Because I'm not going to stay here and just be someone who occupies your time when your not at NYADA." Finn said harshly. He wished he could take back the words, but knew he couldn't. The look of hurt on her face made his heart hurt. "Do you really think that way about me? That I would cheat on you? Broady is my dance partner, Finn. He is nobody. And the fact that you would even accuse me of that makes me beyond mad at you. How dare you!" She yelled back. "Rachel, I—" "No! You know what? I know that I messed up tonight, and I hurt your feelings. For that I am so sorry. But I am not going to sit here and defend myself for not being a cheater. And the fact that you would even think such a thing makes me question this relationship. Maybe you should—" Finn stood up, stepping away as if she had just slapped his face with the words he knew were fixing to come next. "Leave? Maybe I should leave? That's what you were going to say wasn't it? Well you know what Rachel, fine. I'm out of here. Good luck with your perfect life. You're here in New York. Exactly where you wanted to be. I hope it's everything you ever wanted, since I know I'm sure as hell not it." He ripped his jeans off the back of the chair and slipped them on before grabbing his shoes, phone and keys and walking out the front door.

Rachel started to stop him so many times but her body stayed frozen in its tracks. It wasn't until she heard their door slide shut with a loud 'bam' that she collapsed into a crying mess on her bed. How did things get this screwed up? They were so happy and in love and nothing could touch them, but yet their first big fight ended with them breaking up. Rachel felt sick. She couldn't believe what had just happened. When her phone rang she jumped up and ran over to answer it, expecting it to be Finn she didn't even look at the number and answered, "Finn. Baby…" She began, but the voice on the other end didn't match the one she loved so dearly. "Uh, nooo… Not Finn. It's Broady." Rachel's heart sank. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, all she wanted was to go back 15 minutes and none of this to have happened. "Broady, now isn't a good time. I really can't—" She tried, but he cut in. "I know it's really late and I'm sorry to bother you, it's just I can't find my cell phone. I was wondering if maybe you picked it up when you left on accident. I'm borrowing my roommates phone to call you now. It wouldn't be a big deal, but I'm supposed to open for work in the morning and kinda need my phone." He said, sounding desperate. Rachel let out a breath and walked over to her bag. Pulling her things out she sighed when she noticed his phone was indeed in her bag. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I left. I was in such a hurry to get home that I didn't even notice I had picked it up by mistake." She said. "What's your address and I will grab a cab and come pick it up." Rachel rolled her eyes, not wanting to see anyone, but he insisted he needed his phone so she gave him the address before hanging up and flopping back down on to her bed.

About a half hour later she still hadn't heard from Finn and she couldn't keep the tears from falling when she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her face the best she could before walking over to open the door. The second Broady laid eyes on Rachel he could tell she had been crying. He stepped inside uninvited and put his hand on her shoulder, not even closing the door behind him. "Rachel? Oh my God are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked. "Emotionally? Beyond. Physically? No." She said, turning away from him and walking over to the counter to retrieve his phone. "What happened? Hey… look at me." He tried again. When she looked up at him she couldn't help it. She fell into him and cried. She didn't think anything of it other than having someone to hold her while she cried. "Hey, hey. Shhh, it will be ok. Let's sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking her towards the couch. Once they were sitting down he stood up and walked over to the sink, pulled a glass from the dish drainer and poured her a glass of water before returning to her side on the couch. "Here. Drink this." He said, handing her the glass. "Thanks." She sipped the water before setting it on the coffee table and pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "So what happened? Where's your boyfriend?" Broady asked, looking over the couch to make sure he didn't see Finn. They had never met, but from the photos Rachel had shown him a dozen times he knew Finn was a really big dude. "He left me. He's gone." She said before the tears started to fall harder. He scooted closer to her and pulled her into his chest. "What happened?" He pushed. Rachel explained to him the play by play of their fight and Broady sat there listening.

"Rachel, NYADA is a tough program. You and I both know that. Finn doesn't understand because he doesn't go there. It's hard for anyone to understand the pressure we are under if they aren't going through it." He said. "No, Finn is such a great guy. He understands everything I'm dealing with, mostly anyway. He is always so supportive of everything I do. He is the one that pushes me when I feel like I can't keep going." She said, a small smile on her face just thinking of the night Finn surprised her with an at home 'Rachel Berry Production' one night.

Flashback

" _Hey babe. I'm home!" Rachel called out into the loft. When she didn't hear a response from Finn she had a puzzled look on her face. He had just text her an hour ago saying he was on his way home. 'That's weird' she said to herself. Walking further into their home she stopped when she saw Finn, standing there with a shirt and tie on. "Good evening. Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are prepared for the entertainment of a lifetime this evening." He said as Rachel walked up to him. She looked around and noticed a mic stand next to a second hand karaoke machine. The microphone was stretched up on the top of the stand and there was a small folding chair set next to one of the night stands. Finn had moved their bed off of the small raised platform and created a stage. She smiled much wider now that she had realized what he was doing. "Babe…" She tried, but Finn remained in character. "Excuse me, Ms. Berry. You're fans await your performance. We better get you on stage." He said, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back, leading her towards the 'stage'. "Are you serious?" She asked, looking up into those honey brown eyes. "As a heart attack." He said with a wink. "Finn, I'm in yoga pants and a sports bra. I would never be caught dead in this on stage." He laughed and said, "Lucky for you, your biggest fan is in the audience tonight and he just so happens to LOVE the way your yoga pants fit around your incredible butt, and that bra, well it hugs something he particularly loves." Rachel blushed and shook her head. She loved the way he could make her feel like the sexiest woman in the world, even when she knew she was far from it. She stepped up to the microphone and watched as Finn took a seat at his "table". "So, what is it that you would like to hear this evening?" She played._

" _It's right there on the stand." He said, pointing towards the makeshift music stand he created. He stood up, and ran over to the karaoke machine and hit play before quickly taking his seat again. Rachel looked at the paper and began to sing the song, "Need You Now". She took a minute to warm up to this 'performance' but soon, just as she did anytime she sang, she poured her heart into it. When she finished, she opened her eyes and looked at a standing Finn who was clapping like crazy. He pinched his lip and whistled before yelling 'bravo'. Rachel stepped down from the 'stage' and walked over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Now will you tell me what all this is about?" She asked. He looked down at her and smiled. "You have been so stressed this week, with starting classes and worrying about doing everything perfectly that I wanted to remind you exactly why we are here. Because seeing you do that, it's a feeling that I can't describe. When you sing you become alive. You light up light a freakin star. And anyone who hears you can't help but be pulled in like a beacon of light. You have a talent that should be shared with the world. You're voice is a gift that everyone should get to experience." Rachel had tears fill her eyes before pulling him down to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart she whispered, "I love you so much." Rachel knew that this man was the reason she would become anything in this life. Not because of her years of preparing herself for New York, but because his love was so strong it would help her conquer anything in her way._

 _When they broke apart she pulled his hand towards the 'stage/bedroom' and said, "Well since you went to all the trouble to set this up, why don't you and I sing a song together. Like old times." She winked. "How could I say no to someone as adorable as you?" He asked. "You can't. And don't you ever forget that."_

End of Flashback

Rachel didn't realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch while she and Broady were talking. She had cried for another hour or so while he sat there listening and eventually she dozed off. Broady knew that he should leave, but the fact was he did like Rachel. Even if he knew she had a boyfriend he still wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to lay here holding her. He silently hoped to himself that Rachel and Finn were really over and he would get his shot at being with her. The next morning his cellphone alarm went off to let him know it was time to get ready for work and it woke both him and Rachel. Rachel felt an arm draped across her chest and for a second snuggled into the embrace. "Mmm, why are we on the couch." She said, still half asleep. "We fell asleep talking." The voice said, and Rachel literally jumped up as if she were sitting on an open flame. "Broady? Oh my God, I forgot you were here. I must have fallen asleep when we were talking. Finn… oh my God. Finn." She looked around and there was still no sight of him. "He never came back last night." Broady said, reaching for her hand. "Sit back down. It's really early." He tried. "No. I have to find Finn. She ran over to grab her cell phone. No calls or texts from him. She was panicking. "He hasn't even called. Where could he be? He could be laying in a street somewhere hurt and I was here sleeping." She said, her freak out growing into a full force panic attack. "Rachel, I am sure he is fine. If he wanted to call you he would have. You need to calm down. You have your freshman opener today and you need to focus on that, nothing else is—" Rachel sat down on the couch, putting her face into her hand. Broady reached over, running his hand up and down her back. "Hey. Listen to me. You are going to be ok. This Finn guy doesn't know what he is losing. You are one hell of a catch, and any man would be more than happy to have you as his." Rachel looked up at Broady and before she had a chance to stop it he leaned over and kissed her. Her brain caught up with what was happening and she started to pull away but not fast enough as Finn yelled, "What the fuck!" Both she and Broady pulled apart quickly.

"FINN! It wasn't what it looked like! Please just—" She tried but Finn wasn't even looking at her. He lunged forward and his fist connected with Broady's face. Broady fell back onto the floor where Finn sat on top of him and punched him repeatedly. Rachel jumped on Finn and tried as much as she could to stop him. "Finn! Stop! Please!" She yelled. Using all the strength she had, which wasn't much of a match for Finn's brute force, she managed to pull him off of a bleeding Broady. "Ughhhh." Broady moaned from the floor holding his bleeding nose. "Rachel looked at Broady, then back to Finn who was out of breath and staring blankly. "Finn, please listen." She tried. Finn snapped back into reality and stood up, dusting off his pants. "Listen to what? To you tell me that the second I walked out the door last night you called his jackass over to comfort you? That you and he are just 'friends'? Because what I saw when I walked in here was the furthest thing from friendship!" He said, his anger coming to a boil. From the floor Broady tried to speak, "You are the one that left her. I would never do that!" Finn's eyes went wide and he started to lunge forward again, but Rachel got in between them. "Finn, please. Don't." She begged. "What? You protecting your new boyfriend? I can't believe you! I knew you and I had a fight, and I was a wreck walking around all night. I came back here to beg you to forgive me for being such a selfish asshole and find out that I wasn't the asshole in this situation. So you enjoy yourself. " He walked over to the dresser and the closet and pulled out a duffel bag tossing clothes into it. "Rachel ran up to him, trying to grab his arm to stop him. "Finn. Please don't leave. Please!" She begged. "Let him go Rachel." Broady added, but this time Rachel was the one who yelled at him. "Broady, get out! Just…get…out!" She said with force. Broady shook his head and walked over, sliding the door shut behind him. Rachel turned her attention back to Finn who was grabbing his work uniforms and shoving them into the already full bag. "Babe, Please calm down and talk to me."

Finn stopped moving, his hands holding onto each side of the dresser trying his best to hold in the hurt he was feeling. He didn't even realize he had tears falling freely down his face until Rachel reached up and wiped them away. "Finn, nothing happened. You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. I was crying about how much I missed and loved you when HE tried to kiss ME." She explained. Finn's heart was racing and he knew deep down that Rachel would never lie right to his face. He turned around, forcing himself to look her in the eyes for the first time since walking into the loft. "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked seriously. Rachel shook her head 'no'. "I don't have feelings for anyone other than you Finn. You are the love of my life. I have waited 4 years to be with you and there is no way that one argument is going to make me stop. "I love you so much Finn and I am so sorry for not making you a priority. You are the most important person in my life and I don't care about NYADA or anything else. Without you, nothing else means anything to me. Please… please don't leave." She begged.

Finn felt his walls breaking. He loved Rachel with everything he had inside of him, and last night that is all he wanted, was for her to realize that she had pushed him to the furthest burner she possibly could and it was killing him. "I love you too Rachel. And I know you are going to have commitments and things you have to do and I support that. But I'm here because I want to help you. I want to be a part of all this. With you. But if I'm just a distraction, then I don't want to be here. I want you to have everything you ever wanted. But that guy? That guy I don't trust as far as I can throw." He said seriously.

"You will never have to worry about him or any other guy Finn. You are it for me. " She said, stepping closer to him and then reached for his bag, dumping all of the clothes out of it onto the floor. Finn watched her actions and his head tilted to the side in confusion. "You are the most special person in my life, and I want to show you how special you are. How there is something that nobody else will ever have. Only you…" She pulled his hand and he stepped towards her. She sat on her knees on the bed, leaning up towards him and pulling his head down to hers. "I never want anything person touching me.." she kissed his jaw, "here." She said as she put his hands over her center. "or here" she added placing his over hand over her breast. "I'm yours and only yours." She said before capturing his lips fully and pulling him onto the bed with her.

She silently told herself that letting Finn feel like he wasn't important to her would be something she would never let happen again. After all, New York would never be home without the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

What If – Chapter 7

Rachel stood in the kitchen, swaying her hips, humming to a song that was playing quietly on her iPod. She had woken up early and started cooking breakfast for Finn. It was Saturday morning and the first time in a week that she and Finn had been able to both wake up at the same time, and have the entire day to them selves. After their huge fight two weeks ago they had been trying as hard as possible to spend any down time together. And considering the fact that 'down time' was few and far between, Rachel wanted to make this day completely about the couple. Sure, they went to bed every night in the same bed, but a lot of nights when she made it in from studying or practice Finn was asleep on the couch or the bed. He had been working as many hours as he possibly could lately. He said it was to pass the time, but Rachel knew he was up to something. She knew it wasn't anything bad, but she knew Finn well enough to know when he had his mind focused on something.

Just as she was plating the food she heard Finn stirring in the bed. She placed his plate on the bed tray and poured him a glass of orange juice. Walking over to the bed she sat next to him as he scooted up to a sitting position. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Good morning beautiful. Wow, this looks great. I'm starving." He said softly with his signature smile that melted Rachel's heart every time. "Well we did work up an appetite last night." Rachel said, winking at her boyfriend. Rachel noticed the way Finn's chest had become so much more muscular since he started working at the shop. Probably all the lifting he does, but she definitely loved the change. It made her silently remind herself that she needed to put in some more working out herself. The last thing she wanted was Finn to be some sculpted stud and her become a chubby diva. "That is true. Want to share?" He asked, scooting over to make room for her to sit next to him. "Nope, this is all for my man. I am jumping in the shower so I can get dressed and we can head out for a day of nothing but 'us' time." She smiled and walked towards the restroom. Finn watched her as she walked, noticing how she swung her hips that extra bit just for his own viewing. "Damn" he mumbled to himself. He swore that even though they had several rounds of hot love making the night before he could easily take her again right here and now. He shook his head, telling himself that now was not the time. His breakfast was exactly what he needed. Most days he picked up a burrito on the way to the shop since Rachel was still sleeping when he had to get up. And his lunch's usually consisted of a smoothie or a salad since he had been watching what he ate. His latest routine was going to the gym after work. Even though he worked long hours at the shop, Rachel's hours were always much longer. He handled most of the dinner cooking since she wouldn't get home in time to shower and sleep much less cook. He didn't mind really, he was just happy to be helping her. And knowing she had a plate of food ready when she got home at night made him feel like he was doing his part to take care of her.

Finn walked over to the couch and turned on the tv, knowing he had plenty of time before Rachel would be ready and he could dress and be out the door in 5 minutes time. What he didn't expect was to see his step dad on the first channel he selected. He still wasn't used to seeing him as a state senator. It was way cool he had to admit, but still shocking. He was talking about the latest small business tax when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He thought to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone, and as far as he knew, Rachel didn't either. He grabbed his discarded jeans from the floor and slipped them on before the person knocked again. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." He called out to the impatient visitor. He slid the door open and was caught off guard to see Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Quinn standing there. "Well are you going to invite us in or are you going to stand there with your mouth open waiting for a fly to land in there?" Puck said, punching Finn in the shoulder. "Holy shit, what are you guys doing here? How did you know where our place was?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Your mom told me dude. She said you guys would probably love to see some friendly faces, so here ya go." Puck added smiling with a really big cheesy smile. Finn laughed, he had truly missed his best friend. "Come in!" He said, stepping back and hugging Mercedes and Quinn hello before shaking Sam's hand. "Hey man, it's great to see you." Sam said in passing.

Finn closed the door and walked over to the group. "Sorry, we weren't expecting visitors." He said picking up some of Rachel's school papers up that were scattered on one end of the couch and across the coffee table. "Here, have a seat." He offered and everyone sat down. Finn pulled up the chair from the small desk in the corner. "So, where's Berry?" Puck asked looking around. "Oh, she's in the shower. We were getting ready to head out and find something to do. You guys picked a great day to come. It's the first day we have had off at the same time." Just then Rachel came walking out, a towel around her body and one she was using to dry her hair, oblivious to any visitors. "Babe, I should have had you join me in that shower. I could have used some morning se—" "Uh Rach! Look who's here!" Finn said quickly cutting her off before she finished the sentence he was certain she hadn't meant for their friends to hear. Mercedes, Quinn and Sam all smiled, hiding a laugh and Puck said, "That's what I'm talking about! Get it Berry." Rachel ripped the towel off her head instantly looking up when she heard Puck's voice. "Oh my God! You guys are here! Ahhhh!" She started to run over to them and stopped when she realized she was in a towel. "Um, hold that thought." And she ran back into the restroom to throw on some clothes. Poking her head back out she said, "Um, Finn, could you toss me some clothes please?" Finn laughed, "Sure babe."

Once he handed her the clothes and she was dressed more appropriately she came back out. "Now that I'm decent give me some hugs!" She squealed as she ran towards her girlfriends. They all quickly complimenting each other on how good this or that looked. Puck leaned over and whispered to Finn, "Is it just me or has graduation done wonders for Berry. Capital "H" O-T hot." He said and then Finn smacked him on the back of the head. "Oww!" He yelled. "Watch it Puckerman. That's my girl you're talking about."

The group caught up for a few more minutes before they all headed out and went in search of what they could get themselves into. Rachel shocked them all when she told them about a bar she had heard about from other freshman that didn't card minors. So here they were, sitting in the middle of this karaoke bar with their 3rd round of drinks standing in front of them. "These drinks are grrrreeeaatt." Rachel said, leaning into Finn and he wrapped his arm around her. "I am so happy you guys are here. This is great." Finn said to their friends. "And Mercedes…. Quinn… I owe you guys a huge thank you." The girls looked at each other, then back to him confused. "What for?" Mercedes asked. He pulled Rachel closer to him and said, "Because of you guys Rachel and I finally got together. I know that you both were behind the scenes the night of Pucks party, and I owe the fact that I am happier than I ever thought I could be to both of you. So thanks." He flashed one of his half cocked smiles to them and they both smiled back saying it was their pleasure.

"Ok, this party just turned sappy. Let's sign up and show these city folk what it's like to sing McKinnley High style." Puck said, standing up and pulling Finn and Sam with him to sign up for Karaoke. There wasn't a shy bone in the group and they were all always up for an impromptu performance so the girls sat waiting, eagerly. The guys huddled around the binder flipping through songs so Mercedes and Quinn took the chance to grill Rachel. "Ok girl, you better start spilling the goods. How is life with your dream man?" Mercedes asked, resting her chin on her hand. "And don't leave anything out." Quinn added. "It's been amazing to say the least. Finn is everything and so much more than I ever wanted. He's incredible. The way he loves me makes me out of this world happy. I can't explain it." "Sounds like you described it pretty damn well to me." Mercedes said with a laugh. Rachel turned her head and saw Finn looking at her with a smile. He shot her a wink that both Mercedes and Quinn noticed. "Awe you two are so cute it's sick." Quinn said. Rachel just looked down at her drink and blushed. She really did have a great man and she didn't know what she did to get this lucky, but she sure was thankful for whatever it was.

"Hey Rachel." A voice said from behind Rachel. Mercedes and Quinn looked up and Mercedes said, "Dayyy—ummmm, he's hot." To Quinn but loud enough for Rachel to hear. Although she didn't need to turn around to know exactly who that voice belonged to. She turned around and saw Broady standing there. "Broady." She said simply. She hadn't spoken to him other than what she absolutely couldn't avoid because of school, and she knew that Finn wasn't going to be very happy with his presence any more than she did. "What are you doing here?" She asked, unamused by him or his looks. Sure he was hot, Rachel wasn't blind nor dead, but he didn't have anything she was interested in. "A group of us from class are here, checking out the karaoke. Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, assuming she was there alone. But a tap on his shoulder made him spin around to find a much taller, and much less friendly Finn. "He's right here. How's it going Broady? I see your nose healed up pretty well." Finn offered a tight, forced smile. "I was uh, just saying hi. I mean, I was just leaving." He said before shooting a quick 'bye' to Rachel and running back to his table with his invisible tail tucked between his legs. "Okay, what did we miss there." Quinn asked, pointing towards Broady's retreating form. "That is NOTHING we want to talk about." Rachel said, reaching for Finn's arm and pulling him closer to her. "Nah, uh. You can't have a man that looks like that come up to you like some love sick puppy and then not explain who he is. No offense Finn." Mercedes pushed. "It's fine. You can tell them." Finn said to his girlfriend before lifting his beer and taking a really large drink, looking everywhere but at his girlfriend. Quinn and Mercedes didn't miss the sudden shift in mood and before Rachel had to answer Quinn spoke up. "I'm sure he's nobody important." Quinn said widening her eyes to Mercedes to get her to see the point was to DROP the whole Broady discussion.

"So, when is it our turn?" Rachel asked, trying desperately to change the mood back to a light and happy one. "We're after this guy who sounds like a cow giving birth." Puck said. They all laughed and shortly their names were called. Puck lifted his beer and chugged what was left in it while Rachel sucked down the last of her Cosmo and reached to pull Finn up on stage by his hand. She and Finn stood in the middle front, while Puck, Sam, Quinn and Mercedes stood in a row behind them. The music started and Finn started out.

"Highway run… into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round your on my mind."

Rachel came in, "Restless hearts… sleep alone tonight… Sending all my love along the wire…

They sang together, "They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line its been you and me. Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oh boy you stand by me… I'm forever yours….. Faithfully….

The song played and it was as if everyone disappeared, just like any other time the two of them sang. Rachel turned her back to Finn, looking off into the distance of the bar singing her verse while Finn came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close, harmonizing on his parts. Anyone in the room could tell that these two were magnets. Anywhere they moved on the stage the other pulled them. The way they looked at each other was enough to set anyone on fire. It was a mix of so many different emotions. Lust, want, need, hunger, passion, desire and sheer and undeniable love. One of the guys at the table with Broady leaned over and said, "Isn't that the girl you swore you would conquer this semester? Looks like you don't have a prayer bro." And Broady rolled his eyes before repositioning himself in the chair that he had quickly become very uncomfortable in.

"I'm still Yours… faith—fully…" They sang as the song came to a close and the whole place was on its feet clapping and whistling. But Rachel and Finn didn't budge. There were face to face, millimeters apart and Finn's fingers touched Rachel's jaw before lifting her face up to kiss her lips. "I love you." He said when they broke apart. "And I love you." She said before he wrapped his arm protectively around her and they walked off the stage. Finn looked over and noticed that Broady was staring and making it more than obvious. Finn felt his chest swell with pride, because he knew that at the end of this night, he would be the one taking Rachel home. Just like he would be every night in the future.

The crowd still cheering for more, so the guys told the girls to get up there and do another. "Go on, show them what you're made of babe." Finn said, smacking Rachel playfully on the butt. She started to walk up to the stage with the girls but ran back over to Finn and kissed his lips quickly then turning around to head on stage.

The girls leaned over and talked to the karaoke man before turning their backs to the crowd and waiting for the music to start. When the beat started to pound the room Rachel was the first to turn around and sing, "I love it in your room tonight, your the only one who gets through to me. In the warm of the candlight I know what you're gonna do to me. "in your roooooom" the girls sang. "Come alive when I'm with you… I'll do anything you want me to… in your room…."

Rachel jumped down off the stage and walked over to a couple men, rubbing on their arm, or running her fingers through their hair singing and dancing as she made her way to Finn. She stopped in front of Finn and spread his legs before turning her back to him and swaying her way down to squat and coming back up. Her head turned to the side so she was brushing her lips across the side of his neck.

"Feels good, in your room. Let's lock the world out. Feel s so good when we kiss… nobody ever made me crazy like thiiiiiiiiiiis." She sang turning to face Finn, shaking her chest in front of him causing him to adjust himself on the chair.

They sang along and Rachel jumped back on stage. They moved together in a routine they had used numerous time in Glee and the crowd was eating it up. They finished, completely out of breath and joined hands before all 3 taking a bow with their applause. When they got back to the table Rachel jumped into Finn's arms and he hugged her tight. "You were great." He said into her ear.

A few hours later, the group stood outside on the sidewalk of the bar. "Well we had so much fun. We have to get back to the hotel because we have to get back to Lima tomorrow because Mercedes has to fly back out the next day. We just had to come see you guys." Quinn said.

"Awe you guys…. I'm so glad you came. I miss you so much." Rachel said, hugging her girls. Finn stepped away letting them do their thing while he shook Sam and Pucks hands and did a fist bump. "Stay in touch Hudson. Just because your up here in fancy NY, doesn't mean you can forget who your real friends are." Puck said before stepping away to hail a cab. "Sure thing."

Once their friends were in the cab headed back to the hotel, Finn pulled Rachel by the hand and said, "You ready to go home Ms. Berry?" And she hugged him close, her hand across his stomach. "I am definitely ready to go home with you." They walked and talking about their day and how much fun they had. Even though they were so far from home, it was nice to have a small piece of home come to them. "So I know we didn't get our day together all alone like we had planned but I think this day turned out really awesome." Finn said as they walked into their apartment. "I mean, I know we wanted to catch up on some much needed alone time, but we live together and those guys are never around." He added, hanging up his sweater by the front door. "It was a perfect weekend." Rachel said, pulling her shirt up over her head, dropping it on the floor. Finn cocked his head to the side, it wasn't like Rachel to just drop clothes on the floor. That was more his doing mostly. Then she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sliding it over her shoulders and onto the floor as well, taking another step. She looked back over her shoulder towards Finn and slowly and painfully unbuttoned her jeans, bending over to giving him an excellent view of her butt as she slid them down, eyes still locked on his. "But who says we can't end the day with some very much alone time?"

That was all she had to say and Finn was running towards her, his clothes being tossed here and there as he went. Rachel laughed as he practically football tackled her to the bed. She might not have had him to herself all day, but right now he was all hers… and he always would be if she had anything to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8

What If – Chapter 8

"Right on, Rachel! Great Job!" The instructor cheered as Rachel finished the last note of her solo in practice, quickly backing away from her dancing partner, Broady. She hated to be this close to him even though it was something she couldn't avoid. Even after asking repeatedly for a change in assigned partners, she was unsuccessful. "Thanks Ms. Watts." Rachel beamed. Tonight was their first semester performance, the "freshman opener" as the students like to call it over the years. Rachel and Broady were set to perform last tonight and she was both excited and nervous. "Relax Rach. You're going to do great. We are going to do great." He said with a wink. 'Ugh, he just insists on being this flirtatious, obnoxious self.' She thought to herself. This guy just does not take a hint. And one would think that Finn's extremely large fist to his face would be a pretty obvious hint to leave her alone. But still, over the past several months, Broady had yet to give up on his quest to win one Rachel Berry. "I'll see you tonight. Will your unusually huge boyfriend be attending his love's performance? Or does he have some tires to patch up?" Broady said, tossing his dance shoes into his duffel bag. Rachel had to fight the urge to flip him off, and she probably would have done exactly that had their teacher not been in the room. So instead she knew how to hit him where it hurt. "Yes, Finn will most definitely be in attendance. I mean, he is my good luck charm." She said, turning to walk away with her head high. Broady spoke up, "Hey Rach, if you need any help loosening up before the performance, I'd be more than happy to help you stretch those tight, firm muscles." He said, coming to a stop only inches away from her face, so close she could feel his breath against her cheek. Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks, but Finn helps me do some pretty intense positions.. I mean stretches before any vigorous activities. I'll be nice and limber before we perform. See ya tonight Broady!" She said over her shoulder, leaving him standing with his jaw on the ground.

Rachel left school and walked towards the tuxedo rental place to pick up Finn's tux for tonight. He had insisted on trying to fit it in on his lunch break so Rachel could devote her time to focusing on her night, but Rachel argued that she only had a half day today and would have more than enough time to pick it up for him. She was on her way when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled as she saw the face of the man on her mind light up the screen. "Hey sexy. How's my favorite greasy man?" She said into the phone. "Hey babe. I was calling to see how your practice went. All ready for tonight? I know you're going to be great." Finn said and Rachel swore she could hear the pride and love in his voice. She knew that bringing Finn to New York with her was something she would never regret, but the way he had shown her how supportive and loving he truly was every day made her fall more and more in love with him. "I'm ready to go. How's work?" She asked as a loud rattling nose filled the phone. "Sorry babe, gotta get back to work. I miss you. See you tonight." Finn said before their conversation was over.

Tux in hand Rachel walked down the street with her head high. She had her amazing man, the one she had wanted for years, she was living in New York, attending NYADA and kicking ass at it if she did say so herself, and tonight she was going to blow the audience away with her performance. Everything was going so perfectly. She felt like she needed to pinch herself at times to know that this was real life, and not some dream. When she walked up to her apartment she had a very confused look on her face, she swore she heard noise coming from inside, but that was impossible. Finn was at work, she had literally just spoken to him moments ago. Maybe he had left the television on this morning after she left, he was notorious for doing that. She slid the door open and jumped when she saw both of her fathers sitting on the couch, as well as Finn's mom and step dad. "Whoa.. Hey!" Rachel said, completely shocked and confused at the same time. "What? How?" She began, but her dad came up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh honey, we are so happy to see you." He said as her other father walked up and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Ok dear, let her go. She can't breathe with you squeezing her like that. And the poor girl has her hands full. Let me take that from you." Her father said, removing Finn's large tux from her hands, as well as a small grocery bag. She almost let him walk off with the bag before snapping and realizing what was inside. "Oh dad, let me do that." She said, running over and taking the bag, placing the juice inside the refrigerator and carrying the bag over to her 'bedroom' and tossing it behind a laundry basket. The last thing she needed was the utter embarrassment of her dad pulling out the box of condoms she had just bought. They had used their last one the night before, and this morning when their make out grew hotter it was a complete downer that they had to take cold showers to cool down since they discovered they were no longer stocked with protection.

Finn's mom and step dad came over and gave her a hug hello as well and Rachel couldn't stop smiling. It was so nice to see them. It had been a while since they had any visitors and having a reminder of home every now and again was nice. "So, not that I'm not thrilled about you all being here, but how? How did you get here?" she asked. Carole spoke up first, "Finn told us about your performance tonight and he booked our flights. We stopped by the shop on the way and he gave us the key. So he asked us to wait here and then we could all visit for a bit." She said, beaming at her son's girlfriend. "We offered to pay for our own flights, but he insisted that he pay. You two kids shouldn't spend that kind of money right now dear." Rachel's father said, the accountant side of him coming out. "Well, I uh, didn't exactly know we did." Rachel said, this all being news to her. "But it makes sense now. He has been putting in tons of extra hours at work, and I knew he was saving up for something. And now I know what that was." Rachel said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Don't be mad sweetheart, he was just trying to do something special for your first big performance. I'm sure he didn't mean anything bad by this." Carole said, trying to make sure Rachel wasn't upset with Finn. She had never seen her son try so hard to make any one certain person happy, and she honestly loved the new man Finn had become. The man Rachel had helped him become. "Oh I'm not mad. Not at all. Quite the opposite actually. I never stop being surprised by your son. He is so thoughtful and sweet and I don't know what I did to deserve him. And thank you for all coming. I know you all have such busy lives, and it means the world to me that you will be there tonight." Rachel said, squeezing Carole's hand. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rachel whipped up some salad for her and the parents before excusing her self to shower. She had to start getting ready and Finn would be home soon and need the shower as well. He never failed to come home covered in grease from head to toe. Most girls would find that disgusting, but once Rachel got used to the mix of sweat, grease and his Irish spring body wash she fell in love with the scent as it was all Finn. She was standing in the restroom, curling her hair with nothing but a strapless bra and lacy panties on when she heard a soft knock on the door, followed by Finn peaking his grease smeared face inside. "Hey babe. I'm home." He said softly. "Did you like my surprise?" He asked with a smile. "Finn Hudson, get your filthy butt in here right now. There is something I need to say to you." She said, playing really well at being angry. Finn swallowed hard, cursing himself for having the parents come without telling Rachel first. "Look babe, I was only trying to make your night special, I didn't think you would—" He began, but she lifted her finger and touched it to his lips to quiet him. "You…are…amazing." She said, kissing him between each word. She pulled his arms around her and he hesitated. "Babe, I'm dirty. I don't want to make you dirty too." He said, thinking of her white underwear. "You can make me dirty anytime." She said in a sexy whisper before locking her fingers into his hair and pulling him into a heated kiss. Finn loved where this was going, only the fact that not only his parents, but Rachel's as well were on the other side of the door kind of made it a total mood kill. He broke apart and kissed the tip of her nose. "We can pick this up later. Right now I need to shower and put on that monkey suit so I can escort my star to her debut performance." Finn said, pulling his uniform off and tossing it at the hamper, missing it by a foot and turning on the shower before stepping in. "Good thing you played football instead of basketball, Hudson." She played as she leaned down and picked up his dirty clothes to put inside the hamper. He pulled the curtain back, water running down his face and poked his head out. "What babe? I couldn't hear you." She just laughed and said, 'never mind' before going back to her hair and make up. Finn finished his shower and slipped on his pants and undershirt before stepping out so Rachel could finish with her primping.

Outside in the living room his mom helped him with his bowtie while Rachel's fathers went to the vendor to grab some flowers for Rachel after Finn gave them the cash. Finn and Burt were lost in a Yankees game on the television and didn't hear the restroom door open. Carole was the first to see her and loud enough so Finn could hear she said, "Oh my God. You're so beautiful." Finn whipped his head around, the tv becoming nothing of importance and locked eyes on his girlfriend. Rachel wore a long, tightly fitted dress that had a long wavy bottom. The neck plunged from her collar bone down to her belly button and revealed the sides of her breasts. Finn felt his mouth go dry at the sight. "Wow. You… look… you uh.." he stuttered as he walked towards her. "You take my breath away." He finally said, touching her cheek. "You look mighty handsome yourself, sir." She said with a wink. "You're going to steal the show tonight babe. Nobody will be able to take their eyes off of you. And not just because of your dancing and singing.." He said with a wink.

"Ok, you're making me blush. " she said, slapping his arm. Her fathers came walking inside and said, "The limo is downstairs waiting. Everyone ready?" Rachel and Finn looked at one another confused. "A limo? We didn't call for one. Did we?" Finn asked, looking sideways at Rachel. "No, no. You kids didn't order it. We did. The 4 of us wanted to make this night as special as possible for the both of you. And after Rachel's show, it will take you both to the tavern on the green for a nice romantic dinner for two. Compliments of the Berry, Hummel, and Hudson's." Burt said, extending his arm for Carole to link into. "Thank you guys." Finn said, reaching for Rachel's hand. "You ready babe?" he asked and she looked up at him and shook her head 'yes.'

The two of them talked with their parents on the drive over to NYADA and filled them in on everything they had been up to since the move, and Finn shocked everyone when he said he was thinking of signing up for an acting class that one of the smaller studios offered in the evenings. Rachel whipped her head up and smiled at him. "Really babe? That's incredible!" She said, beaming pride for her man. "I was going to talk to you about it, but I figured now would be just as good of a time so I could save the phone call to tell my parents." He said, acting a little shy. He loved that Rachel made him feel like he could do anything. It was by far one of his most favorite things about her.

Once inside, Rachel kissed Finn and her parents before going back stage to get ready. Finn, Rachel's dad and his parents took their seats in the front row. Finn bought them the second the school started selling them to ensure the best seats possible to support Rachel. Since they were the last to perform, Finn sat through the countless couples and their performances. Sure he was impressed with them, they were all really talented, but he knew that Rachel was by far the most talented dancer/singer he had ever seen. So he was beyond excited to see what she had been working so hard on the last few months. After the last couple before Rachel walked off stage and the crowd applauded, and Finn sat up straight, pulling out his phone to get it ready to take photos of his girlfriend. The lights went dim and the music started softly. The spotlight flicked on, shining down on Rachel. Her skin glowing with the light. Some glitter that was across her chest sparkled with her slow movement. Broady stepped up behind her, raising her arm up and behind his head as his fingers traced down the side of her body, only centimeters away from her breast. His face and lips ghosting against the side of her cheek. Finn repositioned himself in his chair, reminding himself that this was purely an assignment and that this would be the last time Broady was ever that close to his girl. Finn was so busy looking at Rachel and the way her voice filled the auditorium that soon Broady disappeared in his eyes. All he saw and heard was Rachel. She moved around the stage as if it was second nature to her. She belonged up there, this was her in her full element. And he couldn't be more proud if he tried. She was incredible. And the second the performance came to an end, every person in the building was on their feet cheering and clapping for the pair. Finn was literally blown away. He had tears in his eyes as he locked his brown with Rachel's brown. He winked at her as she blew him a kiss before taking a bow. She and Broady waved before running of stage hand in hand.

Finn pushed his way through the crowd, the flowers the Berry's had purchased for him in hand. Two dozen long stemmed red roses in hand he finally spotted his girl. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up to see him standing there, looking absolutely adorable in his tux, his tie a little crooked, holding those flowers. His half grin drawing her in like a beacon of light. When she stepped up to him he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips before handing her the flowers. "You were amazing. I am so, so proud of you." He said and Rachel leaned into his arms. No matter what her teachers, parents or anyone else thought, Finn loved it and that was all that really mattered when it was all said and done. He was her inspiration and she felt like the most special woman in the world having him love her. "Thank you." She said. The 4 parents were quick to join the pair, hugs all around and giving their praise to Rachel. "One day, I'll be buying your tickets to your Broadway shows. And I can't wait. I was never a fan, but I am most definitely now. Don't tell Kurt I said that." Burt said. "When you kids get married, you have to do some kind of duet thing." He threw in and both Rachel and Finn froze. The topic of marriage had never been brought up, and neither of them acknowledged what he said.

"Ok well you two have reservations. So we will get out of your hair. Again, great job Rachel." The parents said before leaving the couple standing on the sidewalk waiting for their limo to come around. Broady and another girl came walking up and Rachel cursed under her breath. She had hoped that she and Finn could get out of there before the awkward run in with him. Things never went well when Finn and Broady were added to the equation. "Great performance tonight Rachel." Broady said, coming to a stop next to her and Finn. Finn being the first to turn around and speak, "Yeah she was pretty outstanding, wasn't she?" He asked, pulling Rachel closer by her waist. "Just what I said. Well you two have a good night. See you at school Monday Rach." He said with his cocky grin before he and the mystery girl walked way. "Man, that guy rubs me the wrong way." Finn said and Rachel shook him a bit. "Hey, nobody gets to rub you in any way besides me. Remember that." She said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood. "And I plan to do just that when we get home tonight." He smiled as the limo came to a stop in front of the pair and he opened the door, allowing Rachel to slide in first.

"Are we ready Ms. Berry? Mr. Hudson?" The driver asked over his shoulder. "Ready as we'll ever be." Finn said, placing his hand on Rachel's thigh. "Excuse me, sir?" Rachel called out. "Yes Ms. Berry?" "Could you roll this window up please. We need a minute. And could you go through time square?" The man nodded and said, 'yes ma'am' before rolling it up. "Are you wanting to site see? Finn asked. "Nope. I just know that the stand still traffic there will make this ride as long as I need it to be." She said before undoing her seatbelt and straddling Finn's lap. "Rach… what are you doing?" He said as she undid his tie and tossed it over her shoulder going to work on his buttons. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She said as she kissed the side of his neck. "And I love where this is going, but we can't." He said and Rachel sat back, knowing exactly why he said that. "We don't need it." She said, referring to the condom. "Rachel, I don't trust myself to pull out in time. I don't want to take a chance—" He said, but she shook her head. "Finn, shut up. What I am fixing to do to you will not require a condom." She said before kissing down his now exposed chest and fumbling for his belt buckle. Spreading his legs she positioned herself between them and Finn's eyes went wide. "Now, lay back and enjoy the ride..I have one last performance to give this evening and it's just for your eyes." She said before her mouth touched him and his head slammed back, his eyes rolling back into his head.


	9. Chapter 9

What If – Chapter 9

"Finn Hudson?" The instructor called out and Finn raised his hand. It was his first day of acting classes and he was really nervous. He didn't know for sure if this would happen or not when he talked to Rachel of it the middle of last year. It was summer now and Rachel was working at a small diner down the street from their apartment so Finn could cut back on his hours at the shop for the next 2 months for his classes. He had been promoted to one of the lead mechanics, no longer stuck on tire and oil duty. While Rachel knew that he enjoyed working on cars, she knew that his real passion was singing and acting just like it was for her. She had mentioned him applying for NYADA the next year but he said that was her thing, and he really didn't want that. So she didn't push him. But she did however support him completely with his acting. "Here" he said, raising his arm to be counted there. Once attendance was complete the instructor divided them up into pairs and gave them a packet with lines they would have to memorize over the next two weeks. "Whoever is sitting in front of you right now is your new partner. You will be spending a lot of time with this person, so introduce yourself. Get acquainted, and proof your sheets." Finn looked around the room at everyone as they said their hellos. The girl sitting in front of him was shy, and he wondered how two shy people in one group would ever survive this class. "Hi. I'm Finn Hudson." He said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Ashley. Ashley Brooks. It's nice to meet you." She said, looking down with a blush on her face. She was cute in an odd way, and Finn felt like he needed to ease the uncomfortableness between them. "So, did you want to look over the lines?" He asked. She nodded and then they opened their packets. Finn glanced over the sheet seeing that his screen name for this skit would be "Adam" and his partner would be "Carey". His line was the first one so he read it out loud. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad? This is incredible. It IS incredible, right?" He read slowly and void of any emotion. This was going to be much harder than he thought. Ashley read her line next, "Yes. We are going to have a baby. And it is a good thing… I think." She said slowly. Wow, she's as terrible at this as I am, Finn thought. This would be interesting…..

Back at the apartment Rachel walked in after her shift and kicked off her shoes. She was not used to the long nights at the diner yet, and even though she despised taking orders of drunk men who just finished drinking their weight in tequila at the bar before coming in to order an omelet and hash browns, she would keep doing it for however long she needed to if it meant Finn could take time to attend his classes. He had done so much for her that she felt she could never repay him. She pulled out a book from her bag; it was one from her summer reading list and debated on reading a couple chapters. But once her body relaxed into the couch cushions she felt the tiredness take over. She really needed to make herself get up and take a shower to wash the smell of grease and coffee off of her body, but the restroom seemed like it was so far away. She told herself she would rest her eyes for only about 5 minutes before getting up. She really wanted to be awake before Finn came home so she could hear all about his first class. It took little to no time for sleep to take over and she was out. And that is exactly where she remained until Finn came walking in that night, a little later than he had expected. He took in the sight and smiled. Rachel was still wearing her uniform from the diner, one of her books spread across her lap and she was fast asleep. She had a light snore coming from her ever so slightly open mouth. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her, but he knew that if she slept on the couch she wouldn't be able to move the next day. They had found that out the hard way after a movie marathon one night resulting in them crashing on the couch, resulting in them both complaining of back pain the next day. He walked over behind the back of the couch and leaned over, brushing her hair away from her face. "Rachel… babe… wake up." He said, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She didn't move on his first attempt. "Baby… let's get you to bed." He tried again. When she only slightly stirred he walked around the couch and scooped her up into his arms. She woke up briefly and said, "I'm awake, I'm totally awake. How was class?" through almost shut eyes. Finn smiled at how cute she was even when she didn't try. "It was great. But we can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, we need to get some sleep." He lay her down on the bed before helping slip her uniform off. He went to the dresser and pulled out one of his old high school t-shirts he knew she loved to sleep in and returned to the bed, slipping it over her head without disturbing her. She must have had one hell of a double shift today he thought. He went into the restroom and changed for bed and brushed his teeth. After shutting the light off he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a coke and some left over cold pasta from the night before. He sat on the couch and picked up the remote, turning on the television to check the scores. He had the volume down extremely low, as to not disturb Rachel. His phone started to go off and he walked over to his jeans and pulled it out, trying to silence it before it woke Rachel. He didn't recognize the number and quietly answered. "Hello?" he said, almost in a whisper. "Uh, hi… Um… is this Finn?" The girl's voice asked. Finn quickly remembered that he had given his lines partner his number so she could call him and they could set up a time to rehearse. "Yeah, this is Ashley right?" She giggled shyly before saying, "Yes. Sorry to call so late, but I wanted to give you my number since you said you would be calling me in the morning. I just got home to my phone." She said, and Finn looked over towards the bed, Rachel stirred a little, so he tried to talk even lower. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she noticed the room was dark except for light coming from the television. She turned over and saw Finn, his phone to his head and whispering softly. This was completely odd she thought. She glanced at the clock on the night stand and noticed it was well after midnight. Who could he be talking to at this time of night, and why was he acting so secretive about it. Then she heard it, he said, "Ok, well I really have to go, I don't want my girlfriend to wake up. Yeah, I'll see you then. I'll call you on my lunch. Ok. Ok. Bye." He hung up and Rachel quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Her mind was running 90mph. What was going on? She wanted to jump up and demand for Finn to explain, but the last thing she could do was start accusing when she knew exactly how that felt. She had gone through it with Broady. The only difference was she wasn't having secretive conversations with Broady late at night. Soon the light went out and the room was pitch black and a moment later the bed dipped down as Finn climbed into bed. She lay there waiting for him to scoot over and wrap his arm around her like he did most nights, but when he didn't do it, Rachel felt her heart sink. Yeah, something was going on and Rachel was now officially in panic mode. So many things went through her mind, all of which were horrible. She had been so tired before and now the last thing she could think of was sleep.

Rachel turned over after she heard Finn shoring. Once he was that deep asleep she could generally blast music or bang pots and pans without him budging. She lay there looking at him in awe. The light from the hotel across the street flashed every couple of seconds and shown enough light to make it possible to vaguely see his face. He hadn't shaved and a light five o'clock shadow had started. She used to love the clean cut Finn, but the scruffy look had started to grow on her and she had found it incredibly sexy. She lay there silently debating with herself before giving into her weakness and walking over to the coffee table and picking up his phone. She touched the home button and the screen lit up with a picture of her on his wallpaper. She had completely forgotten that he had taken this.

Flashback

 _Rachel sat on the couch, papers spread across the couch and coffee table. She had her glasses on and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. She was so engrossed in studying for her final that she didn't notice Finn walk in, hands full of Chinese take out. "Hey beauti—" He said, stopping when he took in her appearance. He had to laugh a little and finished his sentence. "Ful" Rachel rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I look like hell, but I have a million things to memorize and go over before my test tomorrow, so I don't have the time nor the patience to fix my hair, put contacts on and some makeup just so I won't look like crap in my own home." She said defensively. Finn sat the take out down on the counter and walked over towards her. He went to sit down on the couch but it was covered in papers. He picked them up and Rachel started to protest. "Finn, I need those!" she said, panicking that he was messing up her system. "Rach. You have been studying non stop for days. Take a small break, eat some lunch and maybe a little make out with your handsome boyfriend, then you can get back to it." He said, thinking he was doing a good job at coaxing her. "Finn, I love you.. I really do, but I can't. I have to do this. I can't even think about anything else. " He pulled his phone out when he got a text, quickly ignoring it as it was just Puck talking about the Angels score. He looked at Rachel, chewing on the end of her ink pen and decided to snap a quick pic. When she realized what he was doing she turned to face him and scolded him. "You better delete that picture Hudson. I look horrible." She said, but Finn shook his head and held his phone high above her head as she reached for it. "Nope, not a chance. I think you look adorable." He said and even though she far from agreed, she knew he meant what he said. Even when she looked her worst, Finn made her feel beautiful. So when he raised his phone up to snap another she puckered up her lips and cocked her head to the side as he took the pic. "I love it." He said._

End of Flashback

Rachel looked at the phone in her hands scared of such a small object. Maybe she would click on the calls and see it was Carole that had called, or Puck telling him about something dumb he had done. But when she hit the call log she saw a name she had never heard. "Ashley." She said the name to herself several times as if it were a foreign language. 'Ashley…Ashley…Ashley…' no matter how many times she said it, she was certain she had never heard it before. And more importantly why was this Ashley calling her boyfriend so late at night. She sat the phone back down and walked back over to the bed. She pulled the cover back and slid in, her back to Finn as she curled into a ball. Was this all too good to be true? Was Finn having an affair? He couldn't possibly do such a thing… could he? Her heart was aching just at the mere thought of him not being with her. She felt a tear fall from her face and hit her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the pillow tightly. The space between them on this little bed felt like a mile. She wanted to scoot towards him, but she couldn't get the fears and thoughts out of him cheating on her kept her frozen in her place.

She wasn't sure when she finally fell asleep, but at some point exhaustion from crying took over. She woke up to the sun shining brightly. She quickly turned over and saw that she was in bed alone. She jerked the cover back and went towards the restroom to find it empty as well. "Dammit!" She yelled into the empty apartment. She went to get her phone from the nightstand and saw that it was after 9:30. That's when she saw the note. Her hands shook when she went to pick it up. She was terrified to read it, expecting it to be some 'goodbye, I'm leaving you' letter. She picked it up and read it.

 _Babe,  
You were sleeping so good I didn't want to wake you. I had to get to work early today so I started the coffee pot for you. Have a good day at work, I'll be home a little late, have to practice lines with my partner after class. I love you xoxo Finn_

"He had to go to work early and would be home late? Late night phone calls from strange girls? Yeah right. He thinks I'm some kind of idiot!" She said, crumbling the note up and tossing it into the trash can. She went into the restroom and put on her uniform for work. To go work at the job she HATED, so HE could go to a class and have and excuse to cheat on HER." This day was already ruined and she hadn't even left the house yet. She left their apartment and walked towards the subway. She just wanted to get to work and get this day over with. She was going to talk to Finn tonight. She didn't care how late he came home, she would be awake and ready to have this conversation. She had to know the truth. She definitely couldn't live this way.

Across town Finn was elbow deep in an engine when his phone rang. He wiped his hands with a red rag and rolled his eyes when he noticed it was his brother. He always had horrible timing. At least this time it was when he was only working on an engine, instead of having Rachel pinned against a doorway, having his way with her. "Hello?" Finn said, tossing the rag into his toolbox. "Well hello there brother of mine. Why have I not heard from you in over a month?" Kurt asked, annoyed with his step brothers distance. "Sorry bro, I have been super busy with work. Rachel juts finished up classes and started at the diner so I could focus on my acting class. I've been crazy busy. How are you?" Finn asked, genuinely interested in how his step brother had been doing in their time not speaking. "I am doing great. Blaine is doing great. I was calling to give you some news though." Kurt said and Finn was all ears. "Blaine and I are getting married!" Kurt said excitedly into the phone, almost squealing. "Holy shit! That's fantastic news. Congrats man. When and where? Rachel and I will be there no matter what." Finn said excitedly. "Well it's next month, at the Murphy hall in Lima. I know, it's far from glamorous but its home you know? I know you're busy, but can you hang on a second?" Finn waited and Kurt handed the phone to Blaine. "Hello?" Blaine said into the phone. "Hey man. Congrats on the engagement. I'm happy for you guys." Finn said to his future, what is he exactly.. his brother in law? "Thanks. I was hoping you would do me a favor actually?" Finn said, "Shoot, name it." Blaine smiled and said, "I'd like to ask you to be my best man. I mean, Kurt is asking Rachel to be his maid of honor and you are his brother and one of my best friends so I would be honored if you would." Finn's smile grew from ear to ear. "Hell yeah man. Of course I'll be your best man. The honor would be all mine." He said with excitement and flattery. "Great. Well we will let you get back to work. We will be in touch with more details later. Have a good one Finn. And thanks again." Finn put his phone back into his pocket and smiled to himself. He was truly happy for the couple and he knew Rachel was going to be over the moon about it as well.

Finn had hoped he would finish work early enough to go by the diner and grab a bite to eat and see Rachel before going to class, but just as his luck would have it a customer dropped off their car right before he was supposed to get off. So he picked up the phone to call her and just as he predicted she didn't answer. He knew she was working but he settled for leaving a voicemail. "Hey baby, I just got off work and am heading to class. I'll try to finish up at a decent time so I can come home and see you before you fall asleep. But if you're tired then go ahead and get some sleep. Have a good night babe. Love you. Ok, I got to go. Bye."

Rachel was so busy she hadn't heard her phone ring and by the time she got a break and checked it, she saw the time and knew Finn was in class. She noticed she had a voicemail and called it. His voice filled her ears and she wanted to break down. She felt like she hadn't talked to him or seen him in forever. Their schedules were making this unbearable. Not to mention she felt sick non stop and brushed it off as nerves. She put her phone away sadly and went back to work. She still had another two hours before she would be home. And that would come fast enough. She dreaded the talk with Finn tonight, but she knew she couldn't continue stressing this way so she had to bite the bullet and ask him, even if she was only working herself up over nothing. And God she hoped it was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

What If – Chapter 10

Rachel paced the apartment. It was 11:30 and Finn's class had ended at 10. She was making herself sick and suddenly she couldn't fight the urge to vomit. She raced to the restroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was kneeling down hugging the toilet when Finn walked into the apartment. "Rachel? I'm home." He called out, but there was no answer. It wasn't until he heard the sound of her getting sick coming from the restroom. He ran in, pulling her hair back and away from her face. "Shhh, it's ok. It's going to be ok." He said, noticing she was crying hysterically while throwing up. "Rach.. Baby.. I'm here." He said, stroking her hair. When she could finally form words she tried her best to make him leave. She didn't want him to see her like this. Regardless of the fact that they had lived together for a year she still wanted to keep things sexy between them, and the vomiting girlfriend was far from the sexy one. "Get out. Please Finn." She begged, but he didn't budge. "Not a chance. I'm staying right here." He said and she knew she wouldn't win this battle.

They stayed in the restroom for a while longer and once she was able to compose herself he helped her stand and she went towards the sink to brush her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. She needed to talk to him, but she needed a minute alone with her thoughts. She shut the lid to the toilet and sat down. She stared off into space thinking. Maybe she should just ignore this feeling she had about him cheating. Maybe she could ignore it and it would just go away. Whatever she needed to do to keep him. She just didn't want to make this reality and then there would be no going back from it. She wanted the future with Finn. To be a Broadway star, for him to become some A list actor and they would be the power couple that would take over New York. They could buy a house outside of town and have little Rachel's and little Finn's running around and—" Wait….. She spun around and ripped the box of tampons from the back of the toilet and found the box unopened. No way. She couldn't be. They were always careful. Always… Except for that one night… she thought back to it and remembered it vividly.

Flashback

" _Drink up Berry!" Finn said with a laugh as the two sat at their dining room table, a bottle of patron in front of them as well as several quarters spread around a shot glass in the middle of the table. "I'm not scared. I'll drink you under this table." She said before picking up the shot glass and slamming it back. Finn was only pouring her shots half way full since she was practically half his size and wanted to keep the game fair. "You're on." Finn said with a smile. Rachel and Finn had been working so many hours and he was getting ready to start his acting classes so instead of going out with some friends Rachel had made and had become mutual with she and Finn, they decided to stay in and have some fun of their own. They made a quick trip to the liquor store and paid a guy $20 bucks to go inside and buy them a bottle of patron before going home with a roll of quarters Finn picked up from a convenience store. They had been drinking, dancing and even sang a little karaoke until Rachel suggested they begin their game of quarters and Finn quickly agreed._

 _It was just the two of them, having the most fun they had had in quite some time. Rachel would lean over the table and kiss Finn ever so often and with each shot, she wanted more and more. Of course Finn didn't object to the thought of taking her right then and there on their table, but knowing the shape it was in being a second hand table he feared his size would cause it to break in an instant. After Finn sunk yet another quarter into the shot glass, Rachel held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, Ok. You proved your point Hudson. I surrender." She said and Finn pumped his fists in the air in victory. "Oh not so fast. I just meant that we are finished with THIS game." Rachel said, standing up and going over to the drawer in and pulling out a deck of cards. "What are we playing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel wiggled both of her eyebrows and smiled, "Strip Poker…what else?" She had this bad girl smirk on her face and Finn thought it was beyond fucking sexy. "Oh it's so on." He said rubbing his hands together quickly. "Deal 'em out hot stuff." She said, tossing the deck to Finn._

 _30 minutes and about 5 shots later, Rachel slurred, "That's a full house. Gimme something Finny." She said as he stood up, looking down as his practically naked form. He was left to only one sock and his boxers. And that was sad considering she let him use his socks as separate items since she had a bra and he didn't. Rachel literally beat the pants off of him. She was sitting across from him in her bra, underwear and socks. She flashed a grin his way and held out her hand. "Sock or boxers?" He asked with a cocked head and half smile. Rachel tapped her finger against her mouth, pretending to be in deep thought. "Hmmmm, let me think." She played. Finn crossed his arms, acting as if he was annoyed with her impending decision. "Boxers." She said, standing up and walking towards her very muscular and very sexy boyfriend. "But I'll make you a deal. She said, coming closer and almost whispering as she pulled him down to where he could feel her breath against his ear. "You give me your underwear, and I'll give you mine." She said, swiping her tongue around his earlobe. "Deal." He said, reaching forward and scooping her up in a swift motion. His hands cupping her butt as he pulled her up and into his arms. As he carried her towards the bed, Rachel could feel his stiffness against her body and instantly she became aroused and ready for him. He stopped at the end of the bed and started to lay her down. Finn waited and watched as she peeled her bra off and tossed it across the room, before taking her thumbs and putting them into the sides of her light pink thong and pushing it down as well only to be joined on the floor with her bra. "Your turn." She said biting her bottom lip, looking at him as if she was fixing to eat him alive. He pulled them down and kicked them off in a record speed, his erection clear and present. He started to climb into the bed to lay her back and be on top of her, but Rachel put her hand on his chest, "Nuh uh. Tonight we are doing something different." She said and Finn was instantly curious as to what she meant. She turned around, putting her back towards him and leaned down. "Good God." He said as he took in the sight before him. Rachel looked back over her shoulder and licked her lips. "Are you going to stand there all night looking, or are you going to do something about what you have going on there." She looked towards his obvious alertness and back up to his eyes. That was all the coaching Finn needed. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. He hesitated for a minute, fixing to stop to reach for the condom but before he could Rachel reached behind her and grabbed his swollen member in her hand and guided it into herself before sliding back, pushing him deep inside of her. There was no turning back, and between the alcohol and the outrageous sexiness that is Rachel, Finn threw all thoughts out the window and relished in the incredible feeling of being so deep inside of Rachel and without a condom able to feel every single sensation. Luckily he was sober'ish by the time they were coming to a finish and he pulled out of her just in time. They collapsed on the bed, completely spent and dripping in sweat. Rachel pulled the sheet over them, and snuggled up to Finn. The last words they said to each other that night were "I love you Finn." "And I love you Rach." Before they fell asleep utterly and undeniably in love._

End of Flashback

"Fuck me." She said to herself. She thought to herself, "I'm going to be knocked up and he's going to leave me. This is just perfect." She said and the tears came flooding back. She didn't realize how loud she was crying until Finn opened the door, standing there with a glass of water. "Rach come one babe, tell me what's wrong." He said, kneeling down in front of her, setting the glass on the counter and taking her into his arms. She tried to pull away but he just pulled her even tighter and picked her up. He carried her towards the bed and sat down on the side, her straddling his lap and he rocked her, holding her tight while she cried. He had no clue what was going on, but there was no way he was going to not find out. When she started to lift her head, he took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Rachel, you're scaring me. And I can't do anything to make you feel better unless you tell me what it is that has you so upset." She looked him in the eyes, her heart breaking. He was such a sweet guy, how could she think he would cheat on her? She was such an idiot. She had no idea why her hormones were all over the place and then it hit her. She had a really good idea why that was going on and she fell into him whimpering against his chest. Trying again he spoke, "Baby… it's just me and you here. It's me… talk to me." He said, almost begging. She said something into the crook of his neck but he couldn't make it out between her mouth being slightly covered and her crying. "Babe, can you repeat that? Please?" This time when the words came out of her mouth Finn felt like he was going to throw up himself. "I think I'm pregnant." She said, letting her body shake uncontrollably. Finn sat there, his entire body frozen like a statue. Rachel felt his grip on her release and she pulled back to look at him. "Finn?" she said, waving her hand back and forth in front of his face, but he just sat there not blinking and unable to form words. "Hello? Say something!" She said between sobs. "A-aare.. yo-you sssure?" He stuttered. "Am I sure I'm pregnant? NO. But am I sure I didn't have a period this month? Yes. Am I sure I have been wanting to throw up anytime I eat anything, yes. Am I a fucking emotional casserole, again… YES!" She said, standing up off of him and walking towards the living room area, pacing back and forth. "And on top of it all, you're probably cheating on me and I can't—" That was all it took to make Finn snap back to reality. "WAIT! WHAT? CHEATING ON YOU?" He said loudly standing up and walking towards Rachel. She looked up at him and the waterworks went off again. "Yes. You've been talking on the phone late at night, whispering. Going to work early and coming home late. Not holding me at night. You think I wouldn't notice this stuff Finn? You don't even touch me in the bed anymore." She said not caring that she sounded like a crazed lunatic almost. "Rachel! You are not fucking serious right now." He said, running his hand through his hair like he did any time he was beyond shocked by something. And it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. "Who's Ashley, Finn? And why does she call you so freaking late at night?" She asked, getting angry now, waiting for the impending doom of his answer. "Ashley?" He asked. "Is that what this is about? Ashley!" He said, letting a small laugh slip out, and that only set Rachel off further. "What is so fucking funny?" She yelled. "First of all, YOU using curse words has me a bit thrown off and second, Ashley is my acting partner. She called me ONCE to give me her number after class so we could set up a time to rehearse. We have been going over lines after class, but with a LARGE group of people and we do this AT OUR CLASSROOM. The instructor allows partners to stay after for up to an hour and a half so they don't have to try to find places to practice. I cannot believe you thought I was cheating on you!" He said, walking towards the room and pulling his greasy shirt off that he had yet to change out of since coming home and taking care of a frantic, crying, sick girlfriend. "I can't—" Rachel began, but Finn wasn't finished. He walked over towards the night stand and pulled out a small box before continuing. "And I have been working long hours before and after work any chance I could for this." He said and handed her the box. Rachel looked down at it and she began to shake. "Finn…" She began, but he took the box and then right before her eyes he knelt down. "I had this huge thing planned, to propose to you next week at a restaurant I made reservations at 3 months ago. But I don't need all of that to do this. You're the woman I love more than life itself. You're the one I want to spend my entire life with. Not anyone else. Ever. And if you are, or if you aren't pregnant that doesn't change me wanting this. Because as you see, I already had the ring before this came up. You're it for me. When God decided to create me, he created you too because he knew that we would be the perfect pair. You are my soulmate, my best friend, my muse and my inspiration." He looked down and pulled the ring from the box, reaching out for Rachel's hand and kissing the back of it before looking back up at her, his eyes dripping tears down his face. "Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you. Undeniably, and insanely. Will you marry me?" He said, his own voice cracking from his own tears.

Every doubt and fear she had hours before were gone in an instant. He loved her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life showing her. She couldn't even form words as her voice was gone. Her tears fogging up her eyes. She nodded her head quickly up and down, "Yes" she whispered out and she had to blink fast to make the tears fall so she could see Finn slide the ring onto her finger. "Finn, it's beautiful." She said, and he stood up and took both of her hands into his. "You're beautiful. And baby or no baby… I love you and if there is a little Hudson in there, I can honestly say I will love our baby. I love you beyond measure and I will love you endlessly. Forever." He said before leaning down and softly kissing her lips. Rachel tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. When they were unable to breathe the pulled apart. "Take me to bed, I'm so exhausted." Rachel said and Finn smiled before scooping her up and carrying her to bed. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. It was a sound she wanted to hear every day for the rest of her life.

Finn left her only long enough to go shower and quickly returned to bed to find Rachel with her cell phone in hand looking up the number to a doctor. "Hey you." He said, sliding into bed next to her and lifting his arm so she could scoot over to him. They both sat up, leaning against the headboard and Finn rested his chin against her shoulder, looking at her phone. "So are you going to call tomorrow to get an appointment? If you are really pregnant we should find out sooner than later." He said softly. "I just want to make sure you are ok." Rachel nodded, but didn't say anything. "Rach, how do you feel about this? I mean if you are pregnant… what do you want to do? Because I am with you 100" He asked and Rachel looked up at him. She never thought Finn would be ok with her NOT having a baby had she ended up pregnant. But just like always he was showing her that she came first to him. "If I am pregnant, there's no way I could give the baby up. And abortion is just not an option. But Finn, that doesn't mean that I would expect you to want the same thing. It's not—" He didn't even let her finish her sentence before cutting her off. "Don't even finish that sentence. I want kids with you Rachel. And if you are pregnant, then we are having a baby. Together. And I would love that baby so fiercely it wouldn't be funny. But don't even insult me by implying that I need an out." He said seriously. He wasn't cold or mean about it, he was simply speaking from his heart and Rachel knew he meant every word. "Ok." She said. "I'll make the appointment and see when I can go." "We." He said correcting her. "I'll make it so we can go." She said. "I love you so much, and I never want you to think any of the crazy things you thought tonight. I'm sorry if I made you have any doubts, but the reason I was so quiet when she called was I knew how exhausted you had been. After I carried you to bed I was trying to be quiet so I didn't disturb you. I swear to you that is all there is to it. I would never and I COULD never hurt you that way Rachel. You're the love of my life and there isn't a girl out there who could make me mess this up. because there isn't a girl who could ever compare to you." Rachel's heart melted with his words. She reached up and kissed him before placing her phone on the night stand and turning off the lamp. He reached over and did the same with his before they both scooted down into the bed and she rested her head on his bare chest. "Finn… are we really engaged? This isn't some dream that I'm going to wake up from tomorrow?" She said against him. "No babe, it's not a dream. But I could pinch you if you like. On your ass or something if it would help." He said with a laugh, and she playfully slapped his chest, her left hand resting against it. The light through the window shining down on it and she smiled. She was engaged to Finn Hudson. He was all hers. And tomorrow she would find out if she would be getting something else from this incredible man. "Good night, my future husband." Rachel said, and Finn kissed the top of her head. "Good night, my future wife."


	11. Chapter 11

What If – Chapter 11

Sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, Finn reached over and laced his fingers with Rachel's. She looked over at him and gave a weak smile. She was so nervous and she knew Finn was as well. His leg hadn't stopped bouncing for even a second since the minute they sat down after signing in. The past two days had been complete hell for the couple, waiting for Rachel's appointment. They tried to go on as if things were normal, but it was nearly impossible. They didn't discuss anything about the baby.. or no baby, after the initial fight/proposal. They both agreed that they would wait until they came to the doctor. Upon arriving they had sent Rachel to the back briefly to give a urine sample and Finn felt as if he was in full on panic mode while she was away from him for the short time. Finn was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear the nurse call Rachel's name. So when Rachel stood, pulling him by his hand his head shot up before his bodied followed. "Coming." She said before following the woman back behind the closed doorway leaving the waiting area.

"Ok Ms. Berry. We need to get your weight, and then we can get you into a room to see the doctor." The nurse said and Rachel went to step on the scale, but was pulled to a stop when she noticed Finn was standing like a statue, still holding her hand. Once again she had to get his attention, "Finn? You have to let go babe." She said, and she shook his head as if he was waking up from a daze. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He said, crossing and uncrossing his arms nervously. "First time here?" The nurse said with a small laugh, looking at Finn. "Uh, yeah." He said shyly. Rachel had never been this nervous in her entire life, and if she were feeling like THIS, they judging by the way Finn was acting, he was freaking out way more. "109." The woman said, writing it down on a chart and gesturing for Rachel to step down. She immediately returned to Finn's side, re-attaching their hands. "Right this way." The woman said. They walked into an exam room and stepped inside. "Everything off except your undergarments and put on this gown. The doctor will be in shortly." The woman said before stepping out, shutting the door behind her. Rachel began to change and Finn turned his back to her. "Uh, Finn?" Rachel said, her voice very confused. "Yeah?" "Babe, is there a reason why you are turned around? I mean it's not like this is anything you haven't seen before. If that were the case we most definitely wouldn't be here right now." She said, trying her best to lighten the mood. Finn spun around and shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't feel like myself right now. I haven't been this nervous since my mom took all of my porno mags out from under my bed and let me freak out about it for an entire week before chewing my ass." He said with wide eyes, remembering her blow up vividly. At that story Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I can easily picture you a nervous wreck waiting for that bomb to fall." Rachel said, turning around so Finn could tie the gown shut. He stood up and walked over to the exam table, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her off the ground as if she were a feather in his arms. He leaned over, resting his head against hers. "Rach.. I want to tell you something before the doctor comes in and tells us what our future has in store." He began and Rachel's heart sank. "Oh God, don't tell me you're having second thoughts. I can't handle that if you—" Finn placed his hand over her mouth, covering most of her face and she stopped her rant. "No! You're crazy. We have already been over this. I wanted to tell you that the past two days I have done nothing but think about this baby… well if there IS a baby. And I thought about what life would be like if we didn't have him or her. How you're schooling would go, how my classes and work would go on as if this never happened. And we would be happy, and we would be ok. We would still get married and have this amazing life together. Because with or without a baby, you and I are end game. You're all I would need in this life to be happy." He said and Rachel interrupted. "But what if—" And again he stopped her. "And THEN I thought about the other scenario. That we DID have a baby. And how that would change things. But it would only change them for a little while. But even though things would change, and it would be hard… God it would be hard, but God it would be SO worth it. To have something that you and I made, that is a piece of both of us all rolled into one…. That is happiness that I could never dream of. So I wanted to tell you, that no matter what comes out of this doc's mouth, WE….WILL….BE…..FINE. As long as we have each other…" He began, but this time she finished his sentence. "Anything is possible."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips as the doctor knocked and poked her head in. "Everyone decent?" She asked before Rachel said 'yes' and the woman came inside. "Hello, I'm doctor Ashton. And you must be Rachel?" She asked, glancing at the name on the chart. "And this is my fiancée Finn." Rachel said as the doctor reached out and shook Finn's hand. "Please, have a seat." She said gesturing for Finn to pull up the spare chair as she reached for the stool on wheels. "Ok, so I have your results, and I have looked over the levels. I have to ask, have you discussed both sides to having a child? If you were to be pregnant, are you set up with proper support systems?" The doctor asked, and they both knew it was because of how young they were. "Yes. We both have hugely supportive families and friend and we have each other." Rachel said, accepting Finn's hand as he squeezed it tight before shooting her a wink. "Ok, so let's jump right in." The doctor said, opening the folder and Finn felt like he was going to throw up. Rachel was squeezing his hand so right her knuckles were white. "Well congratulations mama and daddy. You're about 6.5 weeks pregnant. All of your levels look great, but I want to see you back in 4 weeks to check everything else out. Ok? It's a little early, but let's see if we can't hear a heartbeat. Sometimes I can pick it up with that big machine right over there." She said, pointing towards a large screened monitor. Rachel was watching the doctor, and hadn't said a word. She was so excited and now she might even hear the baby's heart that she hadn't even looked at Finn. When she finally did, he was pale as a ghost. She sat up, propping her weight on her elbows. Waving her hand back and forth in front of his face. "Finn?" She said, but nothing. He stared with blank eyes. "FINN!" She said louder. She mumbled something and Rachel couldn't understand so she reached up and pulled his chin to force him to look at her. "Babe, you're freaking me out." She said and that's when it happened, she saw the tears fill his eyes instantly. Huge tears falling down his face as he leaned over, burying his face into her mid section. Her hands went into his hair, soothing him. "Babe, please tell me you're ok." She begged. The doctor pulled the machine over and stood silent, watching what she had believed to be babies having babies. But this couple was much more mature for their ages. Finn looked up at Rachel, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "There's a baby in there." He said, staring at her stomach, his voice cracking at every other word. "Our baby. They are all ours. We did that." He said, so amazed. "I can't describe what I'm feeling, but my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest from be so full of happiness. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you." He said kissing her lips and then leaning down to kiss her stomach. "Ready?" The doctor said, smiling at the couple. Finn was the one that answered. "yes." The doctor told Rachel that the gel would be cold, and sure enough she flinched when the goo spread across her bare stomach. The doctor moved around, checking Rachel's ovaries and uterus. "Everything is looking great, these are your fallopian tubes, all looking healthy." She began, pointing towards the screen. Finn thought it looked nothing like what he imagined the inside of a woman to look like. Instead he thought it looked like an old television that went fuzzy. He squinted his eyes and that was when the doctor clicked on the screen. A sound filled the room and Finn sucked in a breath, holding it and not realizing he was doing so. The loud 'swish-swoosh' sound echoed in the room and the doctor pointed towards this tiny, flickering speck on the screen. "That right there, is your baby's heart. See how it's beating? Nice and healthy. Would you like a picture?" She asked. Rachel instantly saying yes please. And Finn asking for two. The doctor was happy to oblige the couple and after congratulating them once more, stepped out of the room to let Rachel get dressed. The second the door was closed Finn scooped her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around him and her around tight around his neck. They didn't say a word, they didn't need to. The beaming smiles on one another's faces said it all. Rachel kissed his lips over and over and over before he pulled her head down and strengthened the kiss. Once he put her down he helped her untie the gown and redress. "Come on daddy. Let's go get our next appointment." Rachel said and Finn's heart swelled. He was going to be a dad and this was the best feeling he had ever felt. He thought the day Rachel told him she loved him was the best day of his life, and he thought it impossible to out do. But right here and right now, he found out how wrong he was. He also felt his love for Rachel multiply. She wasn't just his fiancée any longer. She was the woman carrying his child. And the fierce protectiveness he had already felt for her was now out of this world. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her down the hall towards the receptionist desk. "Ms. Berry. The visit today will be $45. Will that be cash or check?" The lady asked and Finn pulled out his wallet. "Cash" he said, handing her a 50. "Ok, here's your change, and your next appointment is on the 11th at 9am. See you then." She said.

Walking out, Finn stepped towards the curb to hail a cab, but Rachel pulled him back. "It's beautiful today… we just got incredible news… lets go for a walk." Rachel said, wrapping her arm though his. "Your wish is my command." He said with his sexy grin. "I hope our baby has your smile. Because God it is adorable." She said and he flashed it again before turning a hint of pink on his cheek.

The couple walked around the streets, enjoying the cool day and looked into the windows of different department stores. When they came up to a baby store Rachel swung around and smiled. She didn't even have to ask Finn if they could go in because he smiled from ear to ear and pulled her in behind him. She laughed and jumped with excitement. Stepping inside she walked straight towards a rack with unisex clothing. There were dozens and dozens of outfits and she looked at them. "They are so tiny." She thought, and when Finn picked one up her eyes went wide. "They look REALLY small." She said to herself. Finn smiled at her from across the rack, as he looked through the clothes. He reached up and said, "This one. We have to get this one and send it to my mom. We can find one to send to your dads too." Finn said, holding up one that said, "If Daddy says no, I'll just call Grandma." Rachel laughed, she could practically see Carole's face opening the package with that in it. "That's a perfect idea. But you and I both know that in order to tell our parents this news… we have to go back." She said. "Back to Lima? Babe, with our schedules, I don't know how we will be able to pull that off. I mean the shop won't be able to let me take off that many days." He said, and Rachel knew he was right. She really wanted to tell their parents about the engagement, and now about the baby in person, but Finn had a point. Their finances and their schedules didn't give them much room to do something like that. Finn could see that she was sad and he walked over to her. "Hey you… look at me." He pulled her into his arms, her hands on his chest and she looked up at him. "How about we send the packages, telling them they cannot open them until we tell them to and schedule a skype session with both of our parents at the same time. Then they can open them with us watching. It would be just like we were there. Only we don't have to try to kick them out of our apartment, or we get away from them in their house after we get tired of hearing them gush about all the names we should or shouldn't pick." Rachel's face instantly lit up. "Finn, you my dear fiancé are a genius." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as her little arms would let her. But their happy moment was cut short when Rachel jerked herself back, her hand over her mouth. "Babe? Are you ok?" He asked, instantly concerned. She kept her hand over her mouth and shook her head from side to side. "You're going to be sick aren't you? Excuse me ma'am! Do you have a restroom my fiancé could use please?" He asked quickly, as he stopped one of the sales associates. She pointed towards the back of the store and Rachel bolted in its direction. Finn debated on going after her, but he knew that she would refuse to open the door. So he paced the small hallway outside of the women and men's room waiting. He hated that she was going through this, and he wished he could take it away. He would gladly be the one upchucking all the time if it meant he could spare Rachel from it. She came out, wiping her face with a wet towel before tossing it into a trash bin. "Babe? Are you ok?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her. She let out a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. It comes and goes and then I'm ok. I'm still so not used to that. It's disgusting." She said and Finn scrunched his nose, knowing she was completely right about that. "Do you want to go home and lay down? We can buy this stuff later. We have plenty of time." Rachel shook, "No, we can get them. This is a special day, and we won't ever get to have this day again. News that we are going to be parents for the first time in our lives is a one time thing. Let's enjoy it. I want to spend this entire day with you. I am going to call into the diner, and I am going to go to the market with my man and get him the biggest steak I can find. Then I'm going to go home and cook you a huge dinner and then we are going to put on your insane OSU jerseys and watch the game. You can drink your beer and I'll enjoy some sprite since drinking is now off the table for me." Finn was smiling brightly. "You're the best future wife EVER! I'll call the shop and tell them that I can't make it. Here's the card, you pay while I call and tell Randy." Finn kissed her cheek and almost skipped out of the store to call his boss. He and Rachel never threw everything to the side like this and forced time for themselves, so this was just one more awesome surprise to their already eventful day.

Rachel paid for the two onesies and walked out of the store to find Finn pacing back and forth, talking away on the phone. She walked up and he mouthed 'Randy' and pointed to the phone. She nodded and took a seat on the bench. She pulled out the sonogram photo and smiled at it. She looked towards Finn and really, really looked at him. She could see his face on their son… if it was a boy that is, and she could see him being beyond adorable. The way Finn's eyes closed almost shut when he smiled wide. Or the way his mouth cocked to the side when he was doing a shy or sexy smile. Both drove her insanely wild when he did them for either reason. She was looking at him talk away to his boss, explaining what was going on, knowing that it wouldn't get back to their family or friends so Rachel didn't mind. He told his boss that he needed the rest of the day to sort some stuff out and hung up. Rachel hadn't stopped staring at him and he looked over at her. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is my hair standing up again?" He said, rubbing his hand over the top of it in an attempt to flatten it. She laughed and stood up. "No. I was just thinking." She said with a smile, reaching for his hand. "Oh yeah? About what?" He ask genuinely interested. "About how adorable it would be to have a little boy that looked like you. Because I never thought I could ever love a man as much as I love you and then I realized…if I have a boy, then I get to have TWO of you. And 4 years ago I never thought I would have even one. And now look." She smiled, meaning every word. "Well ya know… I could say the same thing about having a little girl with your long eye lashes, and caramel hair. Not to mention this adorable nose." He said, kissing the top of it and she pushed him away. This man and his cuteness was going to be the death of her. "Come on sexy, let's get to the grocery store. Someone promised me a steak, some beer, a game and then some hot, HOT sex." Rachel stopped, looking up at him with a smirk, "Who ever said anything about "hot, HOT sex" she said making air quotations around the hot, hot sex comment. "Oh I just thought I would throw that in there. Sounded good and a guy can hope." He said, shrugging his shoulder and pulled her with his arm to start walking again. "Well, you're lucky that I can't keep my hands off of all of this." She waved her hand all up and down the front of him. "Yes. Lucky is my middle name."

Rachel and Finn both laughed before heading off to have a great ending to an AMAZING day.


	12. Chapter 12

What If – Chapter 12

Rachel walked into the noisy tire shop. She had a couple more hours before she had to be at the diner, and she wanted to stop by and see if she could catch him for lunch. Their hours were back to being hectic and seeing each other was few and far between. Something neither of them liked at all. Rachel waved hello to a few of the guys as she walked through the large shop. Everyone knew exactly who she was and they all wished her well and congratulations on the engagement and baby. She smiled and shook her head with a laugh. Of course he couldn't keep this secret. But she couldn't exactly blame him. She had told several of her friends at school already. Even, Broady. She personally enjoyed the look on his face when he overheard her telling one of her instructors and from the corner of her eye she noticed Broady look as if he was going to pass out.

She walked up behind Finn, who was digging around in his toolbox unaware of her presence. When she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her front into his back his body quickly went from tensed to relaxed. He spun around with a smile and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey, you, what a surprise. I missed you last night." He said, trying to hug her without getting her too dirty. "I missed you too she said. I hate falling asleep without you." Finn frowned. He knew that his night classes were important to him, but they were more important than spending the little time he got with Rachel. "About that…" He began, but Rachel cut him off when she looked up on his tool box and a loud "aww" came from her mouth. On the top of his metal box, which was taller than Rachel, was the sonogram photo, held on by a small 'Randy's Automotive' magnet and next to it was a photo of the couple the night of her freshman opener. "I didn't know you had these here." She said, her heart melting at the sweetness of her man. "Of course I do. When I'm having a crappy day and need something to cheer me up, all I have to do is look up there and poof, all better." He played with a smile. "You're a cheeseball, you know that? But I love that you are." She said, leaning in and squeezing him, not caring about getting dirty. After she pulled back she remembered why she was there. "Oh yeah, I wanted to see if you might want to join me for lunch before my shift. I know you have class after work and I'll be done before you, so I was missing you and thought maybe we could sneak in some lunch and maybe a little make out session." She said with a wink. "How could I ever say no to a proposition like that?" Rachel laughed, "You can't.. so let's go. You're wasting precious lip action here Hudson." Finn laughed, tossing his red rag out of his pocket and onto the toolbox before yelling out that he was taking off for lunch. The couple walked hand in hand towards a little vendor that had the best tuna salad sandwiches and since Rachel had been craving so much seafood Finn was happy to oblige. They took their lunches and walked towards a little shaded area at the park. It wasn't central park by any means, but it was a place they had found not long after Finn started at the shop and they felt like it was 'theirs'. They ate and talked about how Rachel was feeling and a little about the wedding they had yet to begin to plan. All they knew was they wanted to be married before the baby came so they would all have the same last name. Rachel was very adamant about that and Finn was more than happy with doing so. He would go down to the court house and marry her right now if she would go for it. "So, I have wanted to talk to you about something." Finn said, figuring now was as good of time as any to bring this up. "Ok?" Rachel asked, reaching for a potato chip from their shared bag and tossed it into her mouth. "I know that acting is a dream of mine, and I do want it. I mean, it really do and I have no intentions of quitting before I even start… but right now I feel like I should be more focused on work and you and the baby. I don't see you enough and that makes it impossible to focus when I'm in class. Even my instructor has asked me what's going on." Finn said, looking down nervously. He didn't want Rachel to think he was some weak quitter, because that wasn't it at all. He just needed to be around her more. To take care of her. THAT was his number one job, not spending his nights in a classroom when he could be home with her. "Finn…" "No Rach, don't try to talk me out of this please. I mean it's kind of too late, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He looked down, tossing his sandwich to the side waiting for her to explode on him for quitting without telling her first. "You already quit." She said. Not a question, but a statement. He nodded yes. Rachel wanted to give him a piece of her mind, to lecture him about how they are a team and should be talking all of this over before any big decisions were made, but looking at him, sitting there with his head down she knew that he was doing this for all the right reasons in his mind. He was being the amazing man she always knew he was. "Promise me you will go back after we get settled with the baby and everything. You have to promise me and you have to mean it Finn." She grabbed his cheek and made him look at her. He nodded quickly, "I promise. I want that so bad, but I want this more." He said, holding her hand with her engagement ring on it in his big hands. "I love you so much." She said, kissing his lips and smiling. "Now, finish your lunch. I can't have you starving for the rest of the day." Finn smiled, he loved how no matter what decisions he made, Rachel was always there to support him.

Later Rachel walked into the diner, slinging her purse over the counter to put it under for her shift. She reached into her phone and pulled it out to text Finn before clocking in.

-At work. See you tonight. Love ya babe! Xoxoxo

She shut the ringer off and placed it back in her purse before walking into the back. She wasn't ready to start this shift, considering she did hate this job. But, it was what it was so she wrapper her apron around her waist and got to work. She went through the typical comments from the rude men and bit her tongue so hard she thought it would be severed in two at times. She couldn't wait until summer was over so she could walk out of here and never come back. A couple of hours into her shift she was carrying a large tray full of dirty dishes towards the dish room when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She bent over in pain, the tray of dishes coming to a loud crash as it hit the floor. Rachel held on to the back of a chair before another sharp pain hit and brought her to her knees. One of the other waitresses and the manager were at her side in an instant. "Rachel? Rachel are you ok? What's wrong?" Her boss said in a panic. "I'm… preg…pregnant." She said softly before the pain was entirely too much to bare and she passed out. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she woke up by the loud sound of a siren blaring. Opening her eyes she realized that she was in the back of an ambulance and there was an oxygen mask on her face. She tried to speak, but he mask made it impossible. She started to panic, Finn, oh my God she needed to call Finn. He would be freaking out if he didn't hear from her. She started to pull at the mask on her face, needing to get it off so she could speak. The tech that was writing in her chart looked over at the movement, realizing she had come to. "Ms. Berry, you are in an ambulance. We are taking you to the hospital. You are ok." He said. But Rachel shook her head, pulling the mask off. "I need you to call my fiancée. Please. This is his baby, and I need to call him. Please." She begged. The man leaned over, repositioning the mask on her face. "Ma'am, a lady from the diner already called him, he is meeting you there. Now, lean back and relax. You need to get as much oxygen as possible for both you and the baby." Rachel let her body collapse once she knew that Finn would be meeting her at the hospital. She wasn't sure when, but she fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time she woke up she was laying in a hospital bed, the sound of the heart monitor for the baby filling the room. A small beep came from one of her monitors as well. Her eyes took a minute to adjust and she started to stir. She went to move her hand, but it felt like it had something weighing 20 pounds on it. She looked down and saw Finns head against her arm and he was fast asleep. His face looked swollen and red, so she knew he must have been crying. She managed to get her arm free and she used her hand to run her fingers through his hair. The second he felt her his head shot up. "Rach? Oh my God baby. Are you ok? Are you hurting?" He asked quickly, reaching over and hitting the call button to alert a nurse that she was awake. "I'm ok. I'm ok. Is the baby…" She asked, and then the fear set in. "Finn, what's wrong with our baby?" she panicked. Finn sat next to her on the bed, placing his hand on her cheek. "Our baby is fine Rach. It's fine." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "What happened?" She asked, completely confused. "If everything is fine, then why am I here?" Just then, before Finn could answer, the nurse and the doctor came walking in.

"Ms. Berry? How are we feeling?" The nurse asked, glancing over at the monitor and writing something down in Rachel's chart. "I'm ok, I think. My stomach feels pretty nauseous. But can you please tell me what is going on?" Rachel asked, getting tired of not being told. "Have you had any dizziness or headaches lately Rachel?" The doctor asked, listening to Rachel's lungs with the stethoscope. "Uh, the past few days I have been a little dizzy. And I've had some headaches, but nothing too bad." Rachel said and Finn's head shot up. "You haven't told me you were feeling that way. Why didn't you mention it?" He asked, hurt that she hadn't been telling him that she wasn't feeling well. "I didn't think it was a big deal." She said, but she knew that she would hear more about this later from her fiancé. "It's not uncommon to feel lightheaded or dizzy occasionally. When you're pregnant, your cardiovascular system undergoes dramatic changes. Your heart rate goes up, your heart pumps more blood per minute, and the amount of blood in your body increases by 40 to 45 percent. What's more, during a normal pregnancy, your blood vessels dilate and your blood pressure gradually decreases, reaching its lowest point in mid-pregnancy. It then begins to go back up, returning to its regular level by the end of pregnancy. Most of the time, your cardiovascular and nervous systems are able to adjust to these changes, and there's adequate blood flow to your brain. But occasionally they don't adapt quickly enough, which can leave you feeling lightheaded or dizzy or cause you to faint. And that's what happened here today."

"I don't understand what that means." Finn said, scratching his head. Rachel squeezed his hand and the doctor continued. "Rachel has what we have nicknamed 'a sensitive pregnancy'. If she gets over worked, or dehydrated even the slightest, her body tries to shut down in a sense to allow itself to recharge. Being pregnant takes a whole new toll on your body. The baby gets everything it needs from you." He said, looking at Rachel. "Try to drink more water, eat as much green vegetables as well as fruit as you can. Bananas are excellent for helping with dizziness. And most importantly, try not to stand on your feet for more than a couple of hours at a time. And if you do have to be on your feet a lot, then take a 30 minute break every 2-3 hours. I know it seems like a lot of do's and don'ts but this isn't a lifetime change. It's simply something you have to work on for the next 8 months." The doctor said with a smile. "But the baby? The baby is going to be ok right?" Rachel asked, needing to hear those words in plain English. "Yes. Your baby is great. A strong heartbeat and everything else is looking great. I want you to make an appointment with your regular OBGYN and have a check up in the next few days. Just as a precautionary thing. Do you have any other questions for me?"The doctor said, standing up and mirrored by Finn. Finn looked at Rachel to see if she had anything else to ask, and when she nodded her head he spoke up. "No sir, and thank you so much for everything. I'll walk you out." Finn said, shaking the man's hand. "I'll be right back babe." He said, kissing Rachel on her head and walking out with the doctor. Inside the Finn stopped walking just out of earshot of Rachel's room. "Doc, I just wanted to ask you…. Rachel works at a diner in town, and they do a lot of walking and lifting. I mean, is it ok for her to do that kind of stuff right now? Like is it really safe for her and the baby?" Finn asked. The doctor crossed his arms and let out a breath. "I know being young and having a baby on top of everything else isn't easy. Believe me when I say I have been there. And I know that sometimes, in some situations you have to do what you have to do to make ends meet. But in my opinion, which by no means is any attempt to tell you kids how to live your lives, I would find her something else to do unless you want to run the risk of this happening again. And you can't be so sure that the next time things will turn out as well as they did today. She needs rest, no stress, and a pre-mentioned diet. Stick with those things and you will be good to go. You take care Mr. ?" "Hudson. Finn Hudson." Finn said, shaking the man's hand and thanking him once more.

He breathed in a deep, long breath and let it out. He knew what he had to do, and that was to convince Rachel to agree to these changes. Here was hoping it would work.

Finn walked back into the room and Rachel was on the landline to her room. "Yes daddy. I am fine. I was just dehydrated. Finn is right here. Why? Ok, ok fine." Rachel said, rolling her eyes and Finn lifted his head and mouthed, 'whats wrong' to her. "My father wants to speak to you because he can't take his own daughters word that she is perfectly fine." Rachel said, being her overdramatic self, sticking the phone out for Finn to take.

Finn laughed and reached for the phone. "Hello? Yes sir. The doctor said she needs to drink more water and rest more. Other than that she will be ok. I sure will. Yes. Its 515-445-7821. Ok. Anytime. Bye bye." Finn said and then he hung up the phone. Rachel looked at him with her mouth open. "Did you just give my parents your number?" Rachel asked the question she already knew the answer to. "They wanted it just incase they needed to get in touch with us and you didn't answer." Finn said, trying to keep her from getting upset with him. Honestly he wasn't sure what to say or not say to avoid upsetting her.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. She knew that Finn was just doing what he thought was the right thing to do. She loved it and she hated it at this moment. "When can I get out of here?" Rachel asked the nurse who was finishing up writing in Rachel's chart. "The doctor gave me your discharge papers as well as your at home instructions. Let me go get a wheelchair and we will have you on your way." The lady said. "That won't be necessary. I am perfectly capable of walking out of here. Thank you though." Rachel said, trying to get up out of the bed. "Babe, hang on let the nurse take those chords off of you." Finn said, stepping forward to help her stand up. She was still a little wobbly, and Finn couldn't stop the panic from setting in. He wondered if he would be able to breath another breath without worrying about Rachel and the baby now that he knew she was so fragile.

Almost two hours later Rachel was back in a bed. Only this time she was in the bed she and Finn shared and he was acting as if she were still in the hospital. He waited on her hand and foot. He had already brought her the new vogue magazine, a glass of water, the newspaper as well as the remote to the tv that now sat only 10 feet away from their bed. He was currently standing in front of the stove making her some tomato soup and humming to a journey song. She watched him in awe. He was beyond adorable and she felt her heart swell up knowing that nobody else would get to have this Finn. The Finn that shows he's vulnerable yet strong. The one who will cry with her when they watched homeward bound and secretly likes to watch the episodes of Grey's anatomy and get all invested in it even though if she very told anyone he would deny it until he was blue in the face. No this Finn? This Finn was all for Rachel's eyes only and she wouldn't have it any other way. She wasn't sure what was ahead for them, but she knew that whatever it was…. As long as she had him by her side they would make it.


	13. Chapter 13

What If – Chapter 13

Five years ago I walked down the hall of McKinnely High for the first time. I was a short, straight-hair, shy and overly opinionated girl with two dads who told her that she was a princess and that the world was at her disposal. Most of my life I truly felt like that was reality. My fathers spoiled me more than what was probably a healthy amount, and I had never known what it was like to want something and not have it. That was until the day I saw the one thing I never knew I could want so badly and not know the first thing to do about getting it. No, this was something that neither of my father's could make happen. It was Finn Hudson.

Flashback

 _Walking the halls on my first day of high School was terrifying to say the least. I was a shy girl, even though I knew what I wanted out of life. Since I was 4 years old and watched my very first Barbara Streisand movie I knew that my life would revolve around making it to Broadway. I wanted the lights, the music, and the fame. Nothing and no one would ever stand in my way. The middle school I attended last year was four hours away from Lima, Ohio, where I was currently living thanks for my father's new job at a law firm so that meant all of my friends were four hours away as well. Not only was I starting my first day of high school, I was starting it at a school where I didn't know a single person except for one. Noah Puckerman's family went to the same church that my father's and I had been attending all summer. He didn't talk to me much, and after our parents took their seat he would disappear until right before the services were over, pretending to have been present the entire time. He was a rebel, that much was crystal clear, especially considering the fact that he offered me a cigarette the first time he met me. When I declined and told him how disgusting that was, and then proceeded to lecture him about how we smoking was disgusting, and we were entirely too young to even think about starting a habit like that he mumbled something about having my panties on too tight and then walked off. After that day he called me 'Tight pants' and that was on the rare occasion of him even noticing my existence._

 _I walked up to my assigned locker and started to put away the supplies from my backpack. I remember standing there, placing all of my magnetic locker organizing set that I insisted on having to keep my life more organized and in order when I saw him. I will never forget it. Finn Hudson came walking down the hall, Puck on his left side and Mike Chang on his right. He was carrying a skateboard under his arm and a football in the other. Even though we were 15 years old and still looked like 8_ _th_ _graders, Finn was much, much taller than anyone else. He could have passed for a senior except for one thing… his adorably cute baby face. I shut the door to my locker, slid my hot pink backpack with gold stars over my shoulder and tried to look at anything other than Finn as I passed by. I stared at my feet, the tiles on the floor and anything else until I was just about past him when something made me look up. We locked eyes for only a matter of seconds and I felt a jolt shoot through me like something I had never felt before. Instantly my eyes went back to their original position, looking down and I felt my face get hot. I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it even if I wanted to. I could hear Noah and Mike talking to Finn about hanging out after school and their voices were growing faint as I knew they were far enough away that I turned to chance just one more look at him. When I did, I stopped breathing completely when I saw him turn back towards me, still walking with is friends, but his eyes locked on me. He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who I was I assumed before he turned back around as Puck punched his shoulder. I shook my head and continued on to class. I knew then, even without saying a single word to him that I was in love with Finn Hudson._

 _Months went by, and I saw him from time to time in a couple of classes that we shared, or in the hallway. And while every time he saw me he would offer a weak smile, we never spoke. Then one day it happened. I was walking down the hall, my parents had dropped me off at school late after one of my dentist appointments and I was rushing. My hands were full of books and papers when I came around the corner and ran smack into a brick wall. Only it wasn't an actual brick wall, it was Finn. Papers went flying in every direction, my books falling in random places. As for me, I ended up flat on my ass. When I looked up to see what in the hell had just happened I saw him standing over me, concern all over his face. "Oh my God. Are you alright? I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, kneeling down next to me. You would think that I was deaf or just didn't know how to speak because I sat there, in the middle of all my papers just staring at him with my mouth open. "Ummm." He said, obviously uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It was completely my fault. I was in a hurry and I was too busy looking at my paper to see you there. I should be apologizing to you." I told him, once again blushing like I had just been caught in my underwear. "Let me help you up." He said, and he reached out, his hand touching my elbow and the other on my lower back. I felt like I was going to pass out from the contact. Once I was back on my feet, I knelt down to start gathering my papers and books. I expected him to walk off, and pretend that we had never even spoken, but instead I turned and there he was, picking up my papers and pushing them together, stacking them nicely. He reached out to hand them to me, "Here you go. I think I put them back in order, since they are color coded, but if not I'm sorry." He said and then he smiled this half cocked smile and his eyes squinted in the most adorable way._

 _God he is so cute it should be illegal. "Thank you, Finn." I said and his mouth opened a little, but didn't say anything. He looked as if he were thinking really hard. "How do you know my name?" He asked. I shrugged, offering a smile of my own. "You're only the most popular guy in our grade. I mean everyone knows who you are." I said trying to act calm and collected. "I'm sorry; I know I'm such a jerk. But what is your name? I mean I know you're new here but we haven't really met." He said. I couldn't break the stare he had on me and I had to try to remember my own freaking name. "My name? My name is uh, It's um.. R-Rachel. Rachel Berry." I said, finally having that lightbulb come on above my head. "Well it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry. Try not to get into anymore head on collisions on your way to class." He shot me that smile once more before heading off in the direction he was going before I caused the human wreck._

 _I had to remind myself to breathe. Finn Hudson talked to me. To ME. Yeah, it was in a hallway and there were no witnesses or someone to pick on him for talking to the nerdy girl who wore reindeer sweaters and knee high socks, but I didn't care. I knew it happened and that was all I needed. That was the day that I knew that I would never want to date any other guy. If I couldn't have Finn Hudson, I didn't want anyone else. I had no idea that 4 years later, I would begin my life with him._

End of Flashback

"Rach? Babe? Are you almost finished in there? I swear I'm going to pee my pants if you don't unlock the door." Finn said from the outside of their restroom door. It had been 4 months since I found out I was pregnant and I felt like I was turning into a good year blimp. I had started locking the restroom door when I showered, changing for bed when Finn was showering or too busy playing his Xbox to notice. I had gone from starting to feel like I was truly sexy, thanks to Finn, to being disgusting. I was showing now and people could actually tell I was pregnant instead of looking like I was stuffing my face with nachos and fat cakes. I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror and even though Finn would try to tell me that I was beautiful, I didn't believe it. He was my fiancé and the one who got me pregnant to begin with so I felt like he said those things because he felt he had to. And with this new complex I had developed, our sex life had turned into a distant memory. I knew that was unfair to Finn and I prayed daily that he wouldn't leave me or cheat on me because of it. He had been the epitome of greatness and understanding with how I was feeling, but still I felt bad. I just wished that I could change how I was feeling. Some nights I would try to coach myself, build up the confidence to just throw all my fears out the window and attack him. God knows the urges I have been having lately are some that are almost impossible to contain. It was impossible for Finn to even breathe with out me thinking it was the sexiest thing ever and wanting to jump him right then and there. But that damn voice in my head wouldn't shut the hell up. It would tell me, "Go ahead. Take off your clothes, let him see you naked and then you won't have to worry about rejecting him. He will take one look at you and never want to sleep with you again.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my robe around my still wet body and wrapped a towel around my head before unlocking the door and stepping out as Finn rushed past me, lifting the toilet seat. "Ohhhhhhh." He said, his head leaned back and his eyes rolling back into his head. I had to laugh at his dramatization of how badly he needed to go. I hadn't been in there THAT long. I was sitting on the side of our bed, rubbing lotion over my freshly shaved legs when he came walking out, dressed only in his boxers. I looked up just in time to see him stretch his arms high above his head, a yawn slipping from his mouth. His arms were fully extended, hands in fists and every muscle in his chest was flexed. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep the almost growl slip out of my mouth. Good God, how am I going to continue to resist this man. He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs that hugged him in ALL the right places. And I have seen all his "Right places" and they are more than you can dream of. Finn saw the way I looked at him, which I'm sure resembled the way a lion looks at a juicy gazelle when it runs by, and winks. "You finished in there?" He nods over his shoulder towards the restroom. I shook my head, "Almost. I just need to get dressed and brush my teeth." I say, and I don't miss the look of sadness on his face. I knew he was hoping that since I was in my robe with nothing else on, that I would be sleeping naked. Something that we had ended up doing fairly often once moving into our place with the exception of the winter months. "Me too." He said as he walked in and pulled his toothbrush from the rack. I walked in, pulling mine from the sink next to his and he squeezed some onto my brush as well. I was standing directly in front of him and I could see his entire face in the mirror. Our height difference making it possible to see even the top of his pecks, and I admired the view. I looked up at him and he opened his mouth, his teeth clamped together in a tight, cheesy smile. I almost choked on my brush at the faces he was making. He could never be serious, and I loved that. He closed one eye and raised the other eyebrow as high as he could, causing me to lean over and choke as I spit into the sink. "You're such a dork." I told him with a laugh. He made a pouting face, pretending that his feelings were hurt. I rinsed my mouth with the mouthwash and leaned over once more to spit it out. Picking up my head I see Finn, foamy toothpaste all over and around his lips. "Babe, we should go get me tested for rabies! I'm foaming at the mouth already…. It's probably too late!" he said and I busted out laughing before rolling my eyes.

Once he was finished being a clown in the restroom he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips before walking out, shutting the door behind him without me asking him. I started at the door for a minute after he did this, and it was as if I realized that HE had grown used to my distance. And THAT broke my heart. Here he was, going without sex, not pressuring me.. hell he didn't even bring it up and I knew he didn't out of respect for me. He was trying to be the most supportive fiancé and he was doing on hell of a great job. Sure, I knew he had been 'handling' things on his own when he took showers. I know this because one night I had to pee while he was in the shower and when I walked in he was standing in the shower, perfectly still. I could hear the water running, but not splashing like it does when you move around to let it spray over your body. And when I asked if he was ok, his voice cracked out a "yes" that sounded more like a boy going through puberty. At first it hurt, knowing he was doing that and I was there with him. But I knew that the reason he was, was because I wasn't doing anything to help his "situation".

I turned to the mirror, brushing my hair and thinking. I opened the top of my robe, looking at myself. My breasts had grown some during my pregnancy and Finn had made a comment one day about how beautiful they were and paid special attention to them during our make out that night. But when he tried to advance things, I said I had a headache and we stopped as quickly as we started. We both knew I was lying, but luckily he didn't push it. I pulled my hair over the front of my shoulders, letting it hang down, covering most of my breasts. I made a decision right then and there and I knew I had to act on it before I changed my mind. I closed my robe, walked over towards the door and opened it. I shut off the light and stepped out.

Finn was lying in our bed, looking down at his book. He had gone to the book store one day on his lunch and bought a book called, "The First Time Dad Survival Guide". I even found THAT sexy. He didn't look up when I came walking out of the restroom, and I pulled the blankets back before sliding in next to him. I scooted over as closet to him as I possibly could and he still hadn't broken his eye contact with the book. I tried to figure out how to initiate how to do this, and mentally push myself from backing out at the same time. I picked up his arm, and moved next to him. He naturally pulled me in closer, STILL reading. After I sat there, and deciding that he needed a REASON to put the book down, I took his large hand that was resting on my stomach and laced my fingers with his. I used my other arm to untie the tie on my robe, the sides falling open and going unnoticed by my oblivious fiancé. When I moved his hand to cover my breast I felt his body next to me tense up. The book slowing laying down flat on his lap. I didn't look back at him, instead I decided to continue on with my plan. My hand was on top of his, and I squeezed his hand, making it squeeze my breast. My other hand moved to his thigh, and I traced my fingers up and down before moving the sheet so I could slide my hand under it. I massaged the inside of his thigh while his hand began to palm my breast softly. Neither of us said a word, but the sexual tension was building by the second. Not to mention the temperature in our apartment had risen in a blink of an eye. I used my hand that was controlling his hand on my chest and pulled his arm down to the top of my stomach. I felt Finn's hand touch my shoulder that was against his chest, pulling my robe down to expose just enough skin to place his lips on it. I felt his tongue trace gently against my skin and it felt like it was on fire. I wanted… no I NEEDED more. I turned my body towards his, looking up and into his eyes I tilted my head to the side and licked my lips. I reached up, my hand tangling into the back of his hair and pulling him down so I could kiss him. Our lips touched, and I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip and I quickly opened my mouth to allow him to kiss me fully.

I wasn't sure who made the move, but we went from sitting to lying and my leg ran in the inside of his thigh, creating a friction that I knew would gain the result I was looking for. Finn was being painfully slow in his moves, and I knew it was because he was trying his best to not push me or try and advance when he wasn't sure how far I would let this go. I knew that the only was I was going to get what he and I both needed was for me to make my agenda known. While he lay next to me, I reached up and grabbed his hand and in one quick motion I pressed his hand straight between my arousal soaked center. "Oh God." He said when he pulled away from our kiss to look me in the eyes. "Yeah?" he asked, and I knew he was making sure that I really wanted to do this. "Touch me Finn. Touch me everywhere." I said against his lips.

That was all he needed to hear to begin his hot, sensual assault on my body. His fingers danced against my core, and I pressed my hips down against his fingers, desperate to find the friction I needed. "I need more Finn. I need you. I need you so bad baby." I breathed out. He stopped touching me, and sat me up long enough to pull my robe off and toss it across the room, landing on top of a lamp. Once he was back half on top of me, half next to me to avoid my baby bump, I reached down and took him into my hand. His breath caught and I felt him hold it in. "Breathe baby. Breathe for me." I had to remind him. "I want you so fucking bad." He said into the crook of my neck and then that was it. Our mouths moved against each other, hands touched every inch of skin and we both fell over the edge only seconds apart. He stayed pressed deep inside of me, lying against my chest, both trying to catch our breath. When he pulled out of me, he almost whined and I opened my eyes wide. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked him, concern lacing my voice. He let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah… I'm good babe. Just REALLY sensitive right now. It's been a while since we have done that." He said, and I felt horrible. He was right, it had been entirely too long. I rolled over on top of him, well as much as I could, and kissed him. When he started to pull back, I placed both hands on his face and pulled him back into the kiss and deepened it. His eyebrows were raised, clearly shocked by my actions. "Well, then we have a lot of making up to do." I said with a sexy smirk before I kissed his chest. My hands moved across his newly sculpted chest. The no sex had caused him to take up exercising and believe me when I tell you I was a huge fan of his new physique. No that I didn't LOVE the old one, but this was still extremely sexy. When I continued to kiss down his stomach and circle his belly button I heard him whisper, "Rach, you don't have to do that. Its ok babe, you—" He said, but I reached up and placed my finger over his mouth, looking him in the eyes. "Shh." I said and then I kissed down his body, looking him in the eyes the entire time. Our stare was intense and I don't think he even blinked once the entire time. I took him in my hands and his body jerked with excitement. The second my mouth was on him his head slammed back into the pillow, but I stopped and said, "Eyes on me…. I want you to look me in the eyes while I make you feel good." And from that moment on, his eyes stayed locked on mine.

I had every intention of reminding my thoughtful, sweet, considerate man exactly what we were missing, and what he would never have to go without again. Not as long as I could help it. And it didn't hurt that I got just as much of a reward out of it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I apologize for anyone who picked on the error I posted. In the very first chapter I put that Rachel and Finn had attended school together for 13 years. And in the last chapter I put that she moved to McKinnley in high school. Was a typo but it still doesn't really change where the story is headed, so bare with me. Thanks. Hope everyone is enjoying this story, especial Sheila... the one that this story is being written for. Here we go...

What If - Chapter 14

Finn was busy at work. Well maybe not that busy but it felt like he had been moving non stop and unable to catch up. He knew it was because he had been getting only 4-6 hours of sleep each night ever since the night he and Rachel had reignited their sex life. And although he was beyond tired, he had absolutely nothing to complain about. Their sex life had gotten even hotter and Rachel's pregnancy hormones were making her unable to get enough of Finn. This was something he was more than willing to help her with. Except for the lack of sleep, he had been feeling like he was on top of the world.

Finn was lying on a creeper, removing a muffler when his boss Randy opened his office door and called out for him. "Finn! Can you come in here for a minute?" Finn slid out from under the truck and wiped off his hands before walking towards the office. Once he stepped inside, Randy shut the door and Finn couldn't help but think to himself that he must be in deep shit about something. He took a seat as Randy walked around and sat down at his desk. "Finn, I wanted to talk to you about something. Here." He said, handing Finn a paper across the desk. Finn looked it over, and at first was confused. It was a sheet, breaking down his hours and the amount he was paid for each of those hours. But then at the end of the page he saw where it said, 'Hourly Rate Change' and then his eyes went wide with the changed pay rate. "What's this? Randy..." Finn said, unable to form words. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Was this even real? "I was on the phone with Burt last night, catching up and he filled me in on something about you." Randy began and Finn wondered what in the world he could be talking about. He told everyone that he and Rachel were engaged, and they all know she is pregnant. Even if he hadn't told them, they would know simply by her appearance. She was such a tiny woman and her baby bump stuck out plain as day. "What's what?" he asked nervously. "He told me that the reason you and Rachel haven't tied the knot yet is because of financial reasons. And I know that being a proud man, it's not something you exactly talk about. And Burt made sure to stress to me how much pride you carry around, and that was something I already could tell. He also told me about how you busted your ass in his shop learning everything you could as fast as you could so you would be more of a help. And when he got sick, you stepped up and practically ran that place without even being asked. That says a lot about a man." Randy said.

Finn sat there, not proud of the fact that he and Rachel had been struggling financially. Sure, they were making it, but by the skin on their teeth. "Since Rachel had the scare with the hospital, she hasn't been working. And that doesn't matter to me. I would rather she and our baby is healthy instead of me having to work extra hours. But yeah, it made the wedding part a little more complicated. We talked about going down to the courthouse and getting married because being married before the baby comes is super important to her. Well to me too, but I know that Rachel deserves the dress, the reception. And I'm more than willing to work my fingers to the bone to make that happen. But this? Randy this is beyond generous. You have no idea what this means, and I don't even know where to start with thanking you. With this pay raise Rachel I know that I will be able to take even more stress off of Rachel. Thank you so, so much. You won't regret this. You will always be able to count on me." Finn said, his shoulders squared and looking Randy straight in the eye. Another reason Randy knew this kid was the real deal.

"I know you won't. I have already seen your potential. And I know that being a mechanic isn't exactly all fame and glamour like most people dream of, and even if life takes you in another direction, you will always have this to fall back on. You're damn good kid. I haven't seen a mechanic like you... well, since your dad.. or step dad I meant." Finn smiled, "You were right the first time. He's my dad. And thanks again." Finn stood up and walked towards the door, but before he could pull it open, Randy spoke up once more. "Hey, Finn you forgot something. And handed something else to him. Finn took it and looked down, his face going white and unable to form words. "Consider it an early wedding present. Once upon a time, I was you kiddo. I don't know if Burt told you or not, but I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He taught me everything I know. And when the day came that I too followed my now wife, Sheila here to New York, he is the one that loaned me the money to get here and get set up. Even thought he was fighting to make ends meet, he believed in me that much. When I got on my feet and tried to pay him back, he wouldn't accept it. He said for me to just repay the favor to someone else who needed it sometime. And the fact that I get to help his kid, well that makes it 10 times better in my book. Now, take that and go marry your girl. Make an honest woman out of her. You're finished up for the day, get outta here. It's Friday and you have some news for your girl."

Finn was smiling so hard his face was hurting. He was holding a check in his hands for $8,000. He knew that he and Rachel would be able to move into another place before the baby came, AND have a wedding. Sure it wouldn't be some over the top production, but it would be more than enough to have a small ceremony and reception with their family and friends. Finn thanked him yet again, and practically ran to his toolbox, locking it up and sprinting towards his truck. The drive home seemed to take forever. Of course he would get stuck in traffic, today of all days.

Back at the apartment Rachel was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She had managed to throw together a small candlelight dinner for Finn and she was excited to surprise him. He was always the one doing these amazingly sweet surprises and sweeping off her feet both literally and metaphorically. She made spaghetti with vegan meat balls, garlic bread and salad. She made a fresh picture of tea, something Finn could never seem to drink enough, and set the table. She was dressed in one of her new maternity summer dresses, and she was touching up her make up in the mirror when her phone rang. Looking down she smiled to see it was Carole. She had made a habit of calling Rachel once a day to say "hi" but Rachel knew it was to check in on her and her future grandbaby. But Rachel enjoyed the talks, and hearing stories about little Finn when he was young. Their daily chats meant just as much to Rachel as they did to her future mother in law. "Hello?" Rachel said into the phone. "Well how is my favorite girl?" Carole asked, and Rachel beamed. She had been calling Rachel that for a while now and considering the fact that Rachel never had a mom to talk to about girl things or cooking tips she absolutely loved it. "I'm doing great. Just finished making a little candlelight dinner for our guy. He has been working so hard lately, I wanted to surprise him. Just a small thank you for all he does for me." Rachel beamed. Carole could hear Rachel's smile through the phone. She was so happy that her son had found someone that treated him the way she had always dreamed of him being treated. And it didn't hurt that she loved Rachel as well. "That sounds wonderful dear, I am sure Finn will love it. Next question, how are you and my grandbaby feeling?" That was her traditional question each day. And like every other day, Rachel answered the same. "We are doing great. Your son takes great care of us."

Carole and Rachel talked for a few more minutes while Rachel finished up her make up. But when Rachel glanced at the clock she quickly told Carole, "Oh goodness, Carole I better let you go. Finn will be walking in any second and I have a couple more things to do before then. I will talk to you tomorrow though, right?" Carole assured her that they would talk the next day and they said their goodbyes before Rachel threw her phone back on the charger, and walked over and hit play on her iPod that sat on the dock before lighting the candles on the table. She finished just in time because Finn pulled the door open as she turned around from the table. "Hey beautiful. How was your day?" Finn asked as he came walking in, a huge smile on his face. "It was ok, but it's getting better by the second." She said, standing on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. He looked over her the top of her head and saw the table, all set up. "Rach? What's all this? Oh my God, did I forget something? It's not our anniversary, or your birthday. I don't-" He was clearly panicking, worried that he had let her down somehow and Rachel couldn't get over how cute it was. She took him by the hand and smiled, "I just wanted to do something for you, just because. Is that ok?" She said. "That is more than ok. Thank you babe. You're the best! Let me jump in the shower and then I have something I want to talk to you about." Finn said, placing a kiss on the top of her head and jogging over to the dresser to pull out some clean clothes. "I'll be quick" he said, and then disappeared into the restroom, leaving the door open.

Rachel thought about joining him, but she knew that if she did that, then the dinner would become a distant memory. Once she was wrapped up in Finn, anything and everything else disappeared. She walked into the kitchen and started to dish out the food. She poured two glasses of fresh tea, something Finn had become addicted to and couldn't seem to get enough of when she felt two arms wrap around her body from behind. His hands came to rest on her baby bump and she leaned her head back against Finn's chest. "This is my favorite place to be, you know that?" She asked him softly "Well that's great news, because it's my favorite place to be too." He said, leaning his head down to kiss the side of her neck. "You smell so good." She said, breathing in the smell of his body wash. "So do you, and you look beautiful in this dress. Pregnant you is incredibly sexy." He whispered against her ear. She felt his breath against her and it sent chills down every inch of her body.

Rachel had to force herself to pull away, knowing that it was far too easy to get lost in him. "You ready to eat and tell me whatever it was that made you come walking in so happy?" Rachel asked playfully. "I always come home happy. And that's because you are here. But yes, I am ready to tell you about something you will NEVER believe." Finn carried the plates over to the table and sat them down before pulling out the chair for Rachel to sit and then scooted her up to the table. "This looks great babe. I'm starving." Finn took a bite and then a drink of his tea, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I have been trying to figure out how to tell you what happened today, but I can't even let the words come out. Because I still can't believe it myself. So I have something to show you." Finn said, walking over to their dresser and picking up his wallet to pull the check Randy gave him out. He walked back and sat down, handing it across to Rachel. "Here." he said, handing it across to her. Rachel unfolded the paper and her eyes went wide. "What? Where did you... how did... Finn tell me you didn't get a loan from Randy! We cannot afford to pay him back babe. We can't-" Finn shook his head, "No, No Rach. Randy called me into his office, and he told me that he used to work for Burt and how he helped him get on his feet and all this stuff. Anyway, he told me that he knew we had to put off the wedding due to financial reason and he gave me a raise Rachel. A BIG raise. And I mean big enough for us to get another place like we talked about. One with a nursery that you and my mom can go crazy decorating. And you won't have to worry about working with school. You can focus on NYADA and our family. Nothing else." Rachel felt like she was dreaming. This was too good to be true. "That is incredible. I can't believe it! But if you got a raise, why did he give you this?" She asked, holding the check up. "The raise wasn't even the best part. When I was walking out he handed me that and said it was an early wedding present. He said, and I quote Go make and honest woman out of that girl, kid. And that is exactly what I want to do. I want us to get married. I know we both wanted to do this before the baby came, and I know why we decided to wait, but now we don't have to babe. We can... I mean unless you changed your mind and want to wait, then we could if-" Rachel watched as he nervously rambled and she stood up, rounding the table quickly and sat on his lap. She put her hands on his face and pulled him in for a scorching kiss. "I want to be Mrs. Hudson more than anything in the world. Do you know how many times I wrote Mrs. Finn Hudson on my notebook or doodled Rachel Hudson on a paper in high school? It was quite scary when I think about it now, because I was probably borderline obsessed with you." Rachel said and both she and Finn laughed. "So the fact that I really get to do that makes me happier than you can imagine. So yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Let's call our parents tomorrow and set a date. I want you to be officially mine as soon as possible." Rachel tangled her fingers into the hair on the back of his head and pulled him back into another kiss.

Both Rachel and Finn talked non-stop about the wedding and about looking for a place. Finn said he would talk to Randy about taking a few days off once they found a place so they could get settled in and Rachel felt so much excitement building up inside. Once they finished dinner and talked a bit more, before Finn went into the restroom and started a bath. He found Rachel sitting on the couch, her iPad in hand looking up houses for rent. Finn smiled knowing she was so excited about the nursery. She had mentioned how much she wished the baby would have had a room of its own on several occasions only to follow the comments with, 'but as long as we are happy, then this place is perfect for us'. Finn didn't care how hard he had to work, or what he had to do in the future as long as he could keep the smile that was on Rachel's face right now, there permanently.

"Hey you", he whispered taking a seat next to her on the couch. "So, you made an incredible dinner and now I want to do something for you. I ran you a bath with the bubbles you like. I want you to go in there and soak and relax. I will take care of the dishes and get things turned off for bed." He said. "That is music to my ears Mr. Hudson." Rachel stood up and sat her iPad on the coffee table. Before she walked away, she stopped and reached her hand out towards Finn. "I would enjoy the bath a lot more if you would join me." She said, wiggling her eyebrows and in two seconds he was on his feet, being pulled towards the restroom.

Inside the restroom Finn pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his shorts, letting them fall to the floor. His eyes locked on Rachel as she reached behind her, unzipping her dress and it falling down around her ankles. She stood in her white lacy bra and matching underwear causing Finn's mouth to go dry. As she unhooked her bra and let the straps fall down her arms he blinked quickly, not wanting to miss a second of this. She tossed her bra to the side, and the sight of her bare chest made Finn tingle in his lower parts. "God, you're beautiful." He said, stepping towards her and running his hands down the sides of her arms. Rachel looked down shyly. Finn knew how to make her feel sexy, beautiful, and desired in ways she never knew possible. The fact that he was her first made her bond to him that much stronger. "You're beautiful too, in a sexy, manly way of course." She said and he laughed. They stood there, just looking into each other's eyes before Rachel slipped her fingers into the sides of his boxers, pulling them down. Around his feet, Finn kicked them off to the side and helped Rachel take off her underwear and step into the tub. She sat down and scooted all the way forward, allowing him to slide in behind her. The water was the perfect temperature and Finn let his body sink in and rested his head back against the wall. Wrapping his arms around Rachel, he pulled her into his chest. His hands began to rub her shoulders, massaging them until she let out a small moan. "God that feels good." She said through an exhaled breath. Finn kissed the top of her shoulder and closed his eyes when he felt her hands on his thighs.

They sat in silence, simply enjoying their closeness and no words were needed. Both of their minds thinking about their future. Finn was the one to break their silence first. "Do you still have those little pink heart earrings?" He asked and Rachel made a face in confusion. "What?" She asked, leaning her head back and to the side so she could see him. "What pink earrings are you talking about? I think you're losing it babe." She said with a laugh before returning to her previous position, enjoying her massage. Then he said something that made her eyes open, her heart pound and tears to fill her eyes. "That day in the hall... when you and I ran into each other. Your papers went flying everywhere and I picked them up. I handed them to you, and it was the first time I REALLY looked at you. It was the first time I had been close enough to see how truly breathtaking you were. You had on a white sweater with a collar, a black skirt that had a matching belt and knee high white socks. But ribbon in your hair was pink and you had on these little heart earrings that were pink." He said simply. "They were really cute. And for some reason I think about us having this little girl who looks just like you, wearing these little pink earrings and I like the idea of that." He said. Rachel hadn't said a word, and Finn leaned forward to see if she was asleep. When he saw the tears running down her cheek he went into freak out mode. "Rachel? Babe are you hurting? Is the baby..." He began but she started shaking her head quickly. "I'm fine. I'm fine and the baby is fine. I just... I just can't believe you remember that. And that you remember it SO clearly. I didn't think you really noticed me. No the way I noticed you."

"Babe, I noticed you all the time. I was just too scared to approach you. Then when I heard you had joined the glee club, I went to talk to Mr. Schue as quick as I could. I wanted to be in the club even though my singing wasn't that great and we all know how bad my dancing was. But I didn't care. I joined because I knew that I would get to spend time with you. Looking back now, that was the smartest thing I ever did." Finn said and Rachel couldn't believe that she was hearing all of this. Sure he said he liked her all those years, but she had no idea that he felt the way she had and as deeply. "You joined glee for me?" She asked, and he shook his head 'yes'. "Every time we had to perform a duet, and your hand would touch mine, or we would get close, all I could think about was what it felt like to kiss you. What it would feel like to have your lips touch mine. I went to bed so many nights just dreaming about you." Rachel admitted, looking down at the water, avoiding his eyes. Remembering how sad she was, thinking how she would never find out those things made her heart ache. "I always wondered too. But now... now these lips will never kiss another. These lips were meant to kiss yours and only yours. Forever and ever." Finn pulled her into his arms, turning their bodies to face each other and their eyes were locked. "When I kiss you, I feel all of that pain from then go away. And every time you tell me you love me I feel myself fall more and more in love with you. I've been yours even before you know I was." Finn said and then he leaned in, closing the gap and claiming her lips.

They lost track of time and spent the time in the bath kissing and making out, all the memories of high school crushes and lonely nights disappearing with each kiss. Sure the road they took to get here was long, but the road they had ahead of them was endless. "I love you girl." Finn said. "I love you more." Rachel added. Finn smiled and said, "If you say so."


	15. Chapter 15

What If – Chapter 15

"Everything is looking great. Right on schedule." The doctor said, moving the wand around on Rachel's belly while she and Finn looked at their baby on the monitor. "It looks like your little one is cooperating perfectly today. Did you want to know what you're having?" Rachel turned to look at Finn. He looked like a kid in a candy store, excitement all over his face. They had discussed this and while they had been on the fence about it, Finn told her that the final decision was hers. He held his breath, waiting for her to answer. "Yes. We want to know." She said and Finn leaned over, pressing his forehead against hers and kissing her lips. "Ok, well get ready you guys because there is a baby boy in there." The doctor said and Finn jumped up in the air, pumping his fists in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said and both Rachel and the doctor couldn't stop smiling at his cuteness. "Looks like he is happy with the news." The doctor said to Rachel. Finn leaned over, kissing Rachel on the lips and then leaning down and kissing her belly. "I can't wait to meet you son. I'm going to go buy your very first football as soon as we leave." He said, not caring that Rachel and the doctor were both staring at him. "I can't believe we are having a boy. I mean, I would have been happy with a girl, as long as the baby is healthy I would have been happy either way, but it's just so awesome that we are having a boy for our first round." Finn said, and Rachel's jaw dropped slightly. They hadn't planned on having a baby, and they had never went it really deep detail about children, so hearing him say, "first round" made Rachel's heart flutter. He wanted more children with her. Sure this wasn't planned, but now she could see how clearly Finn didn't look at her pregnancy as a mistake that he just had to deal with. He was truly excited and happy about this. And for the record, so was she. "It is. I'm so excited. Now we know how to decorate the nursery and what clothes to buy. Oh! Can we please go by the baby store on the way home? Pleaaaaasssee?" Rachel said, flashing the cutes pouting face. "How could I ever say no to that face?" Finn said, kissing her lips.

"Well I will print our couple of photos for you like usual and then you can get dressed. Stop by the receptionist to pick up your next appointment. And keep on doing whatever it is that your doing because you and the baby are healthy and well. Keep it up." The doctor said before stepping out, leaving the couple alone. "Are you happy babe? I mean I know you were hoping for a girl so you could buy dresses and do hair and all that." Finn asked, helping her slip her shirt over her head and handing her the khaki shorts she had discarded before putting on the gown. "Finn, of course I was hoping for a girl, but the thought of having a little Finn running around makes me insanely happy. I have this incredibly handsome, sweet and loving man and there is no one like you in this world. Knowing that I get to make another you... and one day there will be some lucky girl that will fall in love with him and feel the way I do about you…that makes me happier than words can describe." Rachel leaned down to pick up her shoes and clearly was struggling. For being so small, her growing belly was something that got in her way all the time, making some of her usually normal routines a bit difficult. "Here." Finn said, lifting her up onto the exam table before rolling the doctors stool up next to her, taking her foot into his lap he slid her shoes on. He ran his hands up her thighs and onto her hips. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I love you Rachel. And I know I haven't told you this, but I should have…. Thank you. Thank you for giving me a son and for all that you have to go through to do that. You're going to be the greatest wife in the history of wives, and our son is going to be the luckiest kid in the world because you will be his mom."

Back at their apartment Rachel was moving around the room, two suitcases on top of the bed, packing their clothes. Finn sat on the couch, an Xbox controller in hand, deep in conversation with Puck through the headset. "No dude! Don't go in there! They will blow your ass up. LOOK OUT!" he yelled and Rachel couldn't fight back the laugh. Finn and Puck played online together at least once a week and every time it always ended with Finn telling Puck how stupid he was and then hanging up on him. She knew that sooner or later they would reach that point today as well. She was folding a pair of Finn's jeans when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw that it was Carole and she picked up. "Well hello there." Rachel said with a smile. Finn glanced over towards Rachel to see who was on the phone and she mouthed, "Your mom" before he nodded and went back to his game. "Hey there pretty girl. How are my favorite girl and my grandbaby doing?" Rachel smiled at the usual phrase before saying, "We are great. We have a surprise for you guys actually, but Finn won't let me tell anyone over the phone. He said I have to wait until we get there tomorrow." Carole screamed into the phone, "Oh my god! Ya'll found out what you're having, didn't you?" Rachel laughed at her future mother in law's excitement. She thought to herself that this was exactly where Finn got it from. "Yes. We found out, and I wanted to call everyone and tell them but Finn is planning this whole 'baby gender reveal' for this weekend. He saw something on YouTube and now he is persistent about doing it." "Oh how exciting. I cannot wait for you both to get here. It seems like we haven't seen either of you in so long." Carole said, and Rachel knew it was true. With Finn working long hours and the fact that they would be moving into their house the next week, they wanted to take some time and go home to visit everyone. Several people from glee were going down this weekend as well for Finn's surprise birthday party. Rachel was shocked that she had been able to keep the secret from him considering the fact that she was horrible at keeping ANYTHING from him. "We can't wait either." Rachel said, and then she lowered her voice to avoid Finn hearing her. "Is everything lined up for Saturday? I talked to Kurt and he was supposed to make sure the cake was delivered by 2." "Yes, everything is set and ready to go. All we need is the birthday boy. I think he is going to be beyond shocked that you actually pulled this off without giving him any ideas of it." Carole said with a smile. "It hasn't been easy. I have deleted every text that Kurt and I send or any from the other guys as well if they mention it. Luckily I was able to do most of it by phone from here otherwise I don't know how this would have been possible. And by the way, thank you so much for all of your help. He's going to love it."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I AM DOING PLAYING THIS WITH YOU. YOU GET OUR UNIT BLOWN UP EVERY TIME BECAUSE YOU RUN IN THERE THINKING YOU'RE BULLETPROOF. YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS!" Finn yelled and Rachel nodded her head. 'Yep. There it is.' She said to herself. "Is everything ok? Why is Finn yelling?" Carole asked after hearing her son's outburst in the distance. "Yes. Everything is fine." Rachel laughed. "Finn and Puck are playing some army game together online and every single time Puck does something to make Finn angry so Finn yells at them and then stops playing. It's the same routine, just a different day." Carole laughed at her son's behavior. "It's good to know that he is exactly the same way he was with Puck 10 years ago. When they were 8 and 9 they would play soldiers in the back yard and one of them would make the other mad and then they would fight, swearing they would never be friends again only to be doing the same thing the next day." Rachel smiled, thinking of a young Finn playing so innocently with his friend and it made her think about their son doing the same things and she felt her eyes sting, tears threatening to appear.

"Hey babe, I'm going to order some Chinese. You want any?" Finn asked, leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder from behind. His arms wrapped around her, holding her stomach. "Hi mom." He said into the phone so Carole could hear. "Tell him hi for me." Carole told Rachel. "Oh, and tell him to help you pack and stop playing video games." Rachel laughed and Finn asked her, "What's so funny?" She leaned her head back and tilted it so she could see him. "Your mom said to stop playing games and that you should be giving your fiancé and future child's mother a massage." Carole burst out laughing on the other end of the phone at Rachel's antics. "You got it. I'll order our usual then I'll grab the lotion." Finn said, walking off to grab his cell phone. "Well Hun, I will let you two enjoy the rest of your day. Did you want us to pick you up from the airport tomorrow?" Rachel totally forgot to tell Carole about her father's picking them up so she filled her in and then they planned to see each other that evening for dinner. "See you tomorrow sweetie. Love you both." Carole said before hanging up. "Love you too. See you tomorrow." And then the call ended. Finn finished placing the order and walked back over to Rachel. "My mom totally loves you more than she does me. It's so obvious." He played. Well not totally played because it wouldn't surprise him if it were true. But he couldn't blame his mom, Rachel was impossible NOT to love. "You're silly. That woman worships you. But when she finds out she is going to have a little Finn junior to love and spoil, THEN maybe she will push you to second in her life." Rachel said with a laugh and Finn stuck out his bottom lip, pretending to be upset. "Awe, but you'll always be my number one guy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"So, about that massage." Rachel said with a laugh. "I'm ready when you are. Let's go sit on the couch since the suitcases are taking up the bed." Finn said, pulling Rachel towards the couch. He sat down, stretching his legs out over the couch and Rachel sat between his legs. He squeezed some lotion onto his hands and told her, "Pull your shirt off babe." Which she didn't without a second thought. His hands went to work on her shoulders and neck. She felt her eyes rolling back while her body turned to mush in his hands. "You are so good at this." She said with a slight moan. "I can only think of one thing other than this that you do that I love so much." Finn laughed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. He leaned forward, not interrupting the work on her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "And I'd be more than happy to do that for you next." Rachel smiled, her body getting goosebumps at the thought. "Mmmm, I can't wait." She said, leaning all the way back and reaching for his hands to pull them around to the front of her, placing them over her breasts. He knew she wasn't making any sexual advances, so he took his time, massaging the soft masses in his hands, kneading and squeezing them lightly. Her head moved from side to side on his chest until she found a comfortable spot. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't be more content.

Once Rachel felt like putty in his hands, she turned and curled her almost naked form into Finn's body. Her hand tightly holding onto his shirt and her ear pressed against his chest. His heartbeat soothing her like a lullaby song. She was on the verge of sleep when a knock on the door pulled her eyes open. "It's the food babe. Here, cover up." Finn said, handing her a blanket to cover with. "Those are for my eyes only." He winked, standing up to go pay for the food. Opening the door he quickly paid for their food, gave the delivery boy a tip and shut it behind him before placing their food on the coffee table and returning to the couch to sit next to Rachel. "Man, I'm starving." Finn said, opening the container that held his dumplings. The smell filling the room and Rachel shot up, covering her face with her hand and looking as if she were going to be sick. "Babe? What's wrong?" Finn asked, his hand frozen in mid bite. "Oh my God, that smell… it's … oh God." Rachel said, turning and hauling ass towards the restroom where instantly Finn heard her vomiting. He looked from the restroom door, down to his dumping and then back to the door before tossing the carton into the bag. The sounds of Rachel being sick made his appetite disappear instantly. "Well there goes that." Finn said to himself, standing up and tossing the bag into the trash. He sprayed a can of Febreeze into the air, trying his best to mask the dumpling smell before Rachel returned. "I'm so sorry Finn. I know you wanted to eat that, but I had no clue the smell would hit me that way. You can eat it, I'll just sit over there so I don't smell it. Ok?" Rachel said but Finn looked down towards the trash and Rachel followed his gaze. "Oh babe. You didn't have to throw them away." She felt horrible. She knew how much he loved those dumplings and now he wouldn't be able to eat them around her. He stepped forward and kissed her nose. "Its fine babe. I don't want you feeling sick just so I can eat some deep fried goodness." He played. "Besides, I'll just share your lo mien with you. We can do that romantic scene from lady and the tramp with the noodles." He said, wiggling his eye brows quickly and Rachel couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "They did that with spaghetti babe. " Finn crossed his arms, and said, "Well maybe there are some oriental dogs out there that want a little romance in their lives so they decided to share some lo mien noodles. You ever think of that?" Finn said and Rachel shook her head, "I can honestly say no, I have NEVER thought of that." She laughed.

After dinner, and then a slight make out session thanks to Finn's adorable 'oriental dog noddle kissing scene, Rachel and Finn finished packing their suitcases for their tip back to Lima. Rachel was sitting in bed, reading another book from her NYADA summer reading list. She would be returning to school in only two short weeks and she felt like she needed to be on top of her game. Her dancing class would have to be dropped until the following semester due to the pregnancy, but other than that she had no intentions of letting herself fall behind simply because she was going to be a mother. She knew that she could pull this off. And knowing she had Finn as her support system made this all completely bearable. Without him she would never make it through a pregnancy and college.

Finn walked around the apartment, shutting off the lights and making sure their front door was locked tight. He walked over to the bed and took a sea on the side. He pulled his watch off and sat in on the nightstand before pulling the chain and turning off his lamp. Rachel's lamp created the only soft glow in the apartment and Finn leaned over, laying on his side with his elbow bent and rested his head on his hand. "How's the book? Any good?" He asked, scooting closer to her and she lifted the book so he could lay his head in her lap, all while never breaking eye contact with the pages. Finn kissed her stomach before resting his hand on it. "Goodnight my little man." He said into her stomach, rubbing it softly. Suddenly he felt something under his hand and he pulled his hand back as if it had just been burned. Rachel's book tossed to the side as she said up with excitement. "FINN! Did you feel that ?" She asked with wide eyes and the biggest of all smiles. "YES! He kicked! He kicked my hand! That is so awesome." Finn said. "He's really in there." He said, looking down and touching her stomach again. This time the kicking was more noticeable and both Rachel and Finn smiled at each other. Their little blessing was growing fast and neither of them could wait until the day he was here with them so they could hug him and squeeze him. "Rachel looked up, Finn's eyes full of unshed tears and she pulled his face up to look at her. "Are you ok?" She asked sweetly. "I just can't believe that we made him. The love we have for each other was so strong that it grew into something far more precious than we could have ever dreamt of. I didn't know a person could be THIS happy in real life. I can't wait until we can hold him." Finn said and Rachel didn't think it was possible to fall any more in love with Finn, but it was, because she just did.

"We better get some sleep, the taxi will be picking us at 5am to take us to the airport." Rachel said, scooting down in the bed but leaned up to kiss Finn goodnight. "I love you." She said, then she lay down on her side, scooting back towards him. He laid down the same way, spooning Rachel's body with his own, and pulling her into him and close as possible. The couple fell asleep while their son kicked softly against Rachel's stomach and Finn's hand. Neither could think of a better way to be relaxed into slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

What If – Chapter 16

Rachel and Finn's morning had been insanely busy to say the least. Rachel woke up feeling sick and had to vomit before leaving the apartment, once at the airport before boarding, mid flight and then the second they reached the airport in Ohio. She was certain their son did not like flying just as much as she didn't. Finn reassured her that it had to have been her nerves that made her sick because he knew how much she hated to fly. He felt bad, wishing they could have made the drive back home but they knew that only having a 3 day weekend to visit everyone made driving impossible.

When they came out of the terminal in Ohio, Rachel's fathers were both there with open arms. They both couldn't get over how beautiful and glowing their baby girl was. They hugged Finn and congratulated them both in person for their upcoming wedding and child. The car ride back to the Berry's house was filled with Rachel and Finn updating the Berry's on their lives in New York. Finn couldn't help but be excited as they drove down the familiar streets of their home town. So many memories about this place made him smile. Even though he and Rachel weren't a couple here, they were both in love with each other and were practically best friends all through high school and glee club. He couldn't wait to go see his mom and Burt too. He just wished that everyone else from their group would be there, but he knew that now everyone had their own lives and the only one that still lived in Lima was Sam, and that wouldn't be for much longer either. He was getting ready to move with Mercedes to Los Angeles.

"It's good to have you both home." Rachel's dad said as the four of them walked inside of Rachel's parents house. "It's good to be home daddy. I missed you both." Rachel said, leaning over and hugging her dad. "We made up the guest room for you, and put fresh towels in the restroom." Rachel and Finn looked at each other, Finn's eyes wide. Rachel knew he was silently chewing her for not telling them that they had decided to stay at a hotel before now. "Um, dad….daddy… Finn and I already reserved a room at Lima Villa. We know that you want us to stay here, and Finn's parents want us to stay there, but we thought it would only be fair if we stayed in the hotel. Plus we are used to our own space now, so it would just be better all the way around." Rachel said, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Well I won't say I'm not sad that you aren't staying here, but I do understand. You are little kids anymore, and you need your privacy. As long as you promise to spend as much time with us as you can while you are here, then we will forgive you this time." Her dad said with a wink, letting Rachel know that he was only playing. "We will for sure."

"Ok then, the keys to your car are in the kitchen. Your father just had new tires put on, so it's ready for you to use since Finn left his truck in New York." Hiram said and Rachel smiled, walking towards the kitchen to retrieve her keys. "We will be back in the morning. We are going to go say hi to Finn's mom and step dad before getting checked into the hotel. Love you both." Rachel said, and she and Finn walked out. He loaded their suitcases into the back of Rachel's small car and they headed towards Finn's old home. "It feels like we haven't been here in years." Finn said, staring out the window as they drove down the streets they had traveled a million times before. "I know. It feels good to be back." Rachel said, reaching over and resting her hand on Finn's thigh. "It just doesn't feel the same without the gang, though." Rachel had to bit her lip, she couldn't ruin the surprise now. Not when she was so close to pulling off this surprise for him without caving in and telling him. She was horrible at keeping secrets from him and that made this ten times harder. "Yeah, but I'm sure we will see them soon." She said, knowing that wasn't a lie. He just didn't know HOW soon that would be exactly.

The couple walked up the sidewalk, hand in hand towards Burt and Carole's house and just as Finn reached for the door knob the door swung open and an overly excited Carole appeared. "BURT! They are here!" She yelled over her shoulder before leaping into Finn's arms. "I'm so happy you are home. I have missed you so much." She said, kissing her baby boy's face. She finally let him go and Finn rubbed his cheek, smiling at his mom just before she grabbed Rachel, squeezing her. She pulled back, holding both of Rachel's hands in her own beaming a huge smile. "Oh my goodness. Look at you. You are positively radiant Rachel. You're glowing." She reached over and gently touched Rachel's stomach. "The baby kicks now. But it's sleeping right now. I think all the flight nerves wore them out." Rachel said and all Carole could force out was an, "Awww" before she wiped way some tears. "Ok mom, don't start crying. We haven't even stepped inside yet." Finn said, and his mom swatted his arm. "Oh shush, you. Now get in here and say hi to your step dad."

Finn and Rachel sat in the living room drinking iced tea with Burt and Carole, talking about the shop, New York and the baby. Carole tried her best to get them to tell her what the sex of the baby was but Finn stood his ground. "Mom, we are going to reveal it this weekend. Once Aunt Janice and Uncle Tim get here, we will tell everyone at the same time. Kurt and Blaine said they would be here tomorrow afternoon, so you will find out soon enough." Carole rolled her eyes, but finally gave up knowing that Finn wouldn't budge. Conversation flowed easily and the entire time Carole watched her son interact with his fiancée. He had a protectiveness that seemed to come naturally when it came to Rachel. When she would make a small sound if the baby kicked too hard, or positioned itself in a less than comfortable place, he would instantly stiffen up, quickly watching her to see if she needed him to do anything. He was always touching her, in some way or another. Weather it were a simple hand on her knee, or lacing their fingers together to his arm wrapped all the way around her, their bodies seemed to need that connection at all time. She knew that they had what it took to make it. They didn't even have to try, it just came like second nature.

"So, we found a place. We are going to get moved in when we get back to New York. We were hoping you could come up and help me decorate the nursery. I know your schedules are really hectic, and if you can't come then I understand. I just wanted to ask." Rachel said, and Carole sat on the edge of the couch. "I would LOVE to help you. That sounds so exciting. You just tell me when and I will be there. I would love to see what my little grandson or granddaughter's room will look like." Finn and Burt sat there just watching the two women as they went into a baby topic frenzy. Burt stood up, and said, "Finn, want to join me in the den? The cardinals game is on." Finn looked towards Rachel who nodded for him to go. "I'll be fine babe. You go spend time with Burt." And he smiled excitedly before kissing her cheek and walking into the other room. Rachel took that as the perfect opportunity to discuss Finn's birthday surprise.

"Ok was that planned? Because that was too perfect." Rachel said as the men left the room. "I talked to Burt earlier and told him we had some details for finalize and he said that he would get Finn in the other room. But I was watching the way he guards you, and I was thinking that we were going to have a much harder time getting him away from your side." Carole said and Rachel smiled shyly. "He takes such great care of me. There are time when I can just feel him watching me and when I look at him and see his eyes locked on me, my heart starts to race and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." Rachel says honestly. "I just love him so much." Carole squeezed Rachel's hand. She could feel her own heart swell from the love she knew her son had found. And she loved Rachel just like a daughter already. She always thought the world of her when they were in high school, and several occasions she made a comment to Finn about how he should date Rachel. Of course she knew Finn liked her, but she knew that her son was too shy to act on it. She was just thankful that he had finally. Better late than never. "He loves you too. That much is pretty obvious. And I can't wait until you're my daughter in law, officially. I feel like you already are, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I dreamt of having a daughter and I couldn't pick a better one then you."

The women started to talk about Finn's party and made a couple of phone calls. Finally everything was set and ready. Finn would think they were all meeting a the restaurant for his "grand baby reveal" but instead it would be a surprise party with all of the nearest and dearest friends and family. They would of course announce the baby's sex then as well, but she was more excited to her fiancé to get some love and attention that he so deserved. Rachel and Carole walked into the den to find Burt sitting in the recliner, yelling at the television while Finn stood waving his hand around angrily. "Looks like this game is pretty interesting." Rachel said, coming to stand next to Finn and wrapped her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Yeah, these umpires are idiots. Seriously. You and mom have a nice chat?" He said, pulling Rachel to sit with him on the couch. "Yes. Lots of girl talk. It was nice." Rachel snuggled into Finn's chest while Carole took a seat on the arm of Burt's chair.

"So are you guys going to stay for dinner?" Burt asked. "We can grill up some burgers, and some fish for you Rachel." He added. "Actually, I was going to take Rachel out to dinner, but how about lunch tomorrow?" Finn asked. Rachel had no idea that she and Finn were going out alone. She naturally assumed that they would be spending the evening with his family and then the morning with her dads. "We need to get going actually. We still need to check into the hotel and unpack." Finn said, looking at the time on his watch. "I still think it's ridiculous that you are wasting money on a hotel when you have a perfectly good bedroom upstairs." Carole said, trying her best to change their minds. "Mom, we already had this discussion with Rachel's dads too. It wouldn't be fair if we stayed here or there." Finn said, helping Rachel to her feet. The four adults said their goodbyes before Finn opened the car door and Rachel climbed in. Once he was in the driver's seat they waved goodbye to Carole and Burt who were standing on the porch. "I think they missed you a little." Rachel said with a laugh. "I missed them too, but I have gotten used to having you all to myself and now sharing you sucks." Finn joked. Well half way joked. "I have to admit, Mr. Hudson. I have been thinking about having some alone time with you since we got up this morning. I've been having a particularly strong craving today." She said, her hand moving from his thigh closer to his center. "Hey now. If you want to make it to the hotel alive I suggest you keep your hand in a sex free zone." He said, swallowing hard at the thought of Rachel's hand on him. "Ok, I'll behave." She said, then whispered loud enough for Finn to hear her, "For now."

They walked into the hotel, Finn pulling both of their suitcases behind them. Rachel's feet were killing her and she wanted to just collapse into their bed for a small nap. Once inside the room, she did just that. Finn smiled at how adorable she looked lying on the bed, a pillow positioned between her knees and one under her head and arm. It was the way she slept most nights, except when she used Finn in place of the pillows. He tried to put away their clothes quietly, trying his best to let her rest. Once he had everything put away pulled the small cylinder with ribbons hanging from it out of his bag. He checked to make sure it was still in tact after the flight and smiled when he saw it was fine. He had made this in his spare time at home when Rachel made dinner or read one of her books for school. It was a White tube that had tissue paper ends and was full of blue confetti. At the baby gender reveal, he and Rachel would each pull one of the ribbons on the end to tear the tissue paper and then the blue confetti would sprinkle down, letting everyone know that it was a boy. He had seen it online and thought it was really cool and then immediately interrupted Rachel's reading to show her. She agreed with him, and he knew she mostly did because of how excited he was. But regardless they were doing it before everyone at dinner. He was beyond excited to tell everyone that he was having a son, and about all the things he couldn't wait to teach him.

A little after 2 hours later, Rachel woke up to a silent room. She looked around and saw Finn sitting on the chair by the window, his iPad in his hands and earbuds in both ears. He was laughing with his hand over his mouth, and she knew he was holding back to let her sleep. He was so wrapped up in watching these idiots sing songs and act out skits that he didn't notice her walk up to him. She pulled the iPad out of his hands and he looked up pulling the buds out of his ears. "Oh babe, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked feeling guilty. "No. You didn't wake me. I woke up on my own, missing you in bed. I can fall asleep without you, since some nights you weren't there, but I hate hate hate waking up without you." She said, sitting down in his lap and hugging around his neck. "Did you have a good nap?" He asked, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She let her head fall back, giving him more access to the soft skin there. "Yesss." She said, but she wasn't referring to her nap. She meant it in reference to the assault he was making on her neck. She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling it up and covering her breast. She and Finn had become extremely comfortable with their sex life, and she wasn't afraid to show or tell him what she wanted. And it worked the same way with him. "I want more Finn. More baby." She said, almost begging him to touch her. "I want you to touch me everywhere." She said in a ragged breath. Her body felt like it was on fire with want. The way his hands moved over her ignited every sense inside of her. Finn stood up, pulling her towards the bed. He reached down, pulling the maternity shirt over her head as she held her arms up. She reached for his belt and unhooked it before making quick work on his jeans button. She unzipped it and quickly pressed her hand inside of his boxers. He felt his body jerk with the sudden feel of her hands wrapped around his already hard member. "God Rach. You drive me crazy." He said before his lips attached to the valley between her breasts. He reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall where it may. Rachel pushed his pants down while he quickly stepped out of them, pushing her back onto the bed. Her head hit the pillows and her hair fell out across them. Finn looked down at her, and Rachel felt her breath catch at the intense way he stared at her. "What?" She asked in a sexy voice. She had never felt so desired and wanted in her life. But the way Finn looked at her made her feel like there was nothing more beautiful than she was. "You're so beautiful. I could just stare at you all day." He leaned down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth before kissing across her chest to do the same with the other. "Mmmmm." She moaned at the feeling. His hand slid down her sides until they stopped at her underwear. He pulled them down and then kissed up the inside of her thigh. "Finn… Oh god, I need you. Now. I need to feel you." She begged. "I'll get there babe. But I need this…" He said before his tongue swiped across her heated core. Her back arching up off the bed and her legs shaking. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." She begged. He had no intentions of stopping. He had every intention of making her come undone while under him. He knew that nobody would ever see this primal, sensual side of Rachel. This was all for him and him only. He thought about how incredibly lucky he was but his mind was snapped back into the moment when Rachel's hands found his hair and pulled as her orgasm ripped through her body.

He climbed back up, his head laying next to hers as she tried to slow her breathing. "That…was…so…incredible." She said between breaths. Finn laughed, "I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed doing it." He said, and boy had he ever. She rolled onto her side, her finger tracing across his chest. "You are the sexiest man I have ever seen." She said and Finn looked away, his face turning the slightest pink. "I'm serious. All you have to do is look at me with that cocky smile and raised eye brow and I'm ready to jump you right then and there." Finn raised his eyebrow and did the exact smile she had just mentioned, "Oh really?" He asked. Rachel's eyes stayed locked on him while her hand traveled down and around his extremely stiff manhood. Her hand stroking it up and down while she leaned over, kissing him hard. "You make me want to do SO many things to you. SOOOO many things." She said and he felt his eyes rolling back in his head. She leaned over, her lips and tongue swiping against his ear. Her hot breath almost burning his skin. "I need you inside of me. I want to feel you come undone while you are filling every inch of me." She said and Finn had to fight the urge to let loose right then. Dirty talking Rachel made him feel like a minute man. Unable to hold himself together for much longer after her words, he pressed deeply inside of her several times before his entire body shook with pleasure. "RACHEL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his arms going weak and collapsing next to her.

"That was probably the hottest thing I have ever heard." She said, pulling the sheet up over their naked bodies. "Well it's all because of you. When you were talking into my ear I thought I was going to cum right then." Finn said truthfully. "Well I'm certainly glad you held on longer. Because that felt so, so good."

They lay there, snuggling for a while longer until they both felt the need to eat. "So where are we going to dinner?" Rachel asked, and Finn smiled. "Breadstix." Rachel smiled, she loved that place. And this would be the first time she ate there with a date. Back in high school all the couples went there on Friday nights after the game, and before someone's party. Rachel and Finn were never present unless they were with family, since they both hated to sit around and watch all the couples. And now she was going to go with the guy she had crushed on all those years. She thought to herself, it was well worth the wait.


	17. Chapter 17

What If – Chapter 17

Rachel was in the middle of fixing her hair, staring in the mirror when she saw Finn walk into the restroom behind her. "You look incredible. Everyone is going to be staring at you tonight." He said with a smile. They were getting ready to go to dinner with what Finn thought would only be their parents, his brother and Blaine, and his aunt and uncle. Little did he know that everyone from their group would be there. "Thank you. But I highly doubt they will be checking out the huge, pregnant girl." Rachel said with a laugh, reaching for her mascara. Finn began to button up his deep blue shirt and Rachel smiled, he looked so handsome when he dressed up and she wished she could see him like that more often. She turned around, her hands finishing up the buttons for him and then resting against his chest. "Are you excited to tell everyone that there is going to be a little Finn in our future?" She asked, beaming with a smile. "You have no idea. This secret has been eating at me like crazy. And I can't wait for you to meet my Uncle. He's awesome. He is the one that taught me to play the drums." Finn said, and Rachel couldn't believe she didn't know that. "I'm sure he's lovely. Let's get going, we have reservations at 7 at breadstix so we need to get moving so we aren't late."

Rachel and Finn drove together to the restaurant, her phone buzzing several times and Finn would glance over. "You sure are popular this evening. Who's blowing up your phone?" He asked with a smirk. "It's just Kurt. He and Blaine are there, and so is everyone else. They are asking where we are." She said. The truth was, everyone was meeting there at 6 to get things set up for the surprise party, and she had told Finn the reservations were for 7 so they would have plenty of time. "Tell him not to get his scarf too twisted. We are on our way." Rachel started to text, but she jumped slightly in her seat when the baby kicked hard. "Oh wow." She said and Finn quickly looked her way, worry on his face. "Are you ok?" He asked. Rachel reached over and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Feel that?" She asked and he beamed from ear to ear. "He's really excited to tell people what he is." Finn kept his hand there for the rest of the drive while Rachel went back to texting. When they pulled into the parking lot, Finn walked around to Rachel's side and opened her door. He helped her stand before reaching into the back seat to grab his tube with the confetti. "Can't forget that." Rachel said with a wink. "You ready mamma?" He asked playfully. "More than you know daddy." She played back, wrapping her arms around the back of his waist and the front of his stomach, him pulling her in closer.

They walked inside and Rachel started to lead Finn towards the back room that everyone reserved for parties. Finn was confused as to why they didn't have a normal table, but he just went with it. He was just excited to tell everyone about their son. Rachel led the way, pulling Finn by the hand and when they stepped inside she let go, moving to the side so Finn was next to her. Everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" A huge 'Happy Birthday' banner hung on the wall and there was a large cake in the middle of the table with candles. Finn looked at everyone with his mouth wide before turning to look at a grinning Rachel. "How did you do this without me knowing? And my birthday isn't until next Wednesday." He asked, reaching to pull her towards him. "babe, when you are playing the Xbox the apartment could be on fire and you wouldn't notice. And I know exactly when your birthday is, but this was the soonest everyone could get together before your birthday so we scheduled it for now since we knew we would be here to tell our parents about the baby. " She played, giving him a small kiss.

Everyone walked over, hugging Finn and telling him 'congrats and happy birthday'. He was so happy to see everyone. Quinn, Puck, Arty, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittney and everyone else surprising him was the best birthday present he could ever get. Besides the fact that he had Rachel, and he had their son. Everyone took a seat and made conversation and Santana spoke up. "Ok birthday boy, SPEECH!" she said, and everyone agreed. "Yeah, let's hear it." Puck added. Finn stood up, holding his glass in one hand. "Well I don't even know where to start. I mean I thought we were coming for a quiet dinner and then seeing all of you made me happier than I can explain. Living in New York with Rachel has been nothing short of amazing. Finding out we were having a baby and Rachel agreeing to marry me have been the greatest things to ever happen to me. Life has been one amazing surprise after another, and I wouldn't change a thing. Everyone knew that I was in love with Rachel in high school, and that she felt the same way about me, but thanks to all of you I have her now. I've had some really awesome birthdays before, but this is by far the best one because I get to share it with my family. I know our baby is going to be so loved by all of their aunts and uncles. So, thanks guys. For being the family I never had. I love you." Finn said, and Rachel, Brittney, Tina, Mercedes and even Santana wiped away some random falling tears.

Mercedes was the one to speak next, "Ok you two, we are dying to know. What are you having? I have so much shopping I want to do and I can't do that until you tell me if you are having a mini Rachel or a mini Finn. So, spill it!" Finn took Rachel's hand and they both stood up. He picked up what he had made and handed her one of the ribbons. "Ok guys, if it's pink… we're having a girl. If it's blue—" Puck chimed in, "Then it's a boy. So blue better rain from that sucker, cuz we need to teach him to play ball!" Everyone laughed and Finn looked back at his fiancé. "You ready babe?" He asked. She shook her head 'yes' and they started to count, everyone joining in. "Ok… 3…2….1…." and they both pulled the ends, blue confetti flying everyone across the table. Everyone cheered, several "oh and ahh's" came from their mouths. Carole and Rachel's dads were the first to come over and hug them. "We are having a baby boy. Oh I can't wait!" Finn's mom said, hugging Rachel and kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy for you both." Rachel's dad said, shaking Finn's hand and kissing their daughter.

The rest of the dinner went by happily. Everyone talked and caught up on what they had been up to since graduation and nobody wanted the night to end. It was only after 9:30 when Puck, Mike and the guys came walking up to Finn. "So, are you able to go out and play? Or does your baby mama have you on a short leash?" Puck asked. Rachel was talking busily with Quinn and the others while the guys were with Finn. "I'm able to do stuff. Come on, you know Rachel isn't like that. Why? What is up?" Finn asked. "We were thinking about going out to Sam's place to build us a bonfire and have a few beers. You in?" Mike asked. Finn looked at Rachel, and then back to the guys. He wanted to stay with Rachel, but he also really missed his friends and the thought of hanging out with them like old times made me excited. "Let me go check with Rachel." He said. "Told you! He's whipped. Go get permission Hudson." Puck said to Finn's back.

When he approached Rachel, she was busy telling the girls all about their doctor appointment when they found out it was a boy. He snuck up behind her, putting his arm around her waist. "Hey you." Rachel said, leaning her head back into his chest and smiling up at him. "What are you ladies talking about over here?" He asked the group. "We were just trying to convince Rachel to go with us to Mike and Tina's place. We are wanting to have a girls night. You know, doing hair and nails… watching really romantic movies. Filling each other in on all the juicy gossip that we haven't been able to tell since we haven been apart." Mercedes said with a wink. "A girls night, plus Lady Hummel." Santana piped in.

"Well the guys just asked me if I wanted to go out to Sam's and have a few beers. Just catch up and stuff. Did you want to go with the girls?" Finn asked. "I can drop you off before I go, I mean, if that's ok." "Girl, your man is so sweet. Most guys just say, 'This is what I'm doing… see ya later." Rachel beamed, she knew her man was amazing, but it was always nice to hear other people say it too. It made her feel even more lucky… if that were even possible. "Sure babe. You go have a good time. I'll be fine. I'll catch a ride with Quinn. If that's ok Quinn." She asked and Quinn quickly shook her head 'yes'. "Of course. I'll take you back to your hotel when we are done. You go have fun Finn. We will take good care of your girl." Quinn said with a smile. "Ok babe. Well if you need anything you text me and I'll leave right away, ok?"

The guys came walking up and Puck said, "So is it a go tonight Hudson?" Finn turned around, "Yeah man. Let's go." "We were getting ready to go too, let's all walk out together." Tina said. Finn walked around and said goodbye to everyone before the Glee class walked out of breadstix together. At their cars the couples were saying goodbye, Finn and Rachel were off by their car alone. Finn had his arms around her waist, her body pressed against the side of the car while they kissed like a newly together couple. "Where the hell is Finn?" Puck asked, and Mike just laughed before pointing towards Rachel's car. Quinn and everyone turned to see the heated make out. "They are acting like they won't see each other for a week. FINN! Let's get moving dude! You can suck face with Berry any day. You're on bro time now. Shake a leg!" He yelled out, and Rachel and Finn didn't stop kissing. Instead while Rachel assaulted his lips, Finn raised his hand up behind him and flipped the finger at Puck. "Not interested dude." Rachel and Finn finally broke apart, their foreheads pressed against on another's. "Have fun tonight with the girls. I will meet you back at the hotel." Finn said, kissing her quickly one last time. "You too babe. Don't get too drunk. Text me when you can." She said as Finn smiled and jogged towards Pucks truck, jumping in. "About time. Let's get some beer and get this fire going." Puck said, and all the guys cheered before driving away. "This should be interesting." Blaine said loud enough that only Finn could hear him. "For sure." Finn agreed with a laugh.

Rachel watched as Finn waved before the truck turned and went down the street, out of her sight. She stayed there until she couldn't see a sign of them any longer. As ridiculous as it sounded, she already missed him. "Relax mama. He will be back before you know it. But right now, you have some serious gossip to dish and I need a new coat on these nails." Mercedes said, lacing her arm in Rachel's and walked towards Quinn's jeep.

The guys pulled up at Sam's place out in the country and jumped out of Pucks truck. "I'll grab the ice chest, ya'll start on the fire. I'm just going to run inside and grab the speakers for Arty to play us some jams." Sam said, before turning to walk towards his house. Finn, Mike and Blaine started to build the fire while Arty pulled out his phone, making a playlist for them to listen to. It didn't take long before the fire was going and the guys were sitting around, beers in hand. "Man I love this song. Remember the battle we had with the girls with this song?" Puck said, jumping up on the tailgate of his truck, strumming his air guitar while 'It's my life' played through the speakers. "I remember the moves still." Mike added. They all looked at each other before jumping up and busting out their routine, singing loudly.

Over at Tina's house the girls and Kurt were sitting around the living room, their feet propped up on the table and random pieces of furniture letting their toe nails dry. Everyone had a glass of wine in their hands, while Rachel sipped on some cranberry juice. "This is so nice. It feels like we haven't all been together in forever. I miss you all." Rachel said. "I know. It's great to catch up. So many things have changed in our lives but at least our friendships have stayed the same." Tina added. "Britt and I have some news. We wanted to wait until it was just us girls to tell you though." Santana said, her hand squeezing Brittney's knee next to her. "We are moving in together…. In New York!" Santana said, and Rachel was the first to clap her hands in excitement. "OH my god! You guys will be in New York too! This is the greatest news EVER!" Rachel said. She noticed that Santana and Kurt kept staring at each other, and it was as if Santana was trying to get Kurt to say something. Her eyes were wide, and she kept nodding her head towards Rachel. "Ok! Ok!" Kurt said, waving his hands up in surrender. "Blaine and I were waiting to tell you after we talked to dad and Carole, but fine. We are moving to New York too! Blaine got accepted at NYU and he is transferring from the university of Ohio next semester. Looks like it's going to be a Lima reunion in NY!" Kurt said. This time Rachel was up and on her feet, hugging her soon to be brother in law. "Ok, let Lady Hummel go, Berry. You will might make him catch baby fever and then there will be little gay babies being bread." Santana said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know you want a hug too Santana." Rachel said, walking towards her with her arms out Santana held up her arm, laughing as she pretended to fight the pregnant woman away. "Fine, fine. But this is a one time thing." Santana said, putting her arms around Rachel and genuinely hugging her back.

Once they finished with the talk of New York and the others filling them in on their current plans, Kurt came walking out of the kitchen with another bottle of wine. "Ok bitches. Let's get this party revved up. I say we play 'truth'. You know, typically it's called truth or dare, but since there is NOBODY here that I would be caught dead kissing, and Rachel is pregnant so most of the fun dares automatically go out the window, we are going to play truth. I'll go first and ask someone a question. You HAVE to answer whatever question is asked and if you absolutely REFUSE the first question then the second one will be much worse, and there will be no 'passing' option." Kurt explained and the girls all got excited. "Now this party just got interesting." Santana said, scooting back and wrapping her arm around Brittney, taking another sip of her wine. "Ok, kick us off Kurt." Mercedes said. "Ok, first question. Um…. Santana." Santana smiled, more than ready to play the game. "What is the grand total of sexual partners you had in high school. And I only mean the ones you went all the way with." Santana smirked, she could care less what anyone thought about her, and she made a mental note to make sure to ask something to seriously embarrass the little diva man when it was her turn. "3. And I refuse to give any names, so don't even waste your breath asking that question next." Everyone laughed at her response to Kurt and the questions started to move along. One after another after another they answered. Some questions they laughed hysterically over and some they were speechless in shock. Like the fact that nobody would have ever guessed that Tina and Mike had sex in Mr. Schue's office one day during glee rehearsal when everyone thought they were making copies of sheet music. Or the fact that Quinn secretly hacked into Sue Sylvester's computer and saw photos of her and their principal making out. It was an image that they all instantly wished they could erase, but would be stuck with for the rest of their lives. Rachel couldn't believe how much fun she was having, but in the back of her mind, like always, she missed Finn. She pulled out her phone and checked to see if he had text. When she saw that there were none, she couldn't help but sigh. She wanted to let him enjoy his night, but at the same time she missed him like crazy and thought a text wouldn't hurt.

-Hope you're having a great time with the guys. We are playing truth or dare, only without the dares. Love you! Xoxo

She hit send and then she heard Santana call her name. "Rachel." Rachel's eyes moved from her phone towards Santana. "Yes?" "I have a good question for you." She said, winking and giving Rachel a devious look. Rachel shifted uncomfortably under Santana's glare. She knew that this was probably going to be something to embarrass the hell out of her, and she prepared herself for it. "What is the LEAST amount of times you and Frankenteen have done the nasty during the week. And what is the MOST amount of times?" Rachel had just taken a sip of her cranberry juice when she heard the question and she coughed, almost choking on it. "Excuse me? I don't think that we sho—" Santana waved her hand around, shaking her head. "Na uh. You have to answer, or the next question is WORSE." She said, making sure Rachel knew that she would in fact make the next question much worse if she didn't answer. So she decided to just answer, and move the game along. "The least amount of times would be 4. Because with my schedule at NYADA, and his hours at the shop we—" Rachel started, but Mercedes interrupted. "Oh girl, you don't even need to finish explaining that. Because 4 is far from a low number and I am almost scared to hear what you other number is." Mercedes laughed, and so did the others. "I want to hear the most number. That's for sure." Tina said with interest. Rachel felt her face get hot. She knew she was blushing, and she wasn't used to talking about her and Finn's personal life, much less their SEX life. "13." She said so low it was almost a whisper. "I'm sorry, you were talking so low I it was impossible to hear you. But if I had been able to hear that, I would say you just told us you and Lurch bumped gully's THIRTEEN times in one week." Santana said in shock. Rachel looked up, her lips tightly together and her eyes wide. "You are correct. I said 13." Rachel clarified. Everyone whistled and clapped with a laugh. "Girl you got that shit on lock." Mercedes said, reaching over and giving Rachel a high 5. "I wouldn't even be able to sit down much less walk." Tina said seriously. She thought her and Mike had an overly healthy sex life, but now she knew that Rachel and Finn were indeed nymphos. "I knew we were destined to be friends. We have a lot more in common then I ever would have imagined." Santana joked. "I have nothing to complain about." Rachel said with a smile. "I bet he is freakishly good in bed too. He has a goofiness about him, but most of the time the quiet, shy, goofy boys are the best in bed." Quinn said and Rachel had to look down. In high school she always worried that Quinn had a think for Finn. And from the rumors she heard, she did. But as far as she knew, she had never acted on it. Part of Rachel knew that she shouldn't care if Quinn wondered about how Finn was in bed because she knew that she would never find out, and Finn was hers. But another part of her wanted to make sure Quinn knew that there was never going to be any chance of knowing the things Rachel knows. "Oh, he is extremely good at what he does. Just when you think you can't take anymore, that it's physically impossible to have another orgasm, he proves you wrong. And the things that boy can do with his mouth… they should be illegal." Rachel said, her mind drifting off to one of the nights she and Finn had a love making marathon. "Ok, enough about my brother and his sexual talents. Someone else ask a question before I throw up." Kurt said and Rachel laughed. She didn't miss the look on Quinn's face. What was that look? Disappointment? Sadness? Why in the world would she look like that? She had Puck and they were happy. She knew that Finn and Rachel were together and she was happy for them. Wasn't she?

"Oh, I got friends in low places.. where the whisky drowns and the beer chases my blues away…" Sam sang, strumming his guitar. Finn had a very nice buzz going from the beers he had drank, and everyone else was feeling pretty good too. They had been sitting around the fire for a little over 3 hours now and having a blast. Finn hadn't realized how much time had passed until he looked down at his phone, it was well after midnight and he jumped up entirely too fast. His alcohol influenced body didn't cooperate the way he wanted to and he ended up falling to the side, flat in the dirt. "Ugh." He said into the grass and dirt. "You ok there Hudson?" Mike asked, helping his friend stand. "I'm great. But that damn ground tripped me. I think it has something against me." He said, slurring his words. "You're drunk man. That's awesome." Sam said, equally intoxicated. "I should go. I'm sure Rachel is wondering where I'm at. I should call her. I mean phones work good for talking." He said, his words making perfect sense to himself and his inebriated friends. "They do. They are really good for talking. Whoever invented them is probably rolling in money." Puck slurred. "The person that invented the telephone is dead, Puck." Mike said, being the only one who hadn't drank. He saw how quickly the others were putting away the beer when they got there, so he took it upon himself to be their designated driver.

Finn opened his phone and noticed he had a missed text from Rachel. He hadn't heard his phone go off and he thought it must have been when they were singing to one of their old glee club songs. Or during the game of beer pong. Or maybe it was when we were seeing who could chug a beer the fastest. He opened Rachel's text, widening his eyes so he could make out the words.

He clicked on reply and typed a response.

-its yes and I am . and then yes . home. Yes.

He sent send and smiled. "I am ready to go home now." He said, rocking back and forth, Mike was there preparing to catch him if he started to fall again. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Come one, I'll drive everyone home. We will drop you off first Finn. You need to shower and get some sleep." Mike said.

The drive back into town was loud and overly exaggerated as the group of men talked through their drunkenness. Mike pulled up to the hotel and walked around to the passenger side and opened Finn's door. "Come on man. Let's get you inside." Mike wrapped Finn's arm around his neck, leaning a lot of Finn's weight onto his shoulder. "Bye guys! Tonight was AWESOME! Let's do this shit again!" Finn said loudly and the guys all yelled "yeah!" From inside the truck. "What room are you in?" Mike asked, but he quickly saw that he wasn't going to get a coherent answer from his friend. He finally pulled out his phone and called Rachel. A couple of rings and the brunette picked up. "Hey Rachel. I'm outside the hotel, in the parking lot with Finn. He's uh… had a bit to drink and he can't remember which room you are in." Mike said, hoping that his friend wouldn't be in too much trouble. Rachel laughed, she already knew Finn was plastered after she read his text message. "We are in Room 116. I'm stepping outside now. Oh, I see you. Up here." She said, and Mike looked up to see Rachel standing there in a robe and house shoes. He nodded his head, before putting his phone in his pocket, Finn still leaning against him. "You know what Mike?" Finn said seriously while he swayed. "I get to marry the hottest girl in our school. I mean she is all mine. That's really cool huh?" He asked, and smiled widely. Mike continued to help his friend up the stairs, Finn's weight growing heavier by the second. "Yeah man, that's awesome. I'm happy for you." Mike said, straining to help Finn take one step after another. "And she is WILD in bed. Who would have ever thought that about quiet Rachel Berry. Did you ever think she was a freak in the sheets?" Finn said, giving away entirely too much information as they walked past a silent Rachel. She just shook her head with a smile, unable to believe how drunk Finn really was. He was lucky that it was Mike he was saying this all too because if it had been Puck, he would NEVER let Finn forget it. "I never thought about it honestly. Ok here you go. Lay down." Mike said, helping his friend onto the bed.

Mike stepped back outside the door and Rachel walked him out. "Thanks for getting him home safe Mike. You're a great friend." She said, giving Mike a hug and hearing the other guys whistling from the truck. She looked down and saw them all hanging out of the windows waving at her. "Good night Rachel! We love you! Arty yelled up towards her. "You have your hands full tonight huh? I better let you go. I need to go help the giant change and get some sleep. He is going to be a ray of sunshine in the morning. You guys be careful going home. And thanks again." She said before Mike waved goodbye and ran down the stairs.

Rachel walked back into the room, shutting the door and locking it. She closed the blinds and then the curtains, knowing that the morning sun would not be her fiancé's friend. She pulled Finn's shoes off and somehow she managed to pull his shirt off, followed by his pants. "Are you wanting to fool around?" Finn said, unable to keep his eyes open long enough to look at her. Rachel laughed. She knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to do anything, even if she had wanted to. She laughed and played along. "Oh yeah baby. I want you to take me right here, and right now." Finn smiled, his eyes shut and said, "Ok, I'm gonna –" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence before she heard his snores. She shook her head and reached over to turn off the lamp. She climbed into bed and snuggled up against his chest. She knew he had fun tonight, and even though tomorrow he would be miserable she was happy he got to spend some quality time with their friends. She had had a great night as well, but she was happy to end her day in his arms. Even though he was passed out, she knew that he was home and safe. It was good to be home…


	18. Chapter 18

What If – Chapter 18

Every inch of his body was in pain. It felt like someone had tied him up with a rope and drug him down every dirt road outside of Lima. Every muscle in his body ached and even breathing was painful. He heard the soft humming from his fiancé coming from the restroom and it felt as if she were belting at the top of her lungs. "Oh god." Finn mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. He pulled the pillow over his face, holding it tight. He heard the restroom door open and then a second later the bed dipped and Rachel lay down next to him. "I think I'm dying." Finn said. Rachel laughed softly, she knew he would feel this way. She sat up and reached into her purse, pulling out a bottle with some headache medicine. "Here, take this. I'll get you some water." She said softly then walked towards the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle before returning to Finn's side.

He sat up slowly, then gently rested his head against the headboard. "I don't even remember coming home last night. I'm so sorry I got that drunk. I didn't even know I had drank that much." Finn said, worried that Rachel would be mad at him for getting so wasted. "Babe, it's fine. You were hanging out with the guys and you all had a lot of fun apparently. The girls said all the guys are in just as bad of shape as you are. Well except for Mike. He was the designated driver. Which is how you got back here by the way. He helped you inside before taking the others home too." Finn closed his eyes, swallowing some more water. "Remind me to thank him later. Much, much later. Like after it stops feeling like a freight rain is barreling through our hotel room." Rachel leaned over, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his temple. "I am going to get the shower going for you. Once you rinse off and eat something you will feel ten times better I'm sure." She said.

"Thanks babe." He said as she walked into the restroom to turn on the water. When she came back he was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. She sat next to him, rubbing his back with her hands. "So how was girls night?" Finn asked, trying his best to push through the searing headache. "It was a lot of fun. We caught up and gossiped. You know, the usual." She said with a laugh. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Finn said, closing his eyes and holding them shut for a minute. "I'm going to take that shower now. And I feel sick." He said, standing up slowly before walking towards the restroom. Once he was in the shower Rachel stood up and grabbed her cell phone. She sent a text message to Mercedes.

-Is Sam as miserable as Finn is right now?

Mercedes replied quickly. –He sure has had better mornings. I guess they had a really great time. No telling what they were up to.

Rachel laughed, she had no idea what they were doing, and part of her felt like it was best for her not to know. They could get pretty wild when they were sober, so adding alcohol to that group certainly had to be interesting.

-I think we are going to have to pass on lunch. We were supposed to meet my dads for breakfast, but from the looks of Finn that wont be happening. So I'm going to see if they want to do lunch. Meet up later?

-Sound like a plan. Good luck with your man.

-Good luck with yours too.

Rachel made a quick call to her dads and told them Finn wasn't feeling well, and that they would have to push their breakfast plans into lunch plans and they agreed. They wished Finn well and Rachel left it at that. She didn't add the bit of information about Finn being hungover, as she didn't think they needed to know EVERYTHING. When she put her phone away she turned to see Finn walk out of the restroom. Only a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin still covered in water. His hair was wet and a few drops of water ran down his face. She had to bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. She had to remind herself that he felt like he was on the verge of death to keep herself from ripping his towel off and throwing him on the bed.

"Feel better?" She asked. He smiled a weak smile before walking over and leaning down to kiss her. "Much better. I love you." He said and she smiled brighter. "I love you too." Finn pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the drawer and slipped them on. Rachel sat there enjoying the view of his bare ass as he pulled up his boxers over it. He turned around and said something but she was unable to hear him since she was lost in the land of 'wet Finn'. "Rach? Are you alright?" He said, breaking her daze. "Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. What were you saying?" She said, shaking her head clear. "I asked if we had to go meet your dads for breakfast. I don't want to act hungover when we meet them." Finn said. "Oh. No, I called them and told them you weren't feeling well. So they are meeting us for lunch."

Finn climbed up on the bed, resting his head on her baby bump, laying his arm across her to pull her into him. Her hand tangling into his hair. "You're the best. So does that mean we can stay in bed until it's time to get ready and go eat?" Finn asked, silently hoping that she would say yes. "We can stay in bed however long you need to. Close your eyes." She said, and the feeling of her hands running through his hair instantly relaxing him. They sat there in silence, just enjoying their closeness when Finn spoke up. "Have you thought about names for the baby?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I have. What about you? Have you thought of any?" She asked. "A few. What have you come up with?" He asked. His eyes remained closed as he listened. "Well, I thought about naming him something with your name for his middle name. And then I thought maybe naming him after our dads, but that won't work since we have 3 grandpas. But the names I have thought about are Logan, Bryce and Justin." What about you?" She asked. "Logan is really cool. And naming our son something with Finn as a middle name would totally be cool." He said. Rachel nodded and smiled. "Logan Finn Hudson. That names sounds so adorable. And I know it would be a perfect fit because our son is destined to be adorable. I mean, just look at his sexy daddy." Finn laughed but quickly stopped when he felt his brain pound inside his skull. "Too soon?" Rachel joked. "Oh yeah." He said, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Try to get a little sleep. I will wake you when we have to get ready. I could use a nap myself. Your son takes my energy out of me." She said, and both she and Finn scooted down in the bed. Finn's giant body looked adorable as he snuggled up into Rachel's arms for a change. She felt like the most special woman in the world because she was the only one who got to see this side of tough, jock, Finn Hudson. The one that like to be held and cuddled. And she knew that she would never grow tired of it. She continued to stroke his hair until they both drifted off to sleep.

They weren't sure how long they slept, and they probably would have continued to sleep if a loud, EXTREMELY loud for Finn, banging on their door wouldn't have woken them. "I'm going to murder whoever is on the other side of that fucking door." Finn said, ripping the sheet back and walking towards it. "They better be almost dying, or a crazed axe murderer chasing them to be banging on our door this way." Finn said, ripping the door almost off the hinge as he opened it. Puck stood there, his eyes bloodshot and Finn wasn't sure if it were from the night before or if he had been crying. "Jesus, Puck. What the hell is wrong with you man? We were sleeping." Finn said as Puck pressed past him into the room. "Well come on in." Finn said sarcastically as his friend began to pace back and forth. Rachel sat up, pulling the blanket up over her chest. She hadn't put a bra on, and she quickly felt exposed and uncomfortable with her fiancé's best friend standing 5 feet away from her. "Puck. What is wrong man?" Finn tried again. Pucks voice cracked, and confirmed to Finn that his eyes were red from crying, not his previous assumption. "It's Quinn. Last night when I got home she was all mad. I figured it was because I was capital D drunk, and she made me sleep on the couch. Which was cool, I was too drunk to care. But this morning when I woke up she was still pissed. I kept telling her I was sorry for drinking so much but she told me it had nothing to do with that. So I thought for a minute of what other fucked up things I've done lately, but I came up with squat. I haven't done shit, so her being mad didn't make sense. Then she told me." He stopped talking, swallowing back what Finn was sure were more tears before he continued. "She told me she had feelings for someone else. Someone that she knew she couldn't have but still feelings none the less. She said that she would never forgive herself if she didn't tell them how she felt before it was too late." He stopped pacing, and looked right at Finn. "What kind of shit is that? What the hell does she mean too late? And I would love to get my hands on this pussy that messed with her head. Quinn is my girl and whoever this dick is has taken her away from me." He said. Finn listened to his best friend, his heart breaking for him. Sure Puck had a rep for being a real player, but since he and Quinn had gotten serious, he had changed. Sure he still flirted with any girl that had breasts and a beating heart, but he would never act on it. He genuinely loved Quinn Fabray and Finn felt for his friend.

The entire time the two men talked, Rachel sat there with her mouth wide. She had a flash from the night before when they were all having their girl talk.

 _Flashback_

" _Ok, Quinn." Tina said, preparing to ask her question. "If you were locked in a room with all of the guys from Glee club EXCEPT for your boyfriend, by a masked murdered and told that you had to have sex with one of them or you would all be shot, who would it be?"_

" _Geez Tina. That's a bit of a morbid quest ion." Rachel said with a laugh. But she was very interested in what Quinn would say and who she would pick._

 _Quinn smiled, her eyes looking off into the distance and you could clearly see that she was picturing the scenario and smiled. For some reason that smile made Rachel feel nauseous. "Why would she be smiling about this question? That's strange." Rachel thought. And then Quinn answered and all of the blood drained from her face._

" _I would have to say Finn. He was always the sweetest guy in school and I always had a little crush on him. I mean, nothing I would ever act on, but it was his sweetness and shyness that made him desirable."_

 _Desirable? What the fuck? Cute or Handsome were more appropriate words, but desirable sounded like she wanted to eat him alive. And how did Rachel not know that Quinn had a thing for Finn back in school. She thought they were really close friends and Quinn knew she had been in love with Finn forever._

 _Rachel snapped back into the moment when Quinn said, "But I knew Rachel was like madly in love with him so I would have never stepped over that line." Rachel smiled a small, fake smile. She bit her tongue so hard she could taste blood. Quinn's answer to this question and her earlier comment about how 'freaky and good' Finn would be in bed had sent off enough red flags in Rachel's mind. Sure Quinn said that the crush was long ago, in high school at some point, but something didn't settle right with Rachel. Something told her that Quinn's crush hadn't disappeared._

 _End of Flashback_

'That bitch.' Rachel said softly, and both guys turned around. "Did you say something? Finn asked, and Rachel sat up straight, shaking her head 'no'. She was thankful that they hadn't heard her because she surely didn't feel like explaining the previous night with either of them. "So what happens now? I mean are you two over? You gotta fight for her man. Don't let some douchebag that doesn't deserve her to steal your girl." Finn cheered him on.

"What would you do? If Rachel told you that she had feelings for some dude that was obviously taken? Would you just forgive her and fight to keep her?" Puck asked, showing his more serious side that people didn't see often. But Finn didn't have to answer, as Rachel spoke up. "Finn would never have to know the answer to that question. I would never fall in love with someone else because I already have the best one out there. And Noah, if Quinn wants to be dumb enough to let you go, then let her. You have so much to offer someone and you deserve to be appreciated."

Puck smiled for the first time that day, Rachel was pretty cool and he had to admit it. "Thanks Rachel. Hey, did she mention any of this last night? I mean I know you have girl code and all, and girls don't rat each other out, but if you know anything that maybe could help me out I would appreciate it more than you know."

Inside her mind she told Puck that Quinn was in love with HER man, but she couldn't do that to Finn or Puck. So instead she said, "No. I'm sorry Noah. I don't know what is going on with her, but I will talk to her, ok?" Puck nodded his head, "You're right. I'm going to go home and shower. Hopefully she will want to talk by then. Sorry for barging in like that, I just didn't know who else to talk to."

"Anytime Noah. You're welcome to visit us in New York as well. You know, if you just need a break. Our home is always open." Rachel said and Finn knew that she meant it. One more reason for Finn to be in love with Rachel. Her heart was bigger than anyone he knew. Puck left and Finn walked back over, sitting next to Rachel. He hadn't missed the look on her face when Puck told them about Quinn having feelings for someone else, but he wasn't going to draw attention to her because he knew that Puck would grill her like crazy.

"You know something." He said, not asking her… but simply saying he knew she knew more than she had admitted to. "I don't know what you are talking about Finn. "I saw your face. You looked like you knew something but you were like sworn to secrecy or something." Rachel stood up and smiled. "I hate to break it to you sir, but I don't know anything about this situation and I want to keep it that way." She reached for her clothes and started to change. Her body felt shaky. If Quinn would go as far as telling Puck that she had feelings for someone else right to his face, then why on this earth would Rachel assume that she wouldn't make a move on Finn. She walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She was going to continue to pretend that she was clueless until she was alone with Quinn. And in Rachel Berry's head, she knew that if she were to end up alone with Quinn, it would most likely end badly.

Rachel got dressed while Finn did as well. With dark sunglasses on their faces they walked hand in hand towards Rachel's car. They were headed to lunch with her fathers and while driving to the restaurant they passed by Finn's parents house. Quinn's car was parked out front and both she and Finn turned their heads to look again. "Why is Quinn at my moms? That's so strange." Finn said starting to slow down and turn around. "Babe, let's just go meet my parents. We can deal with Quinn and Pucks drama later. Ok? She asked, wanting to keep him as far away from Quinn as possible.

Rachel had no idea what exactly Quinn Fabray was up to, but she knew that the minute this lunch was over she was going to confront the blonde and make sure to remind her that Finn was hers. Rachel Berry may be small, but she was strong, fierce and ready to fight for what was hers. For what she believed in. And Finn Hudson was hers.


	19. Chapter 19

What If – Chapter 19

"I can't believe we have to leave in the morning. This weekend has went by entirely too fast." Rachel said with a pout, pulling their laundry out of Carole's dryer and folding it. "I know dear. I wish the two of you didn't have to leave. I worry about you both being there all alone in that big city." Carole said honestly. "Well with Kurt and Blaine coming as well as Santana and Britt, it will be a nice change. I mean Finn and I have been perfectly happy being just the two of us, but having some familiar faces around will be great."

Rachel was so busy folding Finn's clothes that she missed the look of shock on her soon to be mother in law's face. Rachel turned around and saw Carole's jaw dropped. "What do you mean Kurt and Blaine are moving to New York?" She asked, wanting Rachel to repeat what she had just said. "Oh no. You didn't know? Oh God, they are going to kill me. I thought you knew!" Rachel said, trying her best to back peddle out of the mess she just got into. "No, he hasn't told his father or me anything about moving. What about Blaine's school? He can't just drop out." Carole was angry, and Rachel wasn't used to this side of her. "He uh, he isn't dropping out. He got accepted into NYU and they are transferring there next semester. Kurt has a job lined up to intern at Vogue magazine. It's like a dream come true of his. Oh Carole, please don't tell them I told you. I'm sure they already have it planned out to sit down with you both and tell you everything. I don't want to be the cause of their surprise being ruined." Rachel begged.

Carole offered a soft smile. Seeing Rachel panic made her realize that it truly was an accident and Rachel had no clue it was a secret. "Don't worry hun. I will wait and let my little shit of a step son tell me himself." Rachel laughed. She knew Carole adored Kurt and loved him just as if he were her son. She was only hurt that they hadn't told her. "Thank you." Rachel said. Just then she heard the front door open, Finn and Kurt walking in. "I know! And those shoes will look amazing with the sweater. So, you're welcome." Kurt said, walking over to the table and setting down a handful of bags. "Did you boys enjoy your trip to the mall?" Carole asked, and Rachel had to bite back the laugh she had when she saw Finn's wide eyes. "Oh yeah. Tons." He said sarcastically. "Oh stop Finn. You had a great time and you don't have to be all macho 'I hate shopping' when we all know you loved it." Kurt spat back. Both Rachel and Carole laughed at the boys. Finn was never one to go shopping, and even though he said he didn't mind going with her in New York, she knew he ultimately despised it. "So what did you buy?" Rachel asked as Finn leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I got a couple of sweaters and some shoes. Kurt insisted on buying them for me even though I have no clue when I will ever wear them."

"At your wedding rehearsal dinner. That's when!" Kurt said, walking down the hall to put his bags away. "I told you Kurt, it's going to be something small and not too fancy." Finn yelled towards his brothers retreating form. "Well you can still look handsome, I wouldn't be complaining." Rachel said, her arms snaking around his waist. "Oh!" He said, jumping and Rachel stepped back as he reached to dig inside one of the bags. "Look what I got for Logan!" He said and before he could show her Carole squealed. "You picked a name? OH my God! That's so exciting! When did you decide?" She asked placing her hands on both of Rachel's cheeks and kissing her forehead. Finn laughed, "Just the other night mom. We were talking and it just came up. We are naming him Logan Finn Hudson." Finn said, his chest swelled up with pride. Rachel found the entire thing quite sexy. "That is precious. I love it. I will have to call Maggie and have her get to work on sewing those blankets with his name on them. Oh and maybe some onesies. And—" "Ok, ok mom. We get it. Thank you." Finn said, smiling at his mom, and she swatted his arm. "Oh hush you. I'm the grandma and it's my job to gush and fawn over my grandson. You have a lot of that in your future so I suggest you get used to it." Finn nodded his head, knowing she was right. "Ok, so like I was saying. Kurt and I went to at least a dozen stores, but I saw this one place that had all this baby stuff in the window. I couldn't help it so I went inside. And look what I found. THESE!" he said, holding up the smallest pair of black and white converse shoes anyone had ever seen. "Our son is going to be rocking some major style." Finn said, holding the tiny shoes up in the air. "Those are adorable. I love them. They look just like the ones we have." Rachel said, taking the shoes into her hand and looking at them closely. "You are too cute, you know that?" She said, her eyes shining at him. "Well hold that thought about me being so cute and check this out." Finn pulled out a small McKinnely High football. It was one like the cheerleaders threw at the games into the bleachers and on the side it had printed, "Go for the touchdown. #5" When Finn played he was #5 and Rachel smiled from ear to ear. "How did you?" She couldn't finish her sentence before Finn jumped in with excitement. "I went by the school and Mr. Schue gave it to me. So I took it to one of those little kiosk things at the mall and had them print this on the side. Look his name is on the front." Finn spun it around pointing to where the name "LOGAN" had been printed in small letters. Finn knelt down, his face even with Rachel's stomach and spoke. "I told you your dad would get you a football. This one is small, but we can start you out with it and then build up. So I have the ball, now I just need you." Finn said, kissing her stomach and standing back up.

"I have to leave the room. That is just too cute and if I stay I am certain there will be crying. And I know that I have already cried enough." Carole said and both Rachel and Finn couldn't help but laugh as she ran out of the room. Rachel took the opportunity to pull Finn by his shirt collar down so she could kiss him. What Finn expected to be a quick peck turned out to be a deep, sensual kiss and he felt himself quickly become turned on. "Wow. What was that for?" He asked when Rachel pulled back. "That was for being so damn cute and for the presents you bought our son. But this… this is for how much I missed you while you were gone." She said, pulling him down a second time. This time Finn's hands wrapped around her body, sliding down to cup her butt while she pressed her body into him. "Ok, the kitchen is a sex free zone, so if you must do that… take it to your old room." Kurt said, standing in the doorway with his hands over his eyes. "Sorry Kurt." Rachel said, wiping her lips with her hand. "Finish that later?" Rachel whispered and wiggled her eyebrows at Finn who just nodded with wide eyes.

Later that evening Rachel walked towards Sam and Mercedes front door. She had wanted to talk to Mercedes about the Quinn incident before leaving town and she didn't want the entire group around when she did it. She was hoping that Mercedes would tell her that she was just being paranoid and over reacting, but something in her gut told her she wasn't going to hear that. After a couple of knocks the door opened and Mercedes smiled. "Hey! I'm glad you're here. Come in." Rachel stepped in and looked around. "This place is beautiful. I can't believe you only stay here when you're not in LA." Rachel said. "Well, Sam is moving out to LA with me next week, but we wanted to keep some roots here in Lima. This place will always be home so we are actually going to let Puck stay here while we are away." Rachel felt sick, knowing that Puck was staying here meant that he and Quinn hadn't worked anything out. "Oh. So he and Quinn weren't able to work it out?" She asked, genuinely interested. "Nah Girl. Quinn came by earlier and told me that she just couldn't be with him. She said that she had other things she needed to straighten out." Rachel pressed on. "Did she say what those things were? I mean she didn't say anything about this the other night when we were having our girls night. So don't you think that's strange?" Mercedes sat there, twisting her fingers and looking down at her hands. She knew she should tell Rachel about Quinn's feelings for Finn, but she hated the thought of their group being ripped apart over this. She had told Quinn that what she was doing was wrong, but as everyone knows, when Quinn Fabray wants something, she doesn't stop until she gets it. "Look Rachel, I have something I need to tell you and I am just plain sick about it. But I know if I don't tell you I will never forgive myself." Rachel felt her heart sink. This was it, she was going to confirm what Rachel already knew. "Quinn told me that the guy she has feelings for… the one that was taken… it's Finn." She said finally. Letting out a deep breath as if she had just let a huge weight off her shoulders. She didn't expect to hear what Rachel said next though. "I know." Mercedes head shot up in confusion. "What do you mean you know? How did you know this?" She asked.

"The other night she kept talking about Finn. During the game every one of her answers were about him. Then Puck showed up the morning after the guys had their drinking extravaganza and told us that Quinn had broken up with her over another guy. Of course Puck has no clue who she is talking about, but I knew then. I knew she was going to try to make a move on Finn." Mercedes shook her head. "I know that people can't help who they fall for, but Quinn should know better. You and Finn are meant to be, hell everyone knows that. And going after your friends man is a line that no girl should ever cross."

Rachel sat there, she felt sick to her stomach and she didn't know if it was the pregnancy or her nerves. "Can I borrow your restroom? I am not feeling so good." Rachel asked, standing up. "Sure, it's right down the hall. The first door to your right. Are you ok?" She asked as Rachel rushed off. "Yeah, I'm good." Rachel closed the door behind her and emptied her stomach. She stared into the mirror once she had cleaned herself up and thought, "What if Finn has feelings for Quinn? What if she tells him how she feels and the he realizes that he doesn't want me anymore? He could get out and start new. No marriage, no baby. He would be a free man. A free man with Quinn Fucking Fabray on his arm." Rachel shook her head, she splashed some water on her cheeks and came out of the restroom.

"Yeah, Rachel is right here. We will be right there. Ok." Mercedes said into her phone as Rachel entered the room, confusion on her face. "What's going on?" She asked. "We have to get to Finn's parents house. Quinn is there. Sam just called me." Rachel reached for her phone off the coffee table and headed towards the door. "I'll drive. You look a little shaky." Mercedes said, taking Rachel's car keys from her. Once in the car and driving, Mercedes filled her in on what Sam had seen go down so far. "They were playing horseshoes in the back yard when she showed up. Sam saw her walk over to Finn and say she needed to talk privately so they went into the garage. That's when Sam called me. He said they were still in there." Rachel had to fight the urge to throw up again. How the hell could Quinn do this to her. To someone you said to be your best friend, your family. She had crossed that barrier with Rachel and it was one that Rachel would NOT let slide. "Who all is there?" Rachel asked, wanting to know how many people were sure to witness her lose her mind. "Arty, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Britt. The only ones missing are Puck, Tina and us." Mercedes said, turning onto the street Finn once lived on. When she parked the car, Rachel pulled herself out and waddled up the sidewalk quickly. She pushed the door open and went towards the back yard. Stepping outside she saw Santana in Quinn's face, yelling something about being a home wrecking tramp. Finn stood to the side, his arms across his chest and he saw Rachel walking in a straight line towards Quinn. He didn't even have time to stop her before Rachel pushed between the two women, Santana shocked at her strength, before Rachel pulled back and slapped Quinn across the face. "You bitch!" Rachel said loudly, everyone in the group was silent and had matching shocked expressions. No one had ever seen Rachel so angry, and they had NEVER heard her use that word. Quinn held her cheek with her hand, turning to face Rachel. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I just—" Rachel shook her head angrily. Not wanting to hear a word that he so called friend had to say. "Save it. I thought you were my friend. A sister! But I have never been more wrong in my life. This whole time you had feelings for Finn and you could have spoken up years ago. But instead you wait until you know he and I are having a baby and going to get married to declare your love for him? How can you not see how completely screwed up that is?" Quinn tried again to explain, but Rachel wouldn't listen. By this point Finn walked over, putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "No Finn. I have to say this." Everyone looked on, their hearts breaking for Rachel and the blood boiling toward Quinn. "You had your chance Quinn. You could have had any guy in that school, but you were with Puck. And honestly, you didn't deserve him either. You are so wrapped up in yourself that you couldn't see how much he truly loved you. But instead of seeing what you had right in front of you, you wanted to try to take the greatest thing I have ever had away from me. Well I'll tell you right now that you don't have a chance in hell. What Finn and I have is real. And nothing you can say or do will ever break us apart." Rachel said finally exhaling the breath she had been pushing through.

Quinn nodded, and was finally allowed to speak. "If you would have let me talk, I could have saved you from having to say half of that. Yes I have feelings for Finn. And I know that lying to Puck all these years was wrong. But I had to tell Finn how I felt before you were married just in case there was that small chance that he felt the same." Rachel started to open her mouth to give her another piece of her mind, but Quinn held up her hand to stop her. "But you are right. What you and Finn have is real and nothing I can say will change that. He made it more than clear that he loves you. He doesn't feel anything for me Rachel. He's all yours." Quinn finished what she had to say and walked past Rachel and the rest of their friends towards the house. No one made any effort to stop her or even to talk to her for that matter. They all stayed silent, watching it all unfold. The only one to say anything was Santana. "I told you that you couldn't take him away from her. Go try to break up someone else's family." She yelled out before quietly saying, "Rachel's got one hell of an arm on her." And Brittney bumped her shoulder into her girlfriend, giving her the hint to be quiet.

Finn turned Rachel around and lifted her chin to look at him. "Rachel? Are you ok?" He asked, worried that she had too much stress and that was the last thing she needed. "I'm good. I'm fine. I just can't believe this. What did she tell you?" She asked, not really wanting to hear it, but knowing she had to know. "She asked me if we could talk alone and I thought it was about Puck. So we went into the garage. That's when it all came out. She said she had feelings for me and she begged me to give her a chance and not go through with the wedding. I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe what she was saying and before I could respond, she stepped forward and tried to kiss me. That's when Santana walked in." Finn said and Rachel could feel herself shaking. Her blood boiling. The thought of Quinn kissing Finn made her wish she had punched her instead of slapping her. "She didn't get a chance to kiss me because Santana went off, pulling her by the arm and out of the garage. When we got outside they were yelling at each other and that's when you got here." Finn said, rubbing his hand up and down her arms.

She leaned her head forward against his chest. She had been so scared that Finn might be interested in Quinn and she didn't realize how worked up she had gotten. "I'm so sorry Finn. I was so scared." She said and she felt the tears start to fall. "Shhh. It's ok babe. But you have nothing to worry about. Do you hear me? I am in this. You and me babe. Forever. Nobody, not even Quinn could make me want anything else. You are the only one for me." He said, and she looked up at him. His eyes were soft and she knew that what he was saying was completely true. He loved her and she had no idea why, but she was thankful for it.

"I love you so much." She said, kissing him with her tear stained lips. "I love you too." Santana came walking over to Rachel and said, "You ok Rachel? I'm sorry that bitch upset you this way. But I wasn't about to let her get near your man." Santana said. "Thank you Santana. You're a great friend. Really." Rachel said, reaching out and hugging her. Santana accepted her hug, even though she knew that she wasn't a very affectionate person she knew her friend needed it. "Ok, don't get used to all these hugs. I told you the other night that it was a one time thing." Santana said, winking with Rachel.

"Ok, I think we could all use some cheering up. This visit can't end with the day being ruined. Let's have some fun. What do you say?" Blaine said and everyone turned to look at him. "I say that is a great idea." Sam added. Finn smiled at Rachel, lacing their fingers together. "Lets enjoy the rest of our visit. Ok?" He asked, and she leaned her head over, resting it against his arm. "Ok."

Inside, Finn's head was spinning. He had no clue that Quinn had liked him all these years, and he never expected her to do something like this. He was in love with Rachel and they were getting married soon. Not to mention Rachel was pregnant with his son. What made Quinn think that he would give all of that up? He shook his head, still unable to believe this happened. He looked across the table where Rachel sat, smiling at her phone while showing the others the sonogram photos of their baby. She looked up and their eyes locked for a moment before Finn winked at her and smiled. Yeah, he knew that in the game of love, he was the winner.


	20. Chapter 20

What If – Chapter 20

It had been an entire week since Rachel and Finn had returned to New York and they had jumped back into their routine. Finn worked as many hours as he could, making up for the days he missed from going to Lima, and Rachel busied her self packing up their apartment. They were moving into their house in only two short days and the couple couldn't be happier. Kurt, Blaine and Puck were taking the train up to help and they would be there in less that 17 hours. Rachel had just placed the tape across the box holding Finns Xbox and games when the door slid open and in came a head to toe greasy Finn. He tossed his jacked on the hook and ripped his hat off the top of his head. The only part of his body that was still clean was the top of his forehead that had been hidden under his cap. Rachel wanted to laugh at his appearance, but judging by the look on his face she knew he was far from being in a good mood. She walked over towards him and smiled. "Hi babe. How was work?" She asked and he only puffed out his cheeks, letting out a slow breath. "I have definitely had better days, that's for sure." He said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek before walking towards the kitchen and to grab a glass for some tea. When he saw there were none left in the cabinet he knew they were packed and opened the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of orange juice and drinking straight from it. Rachel would usually make a comment about it, but today she wasn't going to push his already sour mood. "Do you want to talk about it?" She chanced.

"Not really. I just want to take a shower and eat. I'm exhausted." He said. Rachel stopped walking and looked towards him, "Uh babe? You said you were going to pick up something on your way home, remember? You told me to go ahead and pack up the kitchen. I'm sorry, I would have made something if I had known. I can unpack and—" Finn reached for her hand before she could grab the box. "Rach. It's fine. I am the one who forgot all about getting dinner. I'm sorry. I was just in such a hurry to get home that it completely slipped my mind. How about we order a pizza?" Rachel agreed and walked over to grab her cell phone and the menu from the pizza place down the street. "You want the usual?" She asked, already knowing that he was going to. "Sounds good. I'll be out in a minute." He grabbed the clothes that Rachel had set out for him and went to take a shower.

After dinner Rachel and Finn sat on their couch on opposite ends. Rachel's legs were in Finn's lap and his feet were in hers. They rubbed each other's feet and Finn filled her in on what happened at work. " I swear that lady had it out for me. She screamed me up and down in front of the entire shop. I was worried that Randy was going to come out and fire my ass." Finn said. Rachel listened, massaging his foot and he leaned his head back. "That feels so good. You have no idea." He said, enjoying his foot rub. "I do know how good it feels, because you're doing a great job over there." She said with a wink. "So what happened after she yelled at you?" She asked. Finn picked his head up and continued. "So Randy came out and confronted the lady himself. He told her that he was the owner and if she had a problem that he would be more than happy to handle it. Well she proceeded to tell him that I didn't fix her car correctly and that now she had more trouble with it than she did before she came in. So Randy went and pulled up her file and then looked under the hood to make sure that the parts I listed were indeed on the car. And they were of course. So he explained to her that anything that might have happened to her car after she left was not my fault. It all boiled down to she wanted to get more work done and not have to pay for it. Luckily, Randy dealt with her and she left in one hell of a mood. But he said he knew it wasn't my fault." Rachel stopped rubbing and pulled her feet off of Finn's lap before pulling him to sit up and straddling his lap. Her baby bump made it impossible to be flush against him, but she got as close as she could, his hands on her lower back, holding her tight. "What can I do to make your day better?" She asked, leaning over and kissing the side of his neck. He leaned back, giving her ample room to continue the direction she was going. "Well that is a great start." He said with his eyes closed. "Well, let me see if I can find something else…." She said seductively into his ear before taking his lobe into her mouth. She sucked on it and then with her breath hot against his ear she whispered, "I know one way I can get your mind off of work." He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked, more than interested in what she had in mind. She reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, letting it fall behind her on to the floor. She sat, straddled on his lap, her breasts being held by a lacy black bra. It was see thru, and instantly made his mouth go dry. "Wow." He said, unable to believe how much more her breasts had grown in what seemed like over night. "Are you going to stare at them or are you going to touch them?" She said softly. Her own arousal taking over full force. He didn't say a word, instead his hands came up and cupped both breasts through her bra. He leaned over, kissing between them and running his tongue between the crease. "Oh Finn." Rachel said through a short breath. "His hands moved around to her back, unhooking the only thing between his mouth and her bare chest. He tossed it to the side as he felt Rachel grind her center down into his basketball covered groin. Rachel could feel him growing hard underneath her and she swiveled her hips, rubbing against him more. She stood up, and he scooted to the edge of the couch, pulling her cotton shorts down with her underwear. She started to straddle him again, but he placed his hands on her hips and stopped her. He looked up at her with his honey brown eyes and she wanted him even more just from looking at the desire he had in them. Then she watched as Finn pulled her towards him, his face level with her center. His hands moved to her butt and squeezed tightly, pulling her into his mouth. The second his tongue swiped against her center, she had to remind herself to not collapse. Her knees were shaking and she knew that if he continued to do this she would come in a matter of minutes. Very, very few minutes. Her fingers tangled into his hair and she pressed his face deeper into her. "So good, OH god, don't stop doing that EVER." She said. He took his hand and his finger ran between her slit and his fingers became coated with wetness. He continued to work at her throbbing bud before he pressed his finger deep inside of her. Her body started to collapse and he used his arms, flexing his muscles to help her stay standing. "Finn! Oh baby that feels so good." She moaned, and hearing her say his name only gave him more incentive to continue.

Moments later, she felt a tingle start at the top of her head and travel down every inch of her body before it felt as if she were going to explode. With one last push inside of her and his tongue hitting her in the right spot she pulled his hair hard and her body went completely limp as wave after wave of her orgasm ripped through her body. Finn held her and helped her onto his lap. She leaned down, her face resting on his shoulder, breathing into his neck. Finn's hands rubbed up and down her naked back as she caught her breath. After a minute she pulled back, looking him in the eyes and smiling. He reached up and pulled her down to kiss him. His tongue swiped against her lip and she opened her mouth, eagerly waiting his tongue to enter her mouth. They kissed for several minutes, their hands roaming each other's bodies before Rachel stood up, pulling Finn with her. She pulled him towards the bed and she kissed him again as he walked backwards towards their bed. When the back of his knees touched the bed he stopped and Rachel broke their kiss long enough to pull his basketball shorts and boxers down. They pressed against each other, both naked and beyond turned on. Rachel wrapped her fingers around Finn's rock hard member, and then she used her other hand to push his chest, him falling onto his back on the bed. She climbed up his body and resumed her straddling position she had been in on the couch. "I need to feel you. Inside of me." She told him honestly. He started to reach down, but Rachel stopped him. She used her hand to grab him, lifting herself up and rubbing him against her wet center before guiding him inside of her. Once the tip was in she pressed down semi hard, and he disappeared completely inside of her. He had never been THIS deep inside of her and he thought he would come right then and there. She raised her hips and then pressed back down, painfully slow for a couple of time before picking up the pace. She would rock her hips from side to side each time she pressed down and after only a few thrusts, she felt her walls tighten around him and she was coming again. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" She yelled, her nails digging into his chest. The look of her coming undone on top of him mixed with the way she grabbed his chest sent Finn over the edge seconds behind her. He used his hands to lift her up and down on him a few times, milking every inch of both their orgasms until Rachel literally fell next to him on the mattress, out of breath and satisfied.

They lay there, silent. They both were enjoying the after sex glow, Finn's hands running up and down her back while she traced patterns across his chest. "Will we ever get tired of that?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence. "Not a chance. Never." Finn said seriously. "I think every time we do it we get better and better." He said with a smile, kissing the top of her head. "I have to agree." Rachel said, picking up her head and resting it on her hand that lay on his chest. "So, is your day better now? Work drama forgotten?" She asked, her eyes shining at him. "I don't even know what you are talking about." He played, letting her know that all previous thoughts were far forgotten. "All I know is you are incredibly sexy, and you continue to blow my mind every time we are together." He said, meaning every word.

"I had a dream about you once. After Nationals our junior year." Rachel said, looking away from Finn, embarrassed. Finn was quickly interested in what this dream was about. So he pressed on for more information. "Oh yeah? Will you tell me about this dream?" Rachel sat there, her face feeling hot and flushed. She remembered that dream vividly. It was the first time she had ever had a sex dream and she remembered waking up, touching herself at the thought of Finn. "It was really good." She said, but she knew she might as well tell him because he would never let this drop.

"I dreamt that we had won nationals, which we did, but afterwards you dropped me off. Do you remember that?" She asked, and he smiled. He remembered that night clearly. He remembered they had almost kissed that night, but Rachel's fathers drove up just before it happened and the moment was lost. "Yeah, I remember." He said, waiting to hear more. "Well in my dream you took me home, but my dads were out of town for the weekend. And I had invited you in…." She stopped talking for a moment, her eyes were closed and Finn knew she was picturing it. "We were so hyped up about winning that we were far from tired. So we went into the den to sing some karaoke, and when we were inside the room, you kissed me. I remember feeling like a million fireworks went off inside of my body with that kiss. We ended up on the floor, the fireplace blazing. At one point, you looked at me in the eyes and it felt like you were looking straight into my soul. I woke up when we were in the middle of having sex and I was so turned on. I had to…." She turned her face away from Finn, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Hey, look at me." He said, making her look up at him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just me Rach. You had to what?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it. "I had to touch myself. I was so turned on that I couldn't think about anything else other than what it would feel like to make love to you. I never thought I would really find out. And now, I get to feel you make love to me all the time. It's amazing." She said, kissing his chest.

"Well I have a confession to make." He said and Rachel looked up at him. "A confession about what?" He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled. "There may have been a few.. ok several. There were SEVERAL occasions when you were the object of my uh, alone time." He said and Rachel laughed. "How many times is 'several'" She said, making air quotes. He moved his eyes to the corner, as if he were adding in his head. "Somewhere around a few dozen." He said and she busted out laughing. "A few DOZEN? That's a lot more than several." She joked. "Yeah, well, I couldn't help it. Look at you. You're beautiful. And hey, I couldn't help it." He said, holding his hands up as if he were defending himself. "Well, I am honored that you were thinking about me and not someone else. Even though we weren't together, I'm glad to know that I was who you thought about." She said, meaning every word. "Of course I thought of you. Who else would I think about?" He asked and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You could have had any girl in that school. You were the sexy, sweet, funny quarterback. The captain of the team none the less. You had girls that would run into lockers in the hallway because they were too busy staring at you when you walked by. I even watched a girl write 'I Love Finn Hudson' over 500 times on a dozen sheets of paper during one of our films in history class. Let's face it, you could have walked down the hall and pointed at a random girl and she would have been your girlfriend." Even lying in his arms, knowing he was hers, Rachel couldn't help but feel the jealousy bubble in her blood.

"Well, apparently not. Because I didn't have the girl I wanted. And I didn't care about any of those girls. I had my eyes on one girl and one girl only." He said, and Rachel's heart swelled. "I wish we would have gotten together sooner, so I could have had you all these years, but I am just happy that I have you now. That's all that matters." Rachel said, and she meant every word.

"Me too. But now you're all mine, and I'll never let you go. Never." He said, pulling her up closer to him and she grabbed the blanked, covering their bodies. Neither of them even tried to get dressed. They were still in the post love making haze and incredibly comfortable. Rachel loved the way it felt to sleep next to Finn when he was naked. The way he felt in the middle of the night as he pressed his body up against her sent chills down her body. She turned over on her side and Finn slid up behind her. His arm wrapping around her and resting on her stomach. This had become a regular sleeping position for them and now they move into it before sleep without either having to say a word.

Finn lay there, enjoying the feel of his fiancé in his arms when he heard Rachel's light snores. He pressed his nose into the back of her hair, breathing in her shampoo and smiling into it. He thought about what Rachel said. How he could have had any girl in their school and he remembered clearly the amount of notes and phone numbers he would find shoved into the little slits on his locker. The way girls would run up to him after football games and offer to let him take them home. It would have been easy to use them for what they offered him, but he knew that it wouldn't mean anything. His heart belonged to Rachel and he couldn't allow himself to share something that would be meaningless with any girl when he wanted to share something that would mean everything with her. He thought about how many times he watched Rachel walk down the hall, her head down, keeping to herself to avoid anyone picking on her or making comments about her reindeer sweaters. He watched her from afar for so long and he knew he had been in love with her since the moment they sang their first duet in Glee. He cursed himself for being such a coward. For taking away 4 years of what could have been longer to have Rachel as his. He shook it off, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it now. All that mattered was she was his now and he had the rest of his life to love her. He kissed the back of her head and whispered, 'I love you' before letting himself join her in sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

What If Chapter 21

Living in the new house seemed to be a dream come true. The only thing was Rachel felt like she saw Finn even less than she did when they lived in the loft. She cleaned house, studied from the list her professors gave her to stay caught up while on leave, made dinner, tried to exercise, purchased items for the nursery and be a good fiancé to Finn the best she could. But for some reason today, she felt like she wanted to throw her hands up in the air and just let it all go. The down side was she felt horrible for even thinking that. These damn pregnancy hormones were driving her insane. The wedding was only a few days away and her soon to be mother in law would be flying in and a bunch of friends from glee club would be in the next day. Finn had the next two weeks off for the wedding and honeymoon so after today what was already a hectic life would get much more so.

Rachel pulled the casserole from the oven just as Finn came walking in.

"Babe, I'm home." He called out and Rachel smiled. No matter how many times she heard him say that she never got tired of it. They had a home together. A real home and soon they would be a real family. It made her feel silly for letting the craziness of their life get in the way of her happiness. She had Finn, she had their baby boy on the way, they had a home in the city she had always dreamt of and she would be returning to NYADA after her maternity leave. Life couldn't get better than this.

"In here. I just finished up with dinner." Rachel called out just before Finn appeared in the kitchen.

Finn leaned over and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips before grabbing a carrot and popping in in his mouth. Rachel smacked his hand and shook her head.

"No sir. You go wash up, dinner is just about ready."

Finn smiled and nodded before walking towards the bedroom and getting ready to shower. He was standing under the spray, letting the warm water ease his sore muscles. He had just enough time to eat dinner and have a nap. His mom was going to be boarding her plane in just a few minutes and would be landing soon so he was hoping to get a little rest before the drive to get her.

Rachel was serving she and Finn's plates, laughing from time to time as she listened to her fiancé belt out the words to 'Don't you want me' when she heard Finn's cell phone ring. She didn't reach it in time but immediately after her phone rang. She picked it up and noticed it was Finn's mom. Thinking that she was calling to tell her that she was boarding, Rachel answered it happily.

"Hello." Rachel said.

"Hey honey! I am just now boarding the plane. I will be there in a few hours. Tell Finn not to worry about picking me up, I am going to just take a cab. I have your address in my purse." Carole said quickly.

"Are you sure Carole? We don't mind picking you up. It's no problem."

"I'm sure hun. Well I gotta go, I will see you two soon. Love you. Bye." She said and then the line went dead. Rachel sat the phone down and finished setting the table when Finn came walking into the room in just a pair of boxers and no shirt.

"Do you plan on wearing that" she pointed up and down his tall body, "When your mom shows up?" She said with a smirk.

Finn walked over towards her and lifted her chin with his hand. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her cheek, "No, I plan on taking advantage of my incredibly sexy future wife several times before my mom shows up and you bust out the 'no sex in the house because your mom is here' rule." He said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I am 100 percent on board, but I think you are crazy." She said looking away from his glare.

"What do you mean I'm crazy? How exactly?" He asked, cocking his head to the side to look at her.

"I am the size of a small elephant. I cannot see my feet, and don't even get me started on shaving my legs, that is nearly impo—" Finn leaned down, capturing her lips with his, cutting her off mid sentence.

When they pulled apart, he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Rachel. I have always thought you were breathtakingly stunning. But now? Now that you are carrying my baby inside of you, I have never found you more beautiful. You know that stuff my mom said about when you get to a certain stage in your pregnancy, you glow?" Rachel nodded and he continued. "Well, you are there babe. You are glowing so much that it makes it impossible for me to look away from you. You are insanely sexy and there isn't a second that goes by that I don't want you. So don't you ever, EVER think that you are anything less than that. To me…. To me you are perfect in every way."

"You're the only person who can make me feel like the most special girl in the world. Every time I think there isn't anything left for you to tell me that makes me feel this way and then you surprise me like this. Thank you." Rachel said shyly.

Finn leaned down and recaptured her lips and Rachel put her hands on his chest. She began pushing him towards the bed and when his knees hit the bed, he fell onto it and looked up at his fiancé. His mouth was open wide as she began to remove her clothes painfully slow as if it were Finn's own personal strip tease. Her baby bump was large, as she was due any time, but Finn still found her incredibly sexy. As she slid her panties down her legs he felt himself become aroused and he wanted her. She climbed onto the bed next to him and pressed her body as close to him as she possibly could with the consideration of her large stomach.

Their faces were merely inches apart and Rachel leaned in and gave him a slow, soft kiss. She pulled back, looking him in the eyes and in that moment, she felt as if she could see past his physical self, and into his soul. She could see that the man laying in front of her, the man that told her he loved her multiple times a day was truly the one she was meant to be with.

"I love you." She simply said, and Finn smiled. "I love you more."

They made love slowly, cherishing each other and worshiping every inch of their bodies. Their bodies moved together as if they were meant to be connected this way. There was no denying it… the love the shared was real, and it is something that will last forever. Nothing could tear them apart.

Rachel lay with her head on Finn's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My mom's going to be here soon. We should probably take a shower and get dressed. After she gets here I need to get to work on the nursery." Finn said and Rachel made a pouting face as she traced patterns on his bare chest. "

"Ok, but you do know that we won't be able to do this again until we are married. We will not be alone again until then and my no sex rule with parents under the same roof goes into full effect once your mom walks through that door." Rachel said and Finn rolled over onto his side, looking her in the eyes.

"Well then we better do it one more time" He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand before continuing, "And we have to make this fast, so I better get busy." He said and Rachel laughed before he started to kiss his way down her body. Her last recognizable words were, "Oh My God."

A few hours later, after not one, but two more rounds in the bedroom, Rachel poured 3 glasses of Iced tea as Finn and his mother talked about everything that had been going on here in new York as well as what had been going on in Lima. Hearing about all the things back home made them miss Lima even more. Of course they were doing great and they were happy, but home will always be in Lima.

"So, are you two all ready for the wedding? I bet you are excited." Carole said as the 3 of them sat together. Her smile was just as bright at the thought of her only (biological) son marring such an amazing woman.

Finn reached over, taking Rachel's hand in his own and squeezed it while winking at her. "We are very ready. I have never wanted anything more than I want to be married to her."

"Me too. I dreamt of this day so many times, and the realization of it all still has me blown away." Rachel said. "I only wish we had done this sooner, so I wouldn't be walking down the isle looking like someone shoved an oversized watermelon up my dress." This caused both Finn and Carole to bust out laughing.

"Oh dear, you will look undeniably stunning. Don't you worry your pretty little head over this one bit. Everyone that will be there loves both of you and they are very excited to meet your baby boy. Besides, all everyone will be thinking about is how the two of you finally pulled your heads out of your butts and are making this thing official. You know, a parent worries about her children. And sure, you both are very young and already taking such big steps like having a baby and getting married, but if there is one thing I know for sure in my heart of hearts, it's that the two of you were meant to be together. Just don't ever lose sight of that. Don't take each other for granted, and never, EVER go to bed angry. Life is too short. Cherish each other and always communicate. If you do those simple things…. Then nothing will ever be able to break you apart."

Finn and Rachel both sat there listening to her. They both knew that what she was saying was the absolute truth. And deep down they both knew that they had what it took to make it. It didn't matter that they were young. Their love was incredibly strong and could overcome any obstacle.

"You're right mom. And I promise. I won't ever let her go." Finn said and Rachel leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too."

"Well ok, let's get to work on that nursery. You never know when that little guy is going to decide to bust out of there."

"Well as soon as the wedding is over, I will be more than ready for him to do just that." Rachel said, rubbing her stomach and smiling at Finn. "Not that I don't love being pregnant, but this has been the longest 9 months of my life."

"Oh trust me, I know what you mean. And Finn was one big baby. And that head—"

"Hey!" Finn said, cutting her off and rubbing his head with a sad look.

"Oh you head isn't big babe, it's perfectly proportioned for your body." Rachel said, trying to console her fiancé even though a small laugh slipped out any how.

The rest of the night was spent with Rachel watching while Finn put together the crib that Burt and Carole had bought for them as well as the changing table and rocker that her dads sent. Once everything was put into place, Rachel put away all the baby clothes and other items into their new home. Carole and Finn were sitting on the couch watching a movie so she took the time to sit in the rocker, her hands rubbing her belly and looking around the room. She couldn't believe that in only a short time she would be a mother. A mother to a baby boy that was also half Finn Hudson. She had always believed that her life was all about Broadway, singing and maybe even acting… and being a mother would come much, much later. Maybe after she won a Tony award or something equally as amazing, but it just goes to show that just when you least expect it, life can change direction. The direction it ended up taking though was one that Rachel couldn't be happier about.

"Hey you… what are you doing sitting in here all alone?" Finn asked, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rachel smiled up at him, "I was just thinking." She said simply. Finn walked into the room and squatted down next to her, taking his turn to rub her belly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About life. What I thought it was all about, and what I now know it's truly about." She ran her fingers though his hair and he leaned his head into her touch.

"And what's that?"

"Our son… us..you." She said simply but seriously.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry." Finn said sweetly, taking her hand, holding it up to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"You won't be able to call me that for much longer. Soon it will be Rachel Hudson." She said with a beaming smile. "And I love you too Finn. More than you will ever know."


	22. Chapter 22

What If – The Final Chapter

"Logan, calm down son. You keep nudging the nice lady next to you." Finn say to his now 3 year old son as they sat in a crowded auditorium.

"Sorry." Logan said shyly towards the smiling woman next to him.

"It's no problem dear. You look like you are excited. Who are you hear to see?" The kind woman asked.

Logan's eyes lit up at the question and he proudly said, "My mommy."

Both Finn and this woman smiled at the amount of pride that came beaming off of the little boy at the mention of his mother. Suddenly an older man walked out on stage and up to a microphone.

"Excuse me and welcome ladies and gentleman. It's both an honor and a pleasure to be here tonight. Everyone in this room is here for different reasons, but all the same we are here to show support for someone who is only moments away from gracing this stage. So will you all join me in welcoming to the stage the class valedictorian for what I am told is her second time with the title, Mrs. Rachel Hudson."

Finn whistled and Logan clapped as hard as his little hands could clap as Rachel walked towards the podium, her black cap and gown covering her body. Once the crowd settled down she began to speak.

"Good evening. I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you from the bottom of our hearts for coming to support your graduates." Rachel took a deep breath, pressing herself on. "I myself know that I felt at times as if this day would never come. NYADA is an amazing school, and by far one of the toughest. Everyone had their own obstacles or challenges throughout our time here, and although there were times we felt as if we wouldn't make it, we pushed on and here we are. I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for two very special men in my life and they are the ones who couldn't be more proud of me. Graduates, we have achieved something that is by far one of the greatest things we will ever do in our lifetime. The lessons we learned in this school will help us become what we are destined to become. I want to be the first to say congratulations and you did it!" Rachel said and everyone cheered from the graduates section before she turned back to the microphone and concluded her speech. "To my amazing husband, Finn… thank you for believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself. Logan, thank you for showing me that while NYADA has always been my dream, you are by far my greatest one. Thank you." Rachel said before stepping down and everyone cheered.

One by one the graduates walked across the stage and received their diplomas. When the name "Rachel Hudson" was called, Finn was on his feet, holding Logan up on one of his shoulders so he could watch his mom walk across. She turned towards the section she knew they were sitting in and the tears filled her eyes at the sight of her two guys. Finn winked at her and she blew him a kiss before returning to her seat. The speeches were completed, the last diploma distributed and Finn carried Logan outside to the sidewalk by the double doors Rachel said they would be exiting after the ceremony. Finn was looking in one direction when suddenly he saw Logan take off at a sprint and he quickly tried to stop him until he caught sight of where his son was headed. Rachel knelt down just in time for her son to come crashing into her arms. "H-hey there baby boy. Where's your daddy?" She asked just before Finn caught up. "I'm right here, he saw you and took off before I had a chance to catch him."

Rachel laughed and ran her fingers through her son's dark brown hair. Finn stepped towards his wife as she stood up holding Logan in her arms. "Congratulations baby. You did it. I am so proud of you." Rachel could see in his eyes that he meant every word. Finn had always been her biggest supporter and that was all she ever needed.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you." She said and accepted a kiss from Finn.

"So, Logan and I have a surprise for you. We should get going if we want to make it in time." Finn informed his now confused looking wife.

A little while later, they pulled up in front of their house and it looked as if nothing was any different than when they left for the graduation. As Finn unlocked the front door and pushed it open he stepped to the side to let Rachel and Logan walk inside. Suddenly everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE" and catching Rachel completely off guard. Logan cheered and clapped once again and Rachel's dropped jaw look turned to face her son. "Did you know about this and not tell mommy?" She playfully asked her son as if she were angry.

Logan giggled and nodded his head. "Daddy said it was a secret. And he said Hudson men have to be good secrets keepers." He said seriously. This made everyone laugh and Rachel shook her head. "Yeah, your daddy is an excellent secret keeper."

Rachel sat Logan down and he ran over to his aunt Santana and Aunt Brittney. As oddly as it was, he was ridiculously addicted to his Aunt Santana. Her rough shell was broken when it came to the little boy and even though she hated to admit it, she hoped that one day she and Britt would have a little one just as sweet as he was.

Rachel walked over to Finn, hugging him around his waist and he did the same. "So you pulled this all off on your own huh? Well, thank you." She said before Finn gave her a soft kiss.

"You're very welcome. And you deserve it. I am so proud of you babe. You did it. You dreamt of going to NYADA, of graduating from there and you have achieved it. Now, Broadway." He said, holding his hands up as it her were writing the words in the air.

"Well here's hoping." She said with a wink before walking over to greet everyone.

The party was in full swing when the sound of a knife clanking against a glass caused everyone to quiet down as Finn cleared his throat.

"I would like to make a toast. To my amazing wife Rachel, words cannot describe how proud of you I am. We moved here on little to nothing as far as money was concerned, and we started out in that little hole in the wall of a loft. Now, we have a house, an incredible son, and bright futures. You always said that if it weren't for me, your dreams would have never come true… but babe… that couldn't be anymore wrong. You are the one that set your goals years ago. You didn't let anything stand in your way of graduating. Even through a marriage, a child and work…you still managed to graduate at the top of your class. You are the one that has made MY dreams come true, not the other way around. This life we have… nothing could ever compare to this. And even if we were still living in that shoe box apartment, scraping by paycheck to paycheck, I would still be the happiest man on the face of the earth because I would have you and Logan. You are my hero Rachel. In so many ways. I love you baby, congratulations." Finn held his glass up and everyone mirrored him before yelling out 'cheers' and taking a drink.

Rachel stood with her hand over her heart, tears falling as she watched Finn walk over towards her and she all but jumped into his arms to hug him.

"You are the best husband in the world." She told him and he smiled his half smile before saying, "And don't you ever forget it."

Logan came running towards his parents and Finn scooped him up into his left arm, while his right stayed wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. Everyone talked amongst themselves while watching the small family. They couldn't believe how everyone said the odds were against them. Getting married so young…starting a family too early. They said it would never work out, that they were doomed from the start. But their true friends and family knew all along that Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were written in the stars… They were destined to be together and now life was just as it should be.

THE END


End file.
